Prequel of Rainy Date: First Sight
by prettybabo
Summary: Jongin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Singapore ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan pencuri hatinya. Sayangnya, kesan pertama yang ia berikan tidak begitu baik. Kedua kalinya ia bertemu dengan pencuri itu, ia menggenggam erat si pencuri agar tidak hilang lagi dari pandangannya. Jongin perlu menghukumnya dengan menjadikan pemuda cantik itu tahanan cintanya. Kaihun. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Singapore ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan pencuri hatinya. Sayangnya, kesan pertama yang ia berikan tidak begitu baik. Kedua kalinya ia bertemu dengan pencuri itu, ia menggenggam erat si pencuri agar tidak hilang lagi dari pandangannya. Jongin perlu menghukumnya dengan menjadikan pemuda cantik itu tahanan cintanya. Kaihun. Yaoi.

Prequel of Rainy Date.

Chapter One

Incheon Airport, 2013.

"Bye mom."

"Bye! Jangan lupa kabari mommy kalau sudah sampai! Jangan beli pizza aneh itu lagi!" Wanita setengah baya yang terlihat jauh lebih muda dari umur aslinya itu mengecup pipi pemuda berambut coklat dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Mom, aku sudah delapan belas tahun."

"Dan mommy masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau kau sudah terlalu dewasa. Bagi mommy kau tetap my little prince, Hunhun."

"Mom!" Hunhun, si little prince mendengus malu mendengar panggilan norak masa kecilnya itu. "Aku berangkat!"

"Hati-hati Hunhun!" Wanita itu tidak rela melihat kepergiaan anak semata wayangnya. Ditatapnya terus punggung langsing anaknya sampai tidak terlihat karena ramainya suasana pemeriksaan bandara.

Hunhun—atau pemuda yang memiliki nama lahir Oh Sehun—masih merasa pipinya panas akibat panggilan ibunya barusan. Hunhun, nama yang menggemaskan sebenarnya, hanya saja nama itu membuatnya merasa seperti bocah lima tahun. Dia kan baru saja berulang tahun ke delapan belas, sudah memiliki ijin mengemudi, sudah boleh minum alkohol. Sehun rasa panggilan Hunhun sudah tidak lagi pantas untuknya.

Sehun dengan cepat melupakan kekesalannya pada ibunya yang masih terlalu memanjakannya ketika melihat toko cokelat yang menyambutnya didalam bandara. Ibunya, Oh Joonmyeon, selalu membatasi konsumsi manis-manis Sehun. Takut anaknya sakit gigi, takut anaknya gendut, takut anaknya diabetes. Mumpung sang ibu tidak menemaninya kali ini, Sehun bisa beli permen cokelat sebanyak yang ia mau!

Toko pertama yang Sehun datangi adalah toko yang menjual bermacam-macam jenis cokelat. Mata Sehun berbinar-binar bahagia melihat jejeran cokelat yang menggodanya agar membeli mereka semua. Sehun yang sering ditakut-takuti ibunya dampak makan terlalu banyak cokelat hanya membeli sepuluh bungkus, wait, sepuluh? Sehun kan jarang sekali bisa makan cokelat, jadi sepuluh bukan jumlah yang begitu banyak, begitu pikir Sehun.

Sehun begitu terpesona dengan berak-rak cokelat yang dijual, hatinya sibuk menimbang-nimbang apakah ia perlu menambah jumlah cokelat yang sudah ia beli. Begitu sibuknya Sehun dengan pemandangan-pemandangan indah didepannya, membuat Sehun lupa waktu. Telinga Sehun tidak mendengar panggilan-panggilan untuk nomor pesawatnya dan ia baru sadar ketika seseorang mengatakan pesawat ke Singapore akan segera tinggal landas.

Sehun mengecek papan elektronik yang terpasang diseluruh tempat di bandara dan matanya membulat melihat status pesawat yang akan ditumpanginya sudah berstatus akan take off. Sehun segera berlari menuju gate tempatnya check ini, untungnya Sehun masih memungkinkan untuk naik ke atas pesawat meskipun petugas bandara menatap kesal pada Sehun yang membuat kehebohan.

Nafas Sehun terengah-engah ketika duduk nomor tempat duduknya. Sehun benar-benar butuh minum dan kebetulan sekali para pramugari sedang membagikan minuman selamat datang bagi penumpang pesawat kelas satu.

"Coke atau orange juice, Tuan?" Suara seorang pramugari terdengar sangat ramah.

"Coke." Suara besar dan dalam seorang lelaki terdengar. Pramugari lain mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama pada Sehun, dan dengan riang Sehun menjawab jika ia ingin minum coke. Sehun yang sudah kehausan memandang pramugari yang tadi menawarinya minum, mana Coke yang ia inginkan?

"Ma-maaf Tuan. Coke-nya tinggal satu saja dan sudah diambil oleh penumpang diseberang Anda." Pramugari lain yang melayani orang diseberang Sehun tersenyum penuh penyesalan pada Sehun sambil memegang kaleng cola terakhir.

"Huh? Benarkah?" Sehun langsung terdengar begitu kecewa. Jarang-jarang kan Sehun punya kesempatan untuk minum minuman bersoda tanpa mendapat omelan dari ibunya. "Tapi…aku ingin Coke…"

"Maaf Tuan." Kedua pramugari itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai tanda permohonan maaf.

"Tidak bisakah Coke-nya dibagi dua?" Sehun memandang pramugari didepannya dengan wajah memelas. Sehun benar-benar ingin minum cola sekarang.

Terdengar dengusan menahan tawa dari seberang Sehun, dengusan seolah mengejek perkataan Sehun barusan. Sehun yakin sekali jika dengusan itu berasal dari lelaki yang juga menginginkan cola yang berada ditangan si pramugari.

"Eh.." Pramugari itu terlihat bingung dengan permintaan Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan habis kok minum satu kaleng." Sehun berusaha menekan kekesalannya pada lelaki asing yang tadi mendengus menertawakannya. Suara kekeh terdengar jelas sekarang dan Sehun jadi semakin kesal. Sehun memberi isyarat pada pramugari yang menghalangi dirinya dan lelaki menyebalkan itu untuk sedikit bergeser agar ia bisa melihat wajah sang lelaki.

"Kalau tidak mau membagi cola-mu juga tidak masalah kok. Aku kan meminta baik-baik!" Sehun menatap tajam lelaki yang duduk diseberangnya dengan koran ditangannya. Alis Sehun berkerut sebal dan bibir mungil Sehun cemberut menggemaskan.

Lelaki itu terkejut melihat orang yang meminta cola-nya tiba-tiba menunjukkan wajahnya secara langsung. Sehun menatap kesal sang lelaki yang hanya diam membalas memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku mau air putih dingin saja." Sehun berkata pada pramugari yang masih menunggu perdebatannya dengan orang asing ini dalam diam.

"Ehm, ambil saja cola-nya. Aku akan minum orange juice saja."

Huh?

Sehun terkejut mendengarnya. Tadi menertawakannya karena minta berbagi minman lalu tiba-tiba dengan suka rela memberikan seluruh minuman yang mereka perebutkan. Sehun sedikit curiga sebenarnya melihat lelaki—yang dengan berat hati ia akui —tampan itu, jangan-jangan dia lelaki mesum yang akan menggodanya nanti.

"Uhm, terima kasih." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan segera memasang head set-nya agar tidak lagi berurusan dengan lelaki itu lagi. Sehun awalnya ingin menolak cola itu, tapi menolak berarti Sehun harus berargumen lebih lama dengan lelaki asing ini.

Sehun pelan-pelan menegak cola dari kaleng ditangannya, ia benar-benar sedikit ngeri dengan lelaki diseberangnya itu. Tatapan lelaki asing itu tadi sedikit menyeramkan bagi Sehun yang belum pernah bepergian ke luar negeri sendiri. Awalnya sepasang mata lelaki itu terkejut lalu kosong lalu menatapnya tajam. Bagaimana Sehun tidak takut?

 _Huhuhu, mommy, tolong Sehun mom. Kenapa sial sekali Sehun dapat tempat duduk bersebarangan dengan lelaki asing yang aneh seperti dia? Sepertinya Sehun kena karma karena minum cola dan makan cokelat, jadinya nasib Sehun seperti ini_ , Sehun membatin dalam hati. Perjalanan yang memakan waktu berjam-jam ini menjadi sangat tidak nyaman bagi Sehun yang merasa sepasang mata tajam memperhatikannya terus menerus.

—

"Lalu, tiba-tiba dia membolehkan aku memiliki minuman itu Mom! Aneh sekali kan dia? Sudah bertingkah menyebalkan lalu memberikannya begitu saja." Sehun bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu pada ibunya yang sedang duduk didepan meja rias pagi hari itu.

"Memangnya minuman apa sampai kau rela berebutan dengannya?"

"Uhm, ju-juice apple Mom."

"Hanya juice apple?"

"I-iya. Habisnya waktu itu aku sangat ingin juice apple."

"Hmm, sudahlah yang penting Hunhun-nya Mommy tidak kenapa-kenapa. Ayo sekarang kita sarapan dan ke kantor." Joonmyeon mengelus kepala anaknya lembut dan menggandeng Sehun keluar kamarnya.

"Ih, Mommy, jangan panggil aku Hunhun lagi." Sehun kesal mendengar nama kecilnya itu digunakan ibunya lagi.

"Kenapa? Hunhun adalah nama yang sangat menggemaskan."

"Tapi kan aku sudah mau masuk kuliah Mom, sudah besar!"

"Kau selamanya akan jadi pangeran kecil Mommy." Joonmyeon mencubit kecil hidung Sehun dan mendudukkan anak semata wayangnya pada kursi di ruang makan. "Sekarang pangeran Mommy harus sarapan supaya tidak sakit."

"Mommy!" Sehun semakin merengut kesal namun membiarkan ibunya mengusak kepalanya dan menuangkan susu pada mangkuk seralnya.

"Ah iya, Mommy sudah mendaptkan tempat yang sangat strategis untuk off store kita. Tinggal melakukan sedikit perbaikan disana-sini dan kita bisa langsung menggunakannya." Joonmyeon terdengar sangat bersemangat dalam memberikan kabar terbaru bisnis kosmetik yang sedang ia geluti.

"Kenapa cepat sekali Mom? Kemarin sebelum aku berangkat sepertinya masih belum tahu akan membuka toko off store lagi atau tidak." Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya dan memandang ibunya takjub. Wanita didepannya ini memang sangat cepat dan praktis dalam melaksanakan bisnisnya.

Ibu Sehun, Oh Joonmyeon, kehilangan suaminya dalam kecelakaan pesawat ketika Sehun masih tujuh tahun. Sejak saat itu Joonmyeon bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dan Sehun. Kematian suaminya itu membalik seluruh kehidupan bahagia dan mewah yang mereka miliki, Joonmyeon harus memulai semuanya dari awal karena seluruh harta suaminya diambil begitu saja oleh tangan kanan suaminya yang ternyata seorang lelaki licik.

Beruntung Joonmyeon dikaruniai wajah yang cantik dan otak yang cemerlang. Banyak tawaran modeling yang diberikan pada Joonmyeon meskipun ia sudah beranak satu. Berawal dari menjadi model beberapa brand lokal, Joonmyeon mulai dilirik oleh brand cosmetic dan lama kelamaan Joonmyeon tertarik untuk membuat brand cosmetic-nya sendiri.

Hanya dalam tiga tahun, Joonmyeon sudah meluncurkan produk-produk kecantikan yang namanya sudah mulai familiar di masyarakat. Joonmyeon yang awalnya hanya memasarkan produknya secara online dan pada orang-orang disekitarnya, kini mulai membuka toko-toko untuk menjual produk-produk kecantikannya.

"Ada toko yang kontraknya baru saja selesai dan Mommy langsung berusaha menghubungi pemilik lokasi itu. Awalnya dia tidak menjual tempatnya, tapi beberapa hari kemudian dia menghubungi kalau ia menjual tempatnya." Joonmyeon masih bercerita dengan suara menggebu-gebu.

"Dimana tempatnya Mom?"

"Gangnam."

"Gangnam?!" Sehun terkejut setengah mati mendengar jawaban ibunya. Gangnam adalah salah satu kawasan terelit di Seoul dan membeli sebuah tempat diarea pertokoan harganya akan luar biasa mahal.

"Tenang saja. Mommy mendapat pinjaman dari Kris Oppa."

"Kris Hyung lagi? Astaga.." Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan ibunya mengigit bibirnya dengan gugup. "Mom, kasihan Kris Hyung. Seharusnya Mommy memberi kepastian—"

"Ah, sudahlah. Jangan membahas ini dulu. Mommy sedang tidak ingin—"

"Tapi sampai kapan Mommy akan sendiri seperti ini?"

"Iya, iya. Nanti Mommy pikirkan lagi."

"Dari kemarin jawabannya begitu terus." Sehun merengut mendengar jawaban ibunya. Pasalnya, Kris, sahabat masa kuliah ibunya, adalah lelaki tampan yang menyukai Joonmyeon sejak dulu. Bahkan setelah Joonmyeon menikah dan mempunyai anak, Kris tetap mencintai Joonmyeon seperti masa-masa kuliah dimana Joonmyeon tidak memiliki status sebagai seorang janda.

Sejak kematian ayah Sehun, Kris sering sekali berkunjung kerumahnya dan membantu Sehun dan Joonmyeon melewati banyak hal. Mulai dari mengurus Sehun, membantu mengurusi masalah keuangan Joonmyeon hingga menjadi figur ayah dan teman bagi Sehun. Meskipun Kris seumur dengan ibunya, Sehun tetap memanggilnya Hyung karena mereka begitu dekat.

Sudah beberapa tahun terakhir, Kris mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Joonmyeon. Kris ingin menjadi suami untuk Joonmyeon dan ayah untuk Sehun tapi sayangnya Joonmyeon tidak juga memberikan jawaban. Bayangkan, beberapa tahun Kris menunggu jawaban Joonmyeon atas lamarannya, Sehun saja sampai gemas sendiri pada ibunya yang susah sekali mengakui isi hatinya sendiri.

"Jangan ngambek begitu, Mommy kan hanya bingung.."

"Bingung apa lagi Mom? Mommy sendiri bilang kalau Mommy sudah nyaman dengan Kris Hyung dan aku juga tidak masalah memiliki ayah tiri." Sehun berkata datar. "Sudahlah, pokoknya Mommy jangan menggantungkan Kris Hyung terus, nanti diambil wanita lain baru tahu rasa."

"Kenapa kau jadi jahat sama ibumu sendiri sih?"

"Habisnya Mommy!"

"Dasar." Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya atas kekeras kepalaan Sehun jika sudah menyangkut mengenai Kris. Memang salahnya sih dia tidak segera memberi kepastian pada Kris. Sejujurnya, Joonmyeon agak ragu untuk menikah lagi. Umurnya sudah hampir empat puluh tahun dan dia sudah memiliki Sehun. Meskipun Joonmyeon tahu kalau Sehun pasti suatu saat nanti akan meninggalkannya dan memulai hidup baru dengan orang yang Sehun cintai.

"Setelah ini kita bertemu dengan arsitek."

"Paman Jinyoung?"

"Tidak. Kali ini Mommy tidak menggunakan jasa Jinyoung, bayarannya terlalu mahal. Mommy menggunakan jasa arsitek baru."

"Siapa?"

"Kim Jongin."

"Kim Jongin? Aku belum pernah dengar namanya."

"Dia memang masih muda dan baru memulai karirnya tapi Mommy sudah melihat hasil kerjanya. Sangat bagus! Selain itu, orangnya juga sangat tampan dan santun."

"Benarkah? Jangan melebih-lebihkan Mom.." Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan tidak percaya. Biasanya ibu-ibu kan sering berlebihan kalau bercerita.

"Mommy sungguhan! Nanti kalau sudah bertemu langsung, Mommy pastikan kau akan terpesona." Joonmyeon sangat yakin dengan ucapannya. "Ah, iya bagaimana kabar kakak kelasmu itu? Siapa namanya? Chanyeol?"

"Sudahlah Mom, jangan bicarakan lelaki brengsek seperti dia. Aku rasanya masih ingin mencekiknya setiap kali ingat dia menyelingkuhiku di minggu kedua kami berkencan." Sehun meremas sendok ditangannya dengan kesal teringat mantan kekasihnya yang terakhir. Untung saja Sehun menyayangi tangannya yang lembut dan lentik, kalau tidak, pasti tangannya sudah melayang mematahkan rahang Chanyeol.

Sehun dan Joonmyeon melanjutkan sarapan mereka dengan masih mengobrol. Kedua ibu dan anak ini memang sangat akrab dan memiliki pikiran yang sangat terbuka. Joonmyeon tidak mempermasalahkan Sehun yang memilih menjadi gay dan Sehun juga tidak masalah dengan gaya Joonmyeon yang kadang-kadang tidak sesuai dengan umurnya.

Tawa ibu dan anak itu terus mengisi apartemen mewah yang mereka tinggali. Perbedaan usia dan pilihan pasangan, tidak menjadikan keduanya bersitegang dan menjauhi satu sama lain. Mereka hanya berdua didunia ini dan jika tidak saling melindungi, siapa yang akan menolong mereka diwaktu sulit nanti?

—

Sehun memandang lelaki didepannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dari semua arsitek di seluruh Kota Seoul, kenapa harus lelaki ini yang menjadi pilihan ibunya. Sehun menganga ketika pertama kali melihat paras Kim Jongin yang duduk dibelakang meja besar yang dipenuhi kertas-kertas coretan.

Sehun sama sekali tidak lupa bagaimana wajah lelaki asing—yang kini menjadi salah satu rekan kerja ibunya—yang memandanginya hampir selama tujuh jam dan juga membuat Sehun nyaris melupakan kalau ia dijemput di bandara dan tidak naik taksi karena begitu takutnya Sehun jika si orang asing tadi mengajaknya bicara lagi.

Saat ini, Sehun hanya bisa menunduk dan memainkan ujung kemeja longgarnya. Sehun tidak tahu apakah si Kim Jongin ini masih mengingatnya karena lelaki itu sama sekali tidak terkejut atau menunjukkan reaksi apapun ketika melihat Sehun muncul dikantornya.

"—kami hanya ingin merenovasinya sebagian. Lantai dasarnya masih bagus dan dindingnya juga masih kuat. Mungkin menambah lantai diatasnya dan lebih banyak bermain dengan interior design." Joonmyeon berkata penuh semangat pada Jongin dan tidak memperdulikan Sehun yang sedari tadi diam dan menunduk.

"Ah, tentu saja Nyonya. Saya juga menggeluti interior design. Anda bisa menggunakan jasa kami kalau Anda tertarik."

"Saya sudah mendengar kalau Anda sangat berbakat dalam hal interior design. Secara pribadi, saya sangat menyukai hasil kerja Anda di bakery dan cafe yang kini sangat ramai itu."

"Jangan terlalu memuji saya Nyonya, saya baru memulai semuanya. Masih banyak hal yang harus saya pelajari." Jongin tersenyum penuh kerendahan hati. Sehun hanya menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, kapan pertemuan ini akan selesai? Jika ibunya dan si arsitek ini jadi semakin akrab, bisa sampai sore nanti.

"Saya mau ke kamar mandi sebentar." Sehun gelagapan mendengar ibunya yang akan ke kamar mandi. Kalau ibunya pergi, berarti dia akan berduaan dengan lelaki ini?

"Ah ya, silahkan. Kamar mandi ada tepat diujung lorong." Jongin dengan sopan memberi arah menuju kamar mandi pada Joonmyeon. Begitu wanita setengah baya itu keluar ruangan, keheningan ganjil langsung memenuhi atmosfer.

"Apa kau mau minum? Cola misalnya?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara pelan. Sehun yang mendengar pertanyaan Jongin langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan mata mereka saling menatap pertama kali sejak Sehun masuk ruangan.

"Ti-tidak, terima kasih." Sehun terbata-bata menolak tawaran Jongin. Ekspresi Jongin sangat sulit ditebak. Bibirnya tersenyum ramah namun matanya kadang bersinar nakal.

"Kau yakin? Kau sepertinya sangat menyukai cola." Sehun meremas ujung kemejanya semakin kencang.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu hal itu?" Sehun berusaha untuk tidak gagap.

"Aku yakin kau masih mengingatku. Kenalkan, aku Kim Jongin." Jongin tersenyum ramah pada Sehun dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk dijabat. Sehun tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa, memperkenalkan dirinya juga atau pura-pura tidak ingat kejadian di pesawat tempo hari?

"Ah, baiklah. Sepertinya aku salah orang. Maaf." Jongin menarik kembali tangannya yang juga tidak juga disambut oleh Sehun. "Kalau kau memang orang yang aku temui dipesawat, tentu saja dia tidak akan bersikap sopan dan tenang sepertimu. Kelihatannya orang yang aku temui itu sikapnya sedikit bar-bar dan—"

"Bar-bar? Kau mengataiku bar-bar?" Sehun langsung melotot penuh amarah pada Jongin. Bisa-bisanya lelaki seperti bermulut mengesalkan seperti Jongin mengatainya bar-bar.

"Jadi, kau ingat aku?" Jongin menyeringai lebar melihat Sehun jatuh kedalam perangkapnya. Pipi Sehun menghangat mengetahui ia baru saja dikerjai Jongin. "Kim Jongin." Tangannya kembali terulur untuk dijabat Sehun.

"Oh Sehun." Sehun menggumamkan namanya pelan tanpa mau menjabat tangan Jongin, ia masih kesal pada Jongin yang dianggapnya tidak sopan. Lalu baru saja ia dikerjai, membuat Sehun semakin kesal pada Jongin.

"Hm, nama yang cantik." Jongin menarik tangannya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Jangan sok manis. Aku tahu kau lelaki menyebalkan." Sehun berkata tajam.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Jongin menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Semua yang ada pada dirimu sangat menunjukkan kalau kau lelaki sok."

"Semua yang ada pada diriku? Kau memperhatikanku dari ujung kepala sampai kaki?" Jongin menyeringai lagi—seringai yang membuat ia semakin tampan.

"Lelaki tidak punya sopan seperti—" Sehun menghentikan ucapannya saat pintu kantor Jongin terbuka. Joonmyeon sudah kembali dari kamar kecil.

"Nah, sampai mana kita tadi?" Joonmyeon dengan semangat melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Jongin mengenai desain toko barunya. Jongin tersenyum dan mulai mengobrol serius dengan Joonmyeon, bersikap seolah dia tidak menggoda Sehun tadi.

Setelah hampir dari dua jam, akhirnya Sehun dan Joonmyeon berjalan keluar dari gedung firma tempat Jongin bekerja. Sehun yang selama berjam-jam disana terlihat gelisah dan tegang kini sedikit lebih santai, ia berjalan dibelakang dan membiarkan ibunya dan Jongin berjalan berdampingan. Kedua orang itu masih sibuk membicarakan interior design dan juga furniture.

"Kau mau makan siang bersama Jong?" Joonmyeon menawari Jongin begitu mereka sudah sampai didepan gedung. Cara bicara mereka sudah tidak formal lagi, beruntunglah Joonmyeon adalah ibu yang modern dan mudah bergaul dengan anak-anak yang jauh lebih muda darinya.

"Ah tidak usah Nyonya." Jongin menolak sopan dan hati Sehun bergelenyar penuh kelegaan.

"Ayolah. Kau adalah anak muda yang cemerlang dan berpengetahuan luas. Aku suka mengobrol denganmu, aku bosan hanya makan siang bersama Sehun terus." Joonmyeon menambahkan sambil bergurau.

"Ibu!" Sehun merengut mendengar ucapan ibunya, meskipun ia tahu kalau Joonmyeon hanya bergurau.

"Ah.." Jongin terlihat bimbang untuk menerima tawaran dari Joonmyeon.

"Ayolah!" Joonmyeon setengah memaksa Jongin.

"Baiklah." Jongin menyerah dan ikut masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah datang untuk menjemput Sehun dan ibunya. Sehun yang mendengar Jongin menyetujui ajakan ibunya hanya membatin kesialannya, kenapa nasibnya sial begini sih? Apa kesialannya karena berbohong pada ibunya tentang makan cokelat dan cola masih berlanjut?

Pilihan Joonmyeon untuk restoran tempat mereka makan siang adalah restoran mewah ditengah Gangnam yang harga satu gelas ice tea-nya membuat banyak orang mengernyitkan dahi. Sehun juga heran, kenapa ibunya memilih restoran ini. Joonmyeon mungkin memang orang yang berada, ia bisa dengan mudah membeli apapun yang ia inginkan. Tapi menghamburkan uang bukanlah gaya Joonmyeon, hal yang juga ditanamkan pada Sehun.

"Tidak biasanya Mom." Sehun berkomentar sambil membaca buku menu didepannya.

"Mommy ada janji dengan Kris Oppa." Joonmyeon menjawab ringan.

"Kris Hyung akan bergabung dengan kita sekalian?"

"Tidak, dia hanya akan mampir sebentar. Dia ada rapat ditempat ini, jadi lebih baik kita makan disini saja."

"Hm, begitu." Sehun mengangguk paham dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku menu. Mata Sehun tidak sengaja menangkap tatap mata Jongin yang kala itu sedang menatapnya, sebenarnya Jongin terus-terusan menatap Sehun sejak mereka dimobil.

Sudah berkali-kali Sehun mendelik kesal pada Jongin agar berhenti memandangi wajahnya tapi Jongin hanya akan mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari Sehun sebelum kembali memakukan pandangannya pada Sehun lagi.

"Kau mau pesan apa Kim Jongin?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada ramah palsu untuk menyindir Jongin yang sama sekali belum membaca buku menu.

"Coba pilihkan satu untukku." Jongin berkata santai.

"Aku tidak tahu seleramu."

"Aku percaya padamu."

"Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko."

"Aku mau mengambil resiko, demi kau." Jongin menjawab ringan namun jawaban itu membuat alis Sehun naik.

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa memilihkanmu lobster dan tidak tahu kau alergi pada lobster." Sehun berkata tajam pada Jongin, ia kesal dengan sikap sok keren Jongin. Kenapa juga Jongin jadi sok akrab dengannya? Didepan ibunya lagi?

"Aku percaya padamu karena aku percaya kalau ada chemistry diantara kita." Jongin berkata datar penuh percaya diri dengan mata masih beradu pandang dengan Sehun. Sehun sunggu kaget mendengar perkataan Jongin, dipandanginya Joonmyeon yang sibuk menelepon dengan entah siapa. Sepertinya Joonmyeon tidak memperhatikan perdebatan dua anak muda didepannya.

Lelaki cantik itu berhenti mendebat kalimat Jongin dan hanya diam mencoba menebak isi kepala Jongin. _Chemistry? Chemistry pantatmu! Aku tidak menemukan chemistry apapun denganmu kecuali hasrat untuk melempar buku menu ini pada wajah menyebalkannya itu!_

"Hunhun, Kris Oppa sudah ada didepan. Mommy akan ke lobby sebentar." Joonmyeon tiba-tiba berkata dengan terburu-buru dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas.

"Iya Mom, jangan lama-lama." Sehun mengiyakan setengah hati. Lagi-lagi dia akan ditinggal berdua dengan lelaki sok keren ini.

"Hunhun?" Jongin bertanya sambil menahan tawa mendengar panggilan sayang Joonmyeon pada Sehun. Tidak aneh kok panggilan itu, cocok malah. Sama-sama menggemaskan seperti Sehun.

"Shut up, Kim Jongin." Sehun mendelik pada Jongin yang menertawakannya.

"Cocok untukmu, sangat menggemaskan." Komentar Jongin.

"Permisi, apakah kami sudah bisa mencatat pesanan Anda?" Untung saja seorang pelayan datang jadi Sehun tidak perlu bersusah-susah mendiamkan Jongin.

"Tanyakan pada lelaki cantik ini, dia yang akan memesankan makan siangku." Jongin menutup buku menunya dan tersenyum lebar pada pelayan. Sehun sungguh ingin muntah sekarang.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, aku masih menunggu ibuku." Sehun berkata pelan pada pelayan ketika ponselnya diatas meja bergetar.

"Halo? Mommy?"

"Hah?"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Baiklah, katakan pada Kris Hyung supaya cepat sembuh." Sehun menutup panggilan dari ibunya dengan frustasi. Ada apa dengan hari ini? Kenapa dia sial sekali?

"Ada ap—" Jongin baru saja akan bertanya ketika ponselnya berbunyi dan nama Joonmyeon tertera disana.

"Halo Nyonya?"

"Ah, iya tidak apa-apa."

"Selamat siang, Nyonya." Berbeda dengan wajah masam Sehun, Jongin justru tersenyum lebar begitu mendapat telepon dari Joonmyeon.

"Hm, sepertinya hanya kita berdua." Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya ketika mengatakan hal itu. "Jadi, kita akan makan apa?" Jongin bertanya penuh keceriaan.

"You're so shameless, Kim Jongin." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tajam.

"I am trying to recover my image." Jongin masih saja santai, ia tersenyum lebar melihat Sehun yang sudah terlihat akan meledak.

"Wh—"

"Because I want to look good in front of my soon to be boyfriend."

To Be Continue

Bikin prequel yeyeyeyeyeye

Apa banget sih ya Author ini, cerita satu belum kelar udah bikin yang lain..

Tapi tenang aja, seri yang lain engga mungkin Author abaikan^^

Author masih belum tahu ini bakal rated T atau M.

Enaknya rated apa nih?

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review yaaa^^

Gomawo!


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Singapore ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan pencuri hatinya. Sayangnya, kesan pertama yang ia berikan tidak begitu baik. Kedua kalinya ia bertemu dengan pencuri itu, ia menggenggam erat si pencuri agar tidak hilang lagi dari pandangannya. Jongin perlu menghukumnya dengan menjadikan pemuda cantik itu tahanan cintanya. Kaihun. Yaoi.

Prequel of Rainy Date.

Chapter Two

"Ha! Mau membuktikan image bagus-nya? Image bagus yang mana? Langsung ketahuan kan siapa dia sebenarnya!" Sehun terus mengomel sambil memakan kentang gorengnya, ia sudah tidak peduli pada dietnya, yang penting kini ia bisa menghilangkan rasa laparnya dan mengeluarkan emosinya.

"Kenapa sih Mommy bekerja sama dengan dia? Arsitek di kota ini sangat banyak! Dan kenapa harus dia sih?!" Sehun tidak sadar jika monolognya terlalu keras sehingga menarik perhatian banyak orang.

Sehun memang sedang kesal bukan main, makan siangnya tadi dengan Jongin benar-benar berantakan. Ketika mereka sedang menunggu makan siang mereka dengan suasana yang sangat tegang, tiba-tiba dua orang wanita muda menghampiri mereka. Awalnya mereka hanya saling menyapa dan menanyakan kabar, sampai tiba-tiba salah satu wanita itu berkata sesuatu tentang kencan mereka yang tertunda.

Jongin langsung terlihat gugup bukan main dan Sehun tentu saja langsung merasa kesal. Baru saja Jongin merayunya dengan 'my soon to be boyfriend' dan Sehun, uhm, well, mulai termakan rayuan manisnya. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis datang dan menagih hutang berkencan pada Jongin, sudah sepantasnya kan Sehun marah.

Sehun dengan dramatis langsung meninggalkan Jongin dengan dua wanita tadi dan mencari taksi. Tujuan pertamanya adalah makan dan restoran pertama yang ia lihat adalah restoran cepat saji yang menyajikan ayam goreng. Sehun langsung memesan satu paket besar burger dan cola, meluapkan amarahnya pada makanan adalah salah satu kebiasaan buruk Sehun.

"Hwalwoo?"

"Kau dimana?"

"Mwakwan."

"Telan dulu bodoh. Aku sedang didepan kantor ibumu dan ibumu bilang kau sedang kencan! Kencan dengan siapa dirimu?!"

"Mwommy bwilang akwu kwencwan?! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sehun tersedak burgernya. Jangan-jangan tadi ibunya sengaja meninggalkan Sehun dengan Jongin berdua? Sehun memiliki sedikit kecurigaan pada ibunya.

"Kau sungguhan sedang kencan?!"

"Tidak! Uhuk! Aku sedang di Gangnam, jemput aku!" Sehun menyedot cola-nya dengan kesal. Kenapa tiba-tiba sahabatnya ini membahas kencan dari tadi? Tidak tahu apa, Sehun sedang kesal sekali dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kencan?

Sehun menutup panggilan pada ponselnya. Lelaki tukang gosip yang baru saja meneleponnya, Byun Baekhyun, adalah salah satu orang yang paling up to date jika menyangkut gosip. Meskipun ia loyal pada Sehun dan selalu menjaga nama baik sahabatnya, ia paling tidak tahan mendengar cerita seperti tadi. Andaikan tadi ia sedang liburan ke bulan sekalipun, pasti Baekhyun akan menjemput Sehun untuk mendengar gosip terbaru dari kisah cinta Sehun.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit, Baekhyun sudah masuk kedalam restoran dengan wajah cerah untuk menyambut gosip terbaru. Sehun sedikit jengah pada Baekhyun jika sudah bertingkah seperti itu tapi Baekhyun adalah teman terbaiknya dan ia butuh seseorang untuk mengeluarkan kekesalannya.

"Jadi…."

"Jadi, kau ingat pria cola yang aku temui dipesawat?"

"Hm, kenapa dia? Jangan bilang…jangan bilang…."

"Yap, dia adalah arsitek baru mommy-ku." Sehun berkata dengan penuh kekesalan dan mencengkram burgernya terlalu kencang hingga acarnya jatuh ke atas meja.

"Tapi kau bilang dia tampan kan?" Baekhyun benar-benar puas dengan cerita yang Sehun bawa untuknya, tidak rugi dia tadi dikutuk oleh seluruh pengguna jalan karena cara menyetirnya yang serampangan agar bisa segera bertemu Sehun.

"Well, memang tampan sih, tapi sikapnya Baek. Astaga, dia benar-benar lelaki menyebalkan yang arogan." Sehun menyudahi makan siangnya karena sudah mendapatkan sesuatu yang lain untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Sehun langsung bercerita panjang lebar mengenai pertemuannya dengan Jongin hari itu. Mulai dari kantor Jongin hingga kedatangan wanita yang merusak makan siangnya dengan Jongin.

"Kau menyukai Jongin?" Baekhyun berkata dengan alis berkerut.

"Menyukai? Apa kau gila? Aku bahkan rela biaya kuliahku dipotong supaya mommy bisa membayar arsitek lain!"

"Kalau kau tidak suka, kenapa harus marah Jongin berkencan dengan wanita lain?"

"I-itu…bukan karena Jongin berkencan dengan wanita atau pria lain. Aku tidak peduli jika dia mengencani gorila sekalipun. Aku hanya kesal karena dia merayuku disaat dia sudah bersama orang lain."

"Kau cemburu?"

"What? Baek! Otakmu hari ini kenapa? Untuk apa aku cemburu?!"

"Well, kalau kau tidak suka, harusnya—"

"Ugh! Pokoknya aku tidak suka Jongin. Oke?" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik lengan Baekhyun agar segera pergi. Baekhyun hanya menahan senyumnya melihat Sehun yang uring-uringan karena seorang pria. Jarang sekali seorang pria bisa memberi dampak pada mood Sehun, biasanya Sehun tidak pernah peduli dengan orang yang menggodanya.

"Kita mau kemana Bos?" Baekhyun sudah duduk dibalik kemudi dan mulai menyetir mobilnya keluar dari area parkir restoran cepat saji tersebut.

"Ke kantor mommy. Kita harus segera mulai bekerja tahu." Sehun mendengus tidak percaya pada pertanyaan Baekhyun. Musim panas ini, Joonmyeon memang memberi Sehun dan Baekhyun pekerjaan diperusahaan kecilnya agar kedua pria cantik ini tidak hanya kelayapan tidak jelas.

"Ah iya. Aku hari ini ingin bekerja dibagian tester. Siapa tahu ada yang cocok dan bisa ku bawa pulang." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan mengemudi penuh semangat, kelewat semangat sampai Sehun terus mencengkram sabuk pengamannya dan berdoa supaya dia selamat sampai tujuan.

"Ugh, aku ingin muntah." Sehun memegang perutnya yang penuh dengan wajah sedikit pucat. "Aku menyesal berteman denganmu." Sehun mengucapkan kata itu lagi untuk kesejuta kalinya setiap kali ia disetiri oleh Baekhyun.

"Ya, ya, jadi ayo segera bekerja." Baekhyun menarik lengan Sehun agar sahabatnya itu menghentikan sikap manjanya. Masa sudah bertahun-tahun berteman, masih belum terbiasa juga dengan gaya menyetir Baekhyun yang ugal-ugalan?

"Aku sungguhan ingin muntah kali ini Baek. Sepertinya aku makan terlalu banyak." Sehun menutup mulutnya, wajah cantik Sehun terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Baekhyun langsung panik melihat Sehun yang sungguhan sakit, bisa dihajar oleh Joonmyeon kalau ia membuat anak semata wayang wanita karir itu kenapa-napa.

"Kau mau pulang saja? Atau kau mau berbaring? Astaga, kau harus minum air hangat." Baekhyun setengah memapah Sehun berjalan masuk kedalam gedung tempat perusahaan keluarga Oh berada. Sehun yang sudah benar-benar akan muntah menurut saja, ia perlu berbaring atau lebih baik lagi, toilet.

"Baek, toilet. Aku akan muntah." Baekhyun dengan cepat mengganti arah kakinya yang awalnya menuju ruang pribadi Sehun menuju toilet.

Gedung tempat Joonmyeon menjalankan perusahaannya bukanlah gedung mewah yang bertingkat, perusahaannya masih sangat baru dan dia belum punya cukup dana untuk membangun gedung besar. Bangunan yang ia gunakan sekarang sudah cukup besar, dengan empat lantai termasuk parkir basement. Sudah cukup besar bukan untuk sebuah perusahaan yang baru berjalan beberapa tahun?

"Akan ku ambilkan air hangat. Tunggu disini dulu, oke? Usahakan jangan pingsan." Baekhyun melesat meninggalkan Sehun yang berlutut didepan kloset untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Hoek..ugh.." Sehun meraba-raba dinding toilet untuk mencari tisu.

"Ini." Seseorang mengulurkan tisu pada Sehun.

"Terima kasih." Sehun bergumam pelan. "Lebih baik kau pergi saja, sangat menjijikkan melihat orang yang sedang muntah." Sehun berkata lemah, namun bayangan orang yang berdiri dibelakang Sehun itu tidak juga hilang. Menunjukkan orang itu masih berada disana.

"Kena—"

"Hai, apa kau pergi meninggalkanku tadi karena kau sakit?" Lelaki itu, Kim Jongin, membungkukkan badannya untuk mengecek keadaan Sehun dengan wajah cemas.

"H-huh?" Sehun tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Mau marah? Kepalanya masih berputar-putar karena mual. Sehun hanya memandangi Jongin dengan wajah bingung, sudah jelas tadi ia meninggalkan Jongin dengan wajah kesal dan Jongin masih mengira ia pergi tadi karena sakit? Lelaki ini idiot atau keterbelakang mental?

"Muntahkan semua dulu supaya kau merasa lebih baik." Jongin mendorong kepala Sehun kembali menghadap kloset dan memijat tengkuk Sehun lembut. Sehun memang masih ingin muntah, perutnya masih terasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Hoek…hoek…" Sehun memuntahkan isi perutnya dan Jongin akan mengulurkan tisu pada Sehun. _Kenapa orang ini ada disini? Dan kenapa aku membiarkan dia membantuku?_

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Jongin bertanya pelan sambil mengelus-elus punggung Sehun lembut.

"Hoek…hoek…hoek…" Sehun tidak menjawab karena isi perutnya keluar lagi. Jongin kembali memijat tengkuk Sehun dan menyiapkan tisu untuk Sehun.

"Kau sakit apa sampai muntah-muntah seperti ini?"

"Hoek…hoek…" Sehun lagi-lagi tidak menjawab.

"Kau tidak…hamil kan?" Sehun mengelap mulutnya dan memutar lehernya menghadap belakang untuk memberi tatapan galaknya pada Jongin. Enak saja dia dituduh hamil, dia kan masih perjaka dan perawan!

"Aku kan cuma mengira saja. Jadi kau tidak hamil. Bagus." Jongin berdiri keluar dari bilik kamar mandi melihat Sehun yang sepertinya sudah tidak akan muntah lagi.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Sehun tahu jika dia seharusnya mengucapkan terima kasih dulu tapi melihat wajah Jongin yang sok polos dan tidak merasa bersalah itu membuat kekesalan Sehun naik lagi.

"Aku mencarimu."

"Mencariku?" Sehun berjalan menuju wastafel untuk membersihkan dirinya.

"Kau langsung pergi begitu saja. Aku khawatir."

"Huh? Khawatir? Kenapa kau khawatir padaku? Khawatir saja sana pada semua orang diluar sana yang sedang kau janjikan untuk berkencan." Sehun menyalakan air keran wastafel dan mulai mencuci mulutnya yang terasa tidak enak karena habis muntah-muntah.

"Aku tidak punya janji kencan pada siapa-siapa." Jongin berdiri disamping Sehun dan memperhatikan Sehun.

"Hah, yang benar saja." Sehun masih sangat lemas jika ia harus berdebat kali ini.

"Dia bukan sia—"

"SEHUUUN! MAAFKAN AKU TERLALU LAMA!" Suara Baekhyun terdengar memekakkan telinga, pintu toilet dengan kasar terbuka dan seorang pria cantik masuk ke dalam dengan membawa segelas air putih. "Aku harus memanaskan airnya dulu karena wanita tolol itu—eh…"

"Uh, terima kasih Baek. Ayo, segera ke ruangan. Aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik." Sehun dengan cepat menarik lengan Baekhyun yang masih bengong melihat Jongin, bahkan air hangat dalam gelas yang dibawa Baekhyun sampai tumpah.

"Terima kasih kembali Hunhun!" Jongin berkata dengan keras pada Sehun yang berjalan melaluinya begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Sehun hanya mendengus kesal dan menarik Baekhyun keluar dengan wajah bingung.

"Siapa dia Hun? Keren sekali! Kenapa dia memanggilmu Hunhun? Kau tadi sedang mengobrol dengan—"

"Astaga, untuk apa dia kemari?"

"Dia membantumu ketika muntah-muntah tadi? Oh my God, jarang sekali ada lelaki tampan yang baik hati seperti itu. Dan kau malah—"

"Dia bilang mencariku? Untuk merayuku lagi? Setelah ketahuan identitas playboy-nya? Yang benar saja! Dia pikir aku bodoh!"

"Dia merayumu? Oh! Dia gay? Astaga, apa dia pegawai baru disini? Aku harus mendapat nomor teleponnya!"

"Baek, dia itu si lelaki buaya! Dia itu Kim Jongin!" Sehun tidak tahan dengan ocehan Baekhyun tentang betapa tampan dan kerennya lelaki yang ia temui dikamar mandi tadi.

"Dia Kim Jongin?!" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan matanya melotot lebar. "Kau bilang Kim Jongin itu hanya tampan! Tidak sangat tampan! Dia itu sangat hot Hun! Kau bilang padaku dia hanya oke!"

"Buka matamu lebar-lebar Baek! Dia itu standar saja, memang sih dia tinggi dan rambutnya bagus, wangi dan—ah pokoknya dia biasa saja! Lebih tampan Chanyeol!" Sehun menjejakkan kakinya dengan kesal karena ia kelepasan memuji kekerenan Jongin.

"Hah! Kau yang harus membuka matamu Hun! Dari pada Chanyeol si kadal tukang selingkuh itu, jelas lebih keren Jongin!"

"Baek, kau itu teman siapa hah? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membela Jongin hanya karena dia tampan? Percuma saja kalau dia keren tapi kelakuannya seperti itu." Sehun berkacak pinggang dan memandang kesal ke arah temannya.

"I-iya sih, ta-tapi kalau aku…tidak apa sih kalau lelakinya setampan Jongin!" Baekhyun berkata sambil terkekeh.

"Sudah sana ambil buaya itu!" Sehun menatap kesal pada Baekhyun dan melengos meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri dilorong.

"Ya! Jangan marah!" Baekhyun tertawa dan mengejar Sehun. "Aku tidak berminat dengan Jongin kok, untukmu saja! Jangan cemburu begitu!"

"Enak saja cemburu! Kau ambil dia aku sama sekali tidak masalah kok!" Sehun terus berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tertawa senang sudah bisa menggoda temannya.

—

"Jangan tinggalkan aku dirumah sendiri Mom!"

"Salahmu sakit!"

"Kenapa aku malah disalahkan?"

"Sudah tahu kau tidak bisa makan terlalu banyak fast food dan kau makan sampai dua porsi double cheese burger! Salah sendiri jadi sakit!"

"Mommy! Jangan jahat-jahat dengan anak semata wayangmu!"

"Pokoknya hari ini kau dirumah saja! Jangan kemana-mana sampai kau benar-benar sembuh! Mommy tidak bisa menambah pekerjaan untuk merawatmu honey.."

"Tapi aku bosan dirumah terus Mom…"

"Nanti Baekhyun akan kesini setelah jam makan siang."

"Aku bosan hanya bertemu dengan Baekhyun."

"Jangan rewel Hunhun." Joonmyeon mengelus kepala anaknya dengan lembut, sudah tiga hari Sehun merasa badannya kurang sehat. Joonmyeon sudah memarahi Sehun habis-habisan karena makan fast food meskipun pada akhirnya tentu saja Joonmyeon akan merawat Sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang, Sehun kan anak satu-satunya.

"Please Mom, aku hanya sakit sedikit saja tidak boleh keluar sama sekali. Aku sudah besar." Sehun terus merengek dan menahan ibunya agar tidak meninggalkan dirinya dirumah sendirian lagi.

"Hari ini hari terakhir kau bed rest, oke? Mommy janji akan pulang cepat dan kita akan pergi berkencan." Joonmyeon menatap Sehun lembut, sungguh anaknya ini sangat manja dan kekanakan. Harus dibujuk dengan janji-janji manis dulu supaya mau menurut.

"Baiklah, jangan pulang lebih dari jam tiga sore." Sehun akhirnya mengangguk dan membiarkan ibunya memakai sepatunya dan keluar dari apartemen mewah mereka. Dengan menghela nafas panjang Sehun berjalan lesu kembali ke kamarnya, ia sudah mengantuk lagi akibat obat yang baru saja ia minum.

Begitu kepala Sehun menempel di bantal, matanya terasa semakin berat. Bibir Sehun membentuk senyum kecil, ia teringat dengan rengekannya pada ibunya barusan. Tadi ia merengek ingin keluar rumah dan ikut ke kantor karena bosan dirumah sedangkan kini baru saja ibunya meninggalkannya dia sudah akan tidur lagi.

Setelah beberapa jam, Sehun mulai terbangun. Mata Sehun mengerjap pelan memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, ia tahu saat ini sudah hampir siang dan ia harus segera bangun untuk makan siang dan minum obat lagi. Sehun memaksakan tubuhnya untuk duduk agar ia tidak tertidur lagi, tapi….ada yang aneh…

Kamarnya rapi sekali.

Dan hidung mancung Sehun menangkap wangi makanan yang samar.

Mungkin Baekhyun atau salah satu suruhan ibunya.

Sehun memutuskan untuk mandi dulu sebelum makan siang, tubuhnya sudah bau karena kemarin seharian belum mandi sama sekali. Tanpa Sehun sadari, sepasang mata memperhatikan pergerakannya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Orang itu sebenarnya heran kenapa Sehun tidak menyadari keberadaannya padahal dia duduk dilantai kamar tidur besar itu dengan buku ditangannya. Mungkin Sehun masih mengantuk dan belum sepenuhnya sadar jadi ia terus saja memperhatikan Sehun yang baru bangun.

Sehun masih saja tidak menyadari keberadaan orang lain dikamarnya dan dia dengan santainya mulai membuka kancing piyamanya sambil berkaca, memperhatikan wajah cantiknya yang semakin hari semakin cantik.

"Krim malamku sudah mau habis, harus beli lagi." Sehun bergumam pelan. Tangannya sudah selesai membuka kancing piyamanya dan mulai melepaskan kain satin itu dari tubuh seksinya. Si lelaki asing menduga Sehun akan mandi.

Orang asing yang duduk dilantai kamar Sehun? Matanya membelalak lebar dan menatap tubuh sempurna didepannya. Ingin sebenarnya ia berteriak pada Sehun agar berhenti dan menyadari kehadirannya tapi ia juga ingin melihat tubuh bagian bawah Sehun yang pasti sangat indah.

"Se-se—" Pria asing itu berusaha bicara sebelum Sehun mulai membuka celananya. Memang sih, dia ingin melihat pria cantik didepannya itu telanjang tapi ia tahu kalau ia memiliki prioritas lain selain melihat calon kekasihnya telanjang, yaitu memperbaiki nama baiknya yang buruk didepan pria cantik itu.

"Aku sudah lapar lagi." Sehun kembali bergumam dan masih sibuk mengamati dirinya didepan kaca. Tangannya bergerak mengelus-elus perut rata yang dimata si lelaki asing sangat menggiurkan. "Bisa-bisa berat badanku naik kalau sakit terlalu lama."

"Ehem, Sehun…" Si lelaki asing mencoba berdeham tapi hanya suara tercekat yang keluar, entah mengapa keadaan Sehun yang setengah telanjang seperti ini membuatnya gugup dan mendadak idiot.

Sehun masih tidak mendengar apapun dan tangannya mulai bergerak ke arah karet celana piyamanya, jari-jari lentik itu mulai menarik karet itu kebawah dan terlihatlah kaki jenjang nan mulus yang membuat lelaki penyelinap itu menganga semakin lebar. Yang lebih menggiurkan adalah dua bongkahan tembam yang terlihat sangat halus dan kenyal, lalu dari pantulan kaca si lelaki bisa melihat organ intim Sehun yang mungil dan tertidur lemas.

"Sehun…" Lelaki itu akhirnya buka suara. Matanya memandang terpana kearah Sehun yang sepenuhnya telanjang.

"AAAAAAAA!" Sehun tentu saja mendengar jelas namanya disebut, lelaki asing itu hanya beberapa kaki dari tempatnya berdiri dan mata Sehun langsung terbuka lebar dan berteriak begitu lantang.

"Tu-tunggu dulu.." Si lelaki baru merasa langkahnya dalam memberi tahu kehadirannya salah, seharusnya ia pura-pura saja tidak melihat Sehun telanjang dan akan keluar kamar Sehun nanti ketika Sehun sudah masuk kamar mandi.

"ADA PENJAHAAAAATTTT!" Sehun meraih benda-benda terdekat untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan tangan lain mencari sesuatu untuk menyerang orang itu. Sehun berhasil meraih atasan piyama yang tadi sudah ia jatuhkan ke atas lantai dan juga sebuah hair dryer yang ia acung-acungkan pada Jongin, berusaha untuk memukul lelaki itu.

"Bukan…bukan…aku Jongin! Kim Jongin!" Jongin berdiri dari lantai dan melindungi dirinya dari serangan hair dryer Sehun. "Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"DASAR MESUM! LELAKI TIDAK TAHU DIRI! KAU MAU MELAKUKAN APA PADAKU?! AKAN KU ADUKAN PADA MOMMY!" Sehun berteriak-teriak kesetanan, sungguh ia sangat malu dan kesal saat ini. Belum pernah ada yang melihatnya telanjang bulat selain ibunya, itu pun bertahun-tahun yang lalu!

"Aku tidak—"

"PLAYBOY MESUM! SUDAH KAU APAKAN AKU HAH?!" Sehun terus memukuli Jongin dengan hair dryer-nya dengan tangan lain mencengkram bajunya erat-erat untuk menutupi dada hingga pahanya yang polos.

"Sehun…aku tidak—" Jongin berjalan mundur untuk menghindari pukulan-pukulan Sehun yang rupanya lumayan menyakitkan, tanpa ia sadari dinding sudah dibelakangnya dan tidak ada lagi tempat untuk menghindari serangan Sehun.

"—KAU LELAKI MESUM! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?! AKAN KU PANGG—" jeritan Sehun berhenti ketika sebuah bibir mengecupnya singkat. Matanya membesar melihat lelaki didepannya menciumnya tanpa izin dan begitu tiba-tiba, menghasilkan jeritan yang lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya. Tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi menggenggam hair dryer melepaskan genggamannya pada benda elektronik itu dan menyentuh bibirnya yang kini sudah tidak perawan lagi.

"God, berhenti menjerit Sehun." Jongin tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatasi lelaki cantik yang dari tadi menjerit tiada henti. Memang sih salah menciumnya tadi, tapi otak Jongin rasanya buntu karena jeritan Sehun sungguh sangat memekakkan.

"KAU MENCIUMKU! DASAR KAU PLAYBOY MESUM! ITU CIUMAN PERTAMAKU BODOH! KAU SUNGGUH AKAN MATI!" Sehun mengusap-usap bibirnya dengan kasar dan untung saja tangan satunya masih berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan selembar kain yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

"Berhenti berteriak, orang-orang akan mengira—"

"HUWAAAAA! MOMMY PECAT DIAAAA!" Jongin benar-benar tidak tahan dengan lengkingan suara Sehun dan menggenggam tangan Sehun kuat-kuat, membuat Sehun menghentikan segala jeritan dan amukannya karena terkejut dengan perlakuan Jongin padanya, takut jika tiba-tiba Jongin akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu…" Sehun menatap Jongin penuh amarah dan ketakutan. Takut jika kain satu-satunya yang melindungi tubuhnya jatuh karena tangan Jongin menarik tangannya membuat kain itu hanya menempel ringan ditubuhnya dan bisa jatuh kapan saja.

"Maafkan aku tapi aku sungguh-sungguh tidak melakukan apapun dan…dan…" Jongin tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena kain yang menutupi tubuh Sehun perlahan-lahan mulai jatuh.

"Le-lebih baik kau mandi dulu.." Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sehun dan berlalu dengan cepat dari hadapan Sehun yang wajahnya luar biasa merah.

Sehun hanya ternganga melihat kepergian Jongin begitu saja dengan tubuh polos sempurna karena kain tadi sudah sepenuhnya jatuh ke atas lantai. Bisa Sehun rasakan wajahnya panas dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Kenapa jantung Sehun bisa berdebar sekencang ini? Pertama, ia malu. Sangat malu. Tubuhnya terekspos seutuhnya didepan pria yang sangat ia benci. Kedua, ia marah. Tentu saja dia marah, ciuman pertamanya diambil dengan sangat tidak romantis oleh pria yang sangat ia benci. Ketiga, ia bingung. Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba dikamarnya dan kenapa lelaki itu tiba-tiba terlihat lebih….tampan ketika gugup melihatnya naked seperti tadi.

"Dia benar-benar akan mati ditanganku." Sehun sekali lagi mengusap bibirnya dengan kesal dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Perasaan kesal Sehun masih mendominasi rupanya, dan ia memastikan jika ia akan mengungkapkan amarahnya setelah mandi nanti.

—

Hampir satu jam Jongin duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemen Sehun dengan kaki gemetar dan wajah merah. Kenapa ia jadi seperti anak sekolah menengah pertama yang masih perjaka? Memang dia sudah memiliki cukup banyak pengalaman dalam dunia percintaan dan ia sudah berkali-kali melihat tubuh wanita atau pria yang polos secara langsung, bahkan mencicipinya.

Tapi…

Tubuh Sehun tadi bisa membuat Jongin merasa dirinya anak empat belas tahun yang baru pertama kali melihat film porno. Jongin tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dadanya. Rasa berdebar, rasa penasaran, hingga rasa khawatir. Jongin juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa merasa khawatir? Mungkin rasa khawatir jika tubuh seksi Sehun akan jatuh ke tangan orang lain?

Jongin berusaha menenangkan kakinya yang gemetar sejak keluar dari kamar Sehun. Tidak ia sangka, ada seseorang yang bisa membuatnya merasa seperti ini dan orang itu adalah Oh Sehun, lelaki judes yang luar biasa cantik. Agar dirinya lebih cepat tenang, Jongin berusaha menyibukkan diri, ia menata makanan-makanan—yang ia beli didekat apartemennya—diatas meja makan dengan telaten.

Pria tampan ini mulai khawatir karena sudah satu jam Sehun belum juga keluar dari kamarnya. Mungkin Sehun malu bertemu dengannya? Atau masih marah juga dengannya? Ah, Jongin jadi menyesali tindakan gegabahnya mencium Sehun barusan. Dasar bibir sialan, kalau saja tidak begitu seksi pasti dia tidak akan menciumnya begitu saja.

Jongin berdiri didepan pintu kamar Sehun dengan gugup, haruskah ia mengetuk pintu? Atau memanggil nama Sehun saja? Kalau tidak dijawab bagaimana? Kalau Sehun sedang mandi bagaimana? Sehun kan kulitnya sangat halus, pasti perawatannya lama.

 _Damn, Jong. Kau adalah Kim Jongin, oke? Bersikaplah cool seperti biasanya. Ketuk pintunya dan katakan 'apa kau sudah selesai mandi? aku sudah menyiapkan makanan'. Katakan seperti itu dengan nada cool._

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Jongin mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun sambil berdeham kecil, berharap suaranya nanti tidak terdengar gugup sama sekali.

"Sehun? Apa kau sudah selesai mandi?"

Sunyi.

"Sehun?"

"A-aku baru selesai." Sehun menjawab dari dalam kamar.

"Aku bawakan makanan untukmu, keluar dan makan sianglah."

"Ba-baiklah."

Jongin nyaris saja melompat kegirangan karena Sehun paling tidak menanggapi ucapannya, terlebih Sehun mau makan siang dengannya. Jongin berlari menuju meja makan seperti anak kecil yang akan mendapatkan cake cokelat, ia pastikan semua tertata sempurna dan duduk dengan riang disalah satu kursi makan.

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu kamar Sehun terbuka dan Sehun keluar dengan piyama baru yang membuat Sehun sangat menggemaskan. Piyama itu berwarna kuning dan bermotif bebek-bebek kecil yang imut, membuat pemakainya yang sudah imut jadi terlihat semakin imut.

"Aku selalu pakai piyama jika sedang sakit." Sehun berkata datar menanggapi wajah Jongin yang ternganga dengan penampilannya.

"Eh, ba-bagus kok." Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun saat menyadari jika matanya yang terpana oleh kehadiran Sehun akan membuat kadar kekerenannya berkurang. Jongin kan ingin terlihat keren, tapi kenapa dari awal pertemuannya dengan Sehun ada saja hal yang menggagalkan keinginannya tersebut?

"Apa aku perlu mengambilkan nasi baru yang lebih hangat?" Baru Sehun duduk didepan Jongin dan mulai mengambil sumpitnya, Jongin sudah mengejutkannya.

"Tidak usah, ini masih hangat."

"Baiklah, selamat makan." Jongin ikut mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai makan. Sepanjang makan siang, Jongin terus-terusan bertanya apakah Sehun menyukai makanan yang terhidang, atau apakah Sehun membutuhkan sesuatu hingga Sehun harus melempar pandangan dingin pada Jongin agar membiarkannya makan dengan tenang.

Jongin yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu langsung memasang sikap kerennya, ia selalu lupa untuk menjaga sikap cool-nya setiap kali melihat Sehun. Sungguh Sehun adalah lelaki paling cantik, menggemaskan dan memikat yang pernah ia temui sampai-sampai Jongin yang dikenal sebagai seorang player bisa berubah personality-nya sampai seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Sehun mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berkecamuk dikepalanya.

"Untuk menjengukmu tentu saja." Jongin menjawab santai. "Aku berpapasan dengan ibumu di lobi dan dia memberikanku kode apartemenmu jadi, disinilah aku. Menjagamu dan memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

 _Baik-baik saja bagaimana? Gara-gara kau aku nyaris kena serangan jantung tadi dan kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku! Huhuhu, ciuman pertamaku. Ugh, ingin sekali kulempar wajahnya dengan piring-piring ini, tapi pasti aku pasti kalah kalau melawannya dengan kekuatan fisik._

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini ketika mengejar incaranmu?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah sampai meninggalkan pekerjaanku dan membersihkan seluruh apartemen orang yang ku sukai hanya untuk mendapat perhatiannya." Jongin menjawab dengan senyum kecil. Jawaban Jongin membuat gerakan Sehun yang akan menyuapkan makanan terhenti.

"Biasanya, mereka semua akan takluk dalam satu atau dua jam. Tapi kau bahkan tidak berusaha meminta nomor ponselku." Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Mereka semua? Berarti kau mengakui kalau kau seorang player?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya.

"Well, iya. Dulu sebelum bertemu denganmu."

Sehun tertawa mendengar jawaban Jongin, sungguh jawaban khas seorang player.

"Kau tidak percaya?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Menikahlah denganku."

To Be Continue

Chapter two finally done yuhuuuu

Sampai sekarang masih rated T ya, tapi rencananya mau bikin nyerempet-nyerempet M tapi masih banyak fluff-nya juga karena Author bingung yang minta T juga banyak wkwkwk

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran yaaa^^

Gomawo^^


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Singapore ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan pencuri hatinya. Sayangnya, kesan pertama yang ia berikan tidak begitu baik. Kedua kalinya ia bertemu dengan pencuri itu, ia menggenggam erat si pencuri agar tidak hilang lagi dari pandangannya. Jongin perlu menghukumnya dengan menjadikan pemuda cantik itu tahanan cintanya. Kaihun. Yaoi.

Prequel of Rainy Date.

Chapter Three

"Hunhun, jangan marah lagi dong."

"Habisnya mommy…"

"Mommy minta maaf, oke? Mommy benar-benar tidak ada maksud apa-apa."

"Mommy tahu tidak dia itu…" Sehun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ia sungguh malu mengingat kejadian yang melandanga beberapa jam yang lalu. "Pokoknya dia itu menyebalkan Mom!"

"Menyebalkan bagaimana?"

"Dia itu sok keren dan dia…dia…pokoknya menyebalkan!"

"Baiklah. Mommy minta maaf karena sudah membiarkan Jongin masuk ke dalam apartemen kita, Mommy pikir akan lebih baik jika kau ada temannya dan kau juga mengeluh bosan hanya bertemu dengan Baekhyun terus-terusan kan?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan dia lagi." Sehun melipat tangannya didepan dada dan menatap kesal kearah luar jendela mobil. Kris dan Joonmyeon yang duduk dikursi depan hanya bisa menggeleng sambil bertukar pandang.

"Jangan terlalu membenci seseorang, nanti kau jadi suka bagaimana?" Kris ikut buka suara.

"Ih, tidak akan aku suka dengan playboy seperti dia!" Sehun semakin kesal karena tidak ibunya atau calon ayah tirinya yang mendukung kekesalannya pada Sehun. Ingatan Sehun kembali pada dua jam kebersamaannya dengan Jongin tadi siang, niatnya yang ingin marah-marah pada Jongin karena sudah melecehkannya gagal total karena…apa ya? Sehun tidak tahu, pokoknya entah kenapa kemarahannya bisa surut begitu saja begitu melihat Jongin menghidangkan makanan diatas meja.

Belum lagi ajakan norak Jongin untuk menikah. Kemarin-kemarin sudah yakin sekali akan menjadikan Sehun pacarnya, dan kini mengajaknya menikah. Memangnya dia hidup di era apa? Baru lulus SMU sudah menikah. Sehun kan ingin kuliah yang tinggi dan bisa bekerja dengan sukses seperti ibunya. Lagi pula Sehun juga tidak mau punya calon suami playboy yang banyak dikejar-kejar pria dan wanita tidak jelas.

Begitu Jongin pulang, Sehun langsung menumpahkan amarahnya pada Joonmyeon yang menurutnya menjadi penyebab Jongin bisa sok dekat dengannya. Wajah imutnya merengut sepanjang sore dan bibir mungil itu juga terus mengomel tanpa henti. Joonmyeon yang tidak begitu mengerti kenapa Sehun bisa begitu kesal pada Jongin hanya mendengarkan kemarahan Sehun. Lagi pula bagaimana Joonmyeon akan paham alasan Sehun kesal dengan Jongin kalau Sehun hanya mengomel tidak jelas tanpa menceritakan kesalahan Jongin?

"Aku mau makan gula kapas!" Sehun berkata dengan nada memerintah, nada yang ia gunakan jika sedang kesal.

"Baiklah." Joonmyeon hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. "Oppa, bisa mampir ke Sungai Han? Disana banyak penjual gula kapas."

"Tentu saja." Kris dengan gesit memutar balik arah mobil menuju Sungai Han yang baru saja mereka lewati. Sehun dengan kekanakannya tidak mau segera meredakan amarahnya, padahal Joonmyeon dan Kris kan tidak tahu apa-apa.

Sesampainya di Sungai Han, amarah Sehun langsung hilang seketika. Apalagi setelah ia mendapatkan gula kapas ditangannya, tatapan matanya sudah tidak tajam lagi tapi jadi seperti anak anjing yang manis. Hati Sehun semakin senang melihat ibunya dan Kris yang mesra, berjalan berdampingan dan tangan Kris melingkari bahu Joonmyeon. Ah, sepertinya ia akan mendapat ayah baru dengan cepat!

Tidak ingin mengganggu, Sehun memilih jalan sedikit menjauh dari pasangan yang sudah cukup umur tersebut. Sambil menikmati gula kapasnya, Sehun memandangi orang-orang yang berkunjung ke Sungai Han pada petang itu. Pemandangan yang menyenangkan bagi Sehun melihat gelak tawa orang-orang disekitarnya, membuat perasaannya ikut senang juga.

Mata Sehun beredar menatap sekitar dan pandangannya berhenti ketika melihat sosok yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat sekarang. Bukan hanya pandangannya yang berhenti, tapi senyumannya juga menghilang. Kakinya diam, tidak lagi melangkah mengikuti Kris dan Joonmyeon.

Kim Jongin.

Si lelaki hidung belang.

Si lelaki mesum.

Dan hebatnya dia disana berdiri membawa sebuah tas wanita.

 _Dasar buaya! Baru tadi siang merayuku mengajak menikah dan malam ini dia sudah membawa tas wanita lain? Lelaki ini sungguh tidak tahu malu! Seenaknya saja mencium orang lain! Merayu! Menerobos apartemen orang!_ Sehun mengumpat kesal dan berjalan cepat menuju Jongin yang sepertinya tidak menyadari ada seorang lelaki cantik yang datang kearahnya dengan kepala siap meledak.

"Ya! Hidung belang!"

Sehun berdiri didepan Jongin dengan mata melotot, kedua tangannya berkacak diatas pinggang.

"Sehun? Kau disini juga? Deng—"

"Dasar buaya! Kau merayuku seharian dan sekarang membawa tas wanita lain?!" Sehun berteriak penuh amarah, menarik perhatian banyak orang.

"I-ini tas—"

"Aku benci kau!" Sehun melempar gula kapasnya kearah Jongin dan meninggalkan Jongin masih dengan langkah cepat yang menunjukkan dengan jelas kalau ia sedang marah.

Jongin mengedipkan matanya bingung. Apakah Sehun baru saja menamparnya dengan gula kapas? Tidak sakit sama sekali, jelas. Malah baginya sedikit lucu. Tapi kenapa Sehun bisa semarah itu karena ia membawa tas tangan wanita? Dipandanginya Sehun yang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, kenapa si cantik itu kalau marah lebih seram dari ibunya?

Ah iya ibunya, apa ibunya sudah selesai dari toilet?

"Ibu?" Mata Jongin menangkap sosok wanita yang berdiri memandangnya dengan mata nyaris keluar dari tempatnya, kedua tangannya menutupi mulutnya menunjukkan ia sedang sangat terkejut.

"Siapa orang tadi? Kenapa dia marah-marah padamu?" Ibu Jongin mengusap-usap pipi anaknya yang tadi terkena gula kapas. Sebagai seorang ibu, tentu saja ia tidak terima anaknya ditampar meskipun dengan gula kapas.

"Ah dia itu, uhm, orang yang aku sukai." Jongin berkata sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hah?" Wajah ibunya yang begitu mirip dengannya semakin terlihat terkejut.

"Dia itu pria baik Bu, sungguh. Dia hanya kesal denganku."

"Kesal kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau punya pacar?" Ibu Jongin, Taemin, langsung mencerca anaknya yang tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang kehidupan percintaanya.

Memangnya Jongin bisa cerita apa? Cerita kalau ia menggoda pria dan wanita yang berbeda setiap malam? Walaupun ibunya tahu tentang hal itu, Jongin berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menyinggung kisah cintanya agar tidak mendapat ceramah panjang dari ibunya tentang kesetiaan dan komitmen.

"Dia tahu kalau aku, uhm—"

"Kalau kau playboy?" Taemin dengan to the point mengutarakan isi kepala Jongin.

"Aku tidak playboy Ibu! Aku cuma mencoba melakukan pendekatan pada berbagai macam orang, supaya pikiranku lebih terbuka dan—" Jongin langsung dijewer telinganya oleh Taemin karena terlalu banyak beralasan.

"Sudah Ibu katakan berapa kali, ubah sifat tidak baik itu. Sekarang saat kau menyukai seseorang mereka tidak akan percaya padamu." Taemin mengamit lengan anaknya dan berjalan menyusuri pinggir Sungai Han lagi. Taemin tahu jika Jongin sudah berani mengatakan menyukai seseorang, maka anaknya itu sedang jatuh hati dan tergila-gila dengan orang itu. Seumur hidup, baru sekali Jongin mengaku menyukai seseorang pada ibunya, itu pun sudah belasan tahun yang lalu ketika anaknya ini masih sekolah menengah pertama.

"Aku sedang berusaha Bu." Jongin merengut.

"Jangan bermain-main lagi."

"Iya Bu, aku sungguh serius kali ini." Jawaban Jongin membuat hati Taemin lega. Rupanya hati anaknya masih berfungsi dengan normal, bisa sungguhan jatuh cinta. Ah, sepertinya hari-hari yang ia impikan untuk menimang cucu akan segera terwujud.

"Jadi, siapa namanya? Apa dia teman sekantormu? Atau teman lamamu? Dia bekerja dimana? Rumahnya—"

"Ibu!" Jongin merengek kesal, playboy kita ini ternyata manja juga dengan ibunya.

"Ayolah, beri bocorannya! Ibu ingin tahu seperti apa calon menantu Ibu!"

"Calon menantu apa sih Ibu! Dia saja selalu galak padaku!"

"Ibu yakin kalau dia akan jadi calon menantu Ibu." Taemin berkata penuh keyakinan. Sebagai seorang ibu, memang hatinya berkata begitu. Lagi pula, siapa yang bisa menolak pesona anaknya yang paling tampan diseluruh muka bumi ini?

"Ah, baiklah." Jongin mengalah. "Namanya Sehun, dia baru saja lulus SMU." Mata Taemin terbelalak mendengar ucapan Jongin. Baru lulus SMU? Berarti kemungkinan bisa langsung menikah kecil dong? Yah, tidak jadi menimang cucu.

"Kira-kira dia mau menikah muda tidak ya?" Taemin bergumam pelan.

"Ibu!"

—

Suasana didalam ruangan itu benar-benar awkward.

Kedua pria yang ada disana tidak ada yang saling bicara. Pria tinggi dan tampan berkulit eksotis itu duduk membaca sebuah dokumen dengan wajah serius sedangkan pria yang satu lagi duduk memainkan kukunya yang sempurna.

Meskipun keduanya tidak saling bicara tapi mata keduanya berusaha saling melirik dan akan saling membuang muka ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Sehun menggigit bibirnya kesal karena pria tampan didepannya tidak membuat suasana yang tegang ini menjadi lebih rileks. Bagaimana pun juga Jongin jauh lebih tua dan dewasa harusnya Jongin mengalah dong kalau mereka saling diam seperti ini.

Sehun jadi bertanya-tanya, apa kata-katanya tadi keterlaluan ya? Sampai Jongin yang biasanya selalu berusaha sangat keras mendapat perhatiannya jadi diam seperti ini. Sudah hampir dua jam pula. Pagi tadi Sehun memang berkata ketus pada Jongin yang tersenyum dan menyapanya ramah di lobi kantor Joonmyeon.

" _Selamat pagi Sehun!" Sehun teringat pada senyum ramah Jongin tadi pagi dan dia sama sekali tidak membalasnya. Malah pura-pura tidak dengar._

" _Sehun! Kau ikut rapat pagi ini?" Jongin menjajari langkah Sehun yang menuju eskalator naik, masih dengan senyum cerianya._

" _Jangan ikuti aku!" Sehun mendesis kesal, berusaha berjalan lebih cepat._

" _Hei biar aku jelas—"_

" _Tidak usah kau jelaskan! Aku sudah tahu kalau kau lelaki buaya yang hanya akan mendekatiku sampai kau bosan dan pergi begitu saja ketika aku sudah sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu!" Sehun membentak Jongin yang terus berusaha mengikutinya._

 _Lobi yang cukup ramai pada pagi hari itu langsung sunyi senyap mendengar ucapan Sehun yang cukup keras. Semua mata memandang anak pemilik perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja yang sedang membentak seorang pria tampan. Pipi Sehun langsung memerah merasakan banyak pasang mata yang tertuju kearahnya, ia malu._

 _Namun lebih malu Jongin yang diperlakukan seperti itu didepan umum. Dibentak-bentak di lobi yang ramai oleh anak bosnya. Terlebih lagi yang mereka perdebatkan ini adalah masalah percintaan. Wajah Jongin tidaklah merah namun sedikit pucat mendengar ucapan tajam Sehun, padahal lelaki cantik itu belum pernah menghabiskan waktu bersamanya._

 _Sehun berjalan cepat menuju elevator dan memencet tombol naik dengan terburu-buru. Jongin mengikuti Sehun dibelakangnya dengan pandangan mata masih mengikuti mereka. Beruntung bagi keduanya elevator naik pagi itu belum ramai sehingga mereka bisa terbebas dari tatapan penuh tanya dari pegawai lainnya._

 _Sehun dan Jongin tidak saling bicara ketika kotak besi itu membawa mereka naik ke lantai tertinggi pada bangunan itu. Sehun menggigiti bibirnya penuh ketegangan, takut jika tiba-tiba Jongin akan menghajarnya karena sudah mempermalukan lelaki itu didepan umum. Hati Sehun juga perlahan mulai diselimuti rasa bersalah, seharusnya ia tidak berkata seperti itu didepan umum. Mau ditaruh mana harga diri Jongin?_

"Aku rasa, pembangunan akan sedikit terlambat karena material seperti ini agak sulit dicarinya. Aku akan mencoba ke Timur Tengah untuk melihat apakah material seperti ini bisa didapat dengan harga lebih miring karena harga disini pasti gila tingginya." Jongin berkata datar tanpa memandang ke arah Sehun.

"Eh, iya." Sehun sebagai satu-satunya orang yang ada diruangan itu menjauhkan jari-jarinya dari giginya dan menjawab dengan gugup. Jongin sama sekali tidak membicarakan kejadian tadi pagi, ia bersikap profesional dan tidak membicarakan masalah pribadi mereka.

"Tolong katakan itu pada ibumu. Dan juga aku menyarankan agar lantai dua jangan menggunakan konsep ini karena akan sangat kontras ketika—" Jongin berbicara panjang lebar mengenai konsep lantai dua yang hanya lewat telinga Sehun tanpa meninggalkan jejak sama sekali diotaknya.

"—kau paham tidak?"

"Paham, paham." Sehun mengangguk-angguk meyakinkan, padahal ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang Jongin ucapkan. Sehun sedari tadi ingin sekali memandang wajah Jongin agar tahu bagaimana suasana hati Jongin, apakah Jongin marah padanya? Atau biasa saja? Sayangnya Sehun yang harga dirinya begitu tinggi tidak berani memandang wajah lelaki itu langsung, alhasil mata Sehun memperhatikan tangan Jongin yang…berotot dan berurat.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku rasa rapat hari ini sekian dulu. Aku ada janji dengan klien lain setelah makan siang." Jongin menutup dokumen ditangannya dan merapikan kertas-kertas didepannya.

"Huh? Sudah selesai?" Sehun gelagapan melihat Jongin yang tiba-tiba sudah beres-beres dan siap meninggalkan ruang rapat.

"Kenapa? Masih ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Jongin berhenti merapikan kertas-kertasnya.

"Uhm, tidak." Sehun ikut merapikan kertasnya setengah hati.

"Tanyakan saja." Jongin menarik tangan Sehun agar pria itu berhenti melakukan apapun yang sedang Sehun lakukan. Pertama kali setelah kejadian pagi itu, Jongin menatap mata Sehun. Sehun menarik lepas tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan tajam Jongin.

"Ti-tidak ada.." Sehun bergumam tidak jelas. "Well, baiklah kalau kau memaksa." Sehun berdeham dan kembali memasang wajah datarnya pada Jongin. "Kenapa kau sedari tadi mendiamkan aku? Kenapa kau baru mengajakku bicara saat ibu dan yang lainnya meninggalkan ruang rapat? Kau marah karena tadi pagi aku membentaku? Aku minta maaf!" Sehun berkata cepat dengan suara lantang. Cara bicara yang sangat salah untuk meminta maaf.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun dan berdiri dari duduknya. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya melihat Jongin yang berjalan perlahan menuju kursinya yang berseberangan dengan kursi yang diduduki Jongin.

Jantung Sehun rasanya berhenti merasakan Jongin berhenti tepat dibelakangnya. Belum sempat Sehun memutar kursinya, Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menerpa pipi kanannya.

"Itu bukan cara yang benar untuk minta maaf. Kau tahu?" Suara Jongin begitu lirih ditelinga Sehun.

"Ya! Menyi—" Sehun berusaha bangkit dari duduknya dan menghindari Jongin yang menurutnya terdengar sangat berbahaya. Tangan Jongin bergerak begitu cepat membalik kursi yang diduduki Sehun dan membawa pria cantik itu menghadap wajahnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa jatuh hati pada pria sepertimu Oh Sehun?" Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun, hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan dan itu membuat Sehun memejamkan matanya.

"Kau selalu membentak-bentakku, mengacuhkan aku, dan tadi pagi kau mempermalukan aku tapi aku tidak bisa setitik saja menghilangkan rasa sukaku ini. Kenapa ya?" Bibir Jongin yang tadi berada didepan bibir Sehun bergerak menuju telinga Sehun. Tubuh pria cantik itu rasanya langsung panas merasakan kontak fisik yang begitu intim ini, darahnya berdenyut lebih cepat menuju sebuah titik diantara kakinya.

"Jongin ja—"

"Apa karena kecantikanmu?" Suara Jongin terdengar begitu rendah dan menggoda ditelinga Sehun, membuat bulu kuduk Sehun meremang. "Apa karena senyummu yang memikat? Atau karena kulit halus ini?" Jongin menyentuh perlahan kulit leher Sehun yang terekspos.

"He-hentikan.." Sehun menahan nafasnya merasakan jari Jongin mengelusnya. Sehun bukanlah pria jalang atau nakal, ia hanya tidak pernah disentuh atau diperlakukan seperti ini. Bahkan berciuman saja baru kemarin, mana mungkin ia pernah bertingkah yang lebih-lebih. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya ia diperlakukan begitu intim, sedikit saja sentuhan pada tubuhnya, Sehun bisa langsung terangsang.

"Wangimu bahkan sangat menggoda Oh Sehun." Jongin sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Sehun yang wajahnya sudah merah padam. "Begitu banyak alasan untuk jatuh hati padamu tapi sayangnya aku tidak menyukaimu untuk alasan semu itu." Jongin menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun dan memandang Sehun lekat-lekat.

Sehun terengah-engah begitu Jongin menjauh darinya, ditutupnya kakinya rapat-rapat untuk menyembunyikan penisnya yang sudah menegang. Sehun tidak berani melihat wajah Jongin, dan sialnya pemandangan didepannya adalah perut Jongin yang terbalut kemeja putih press body, menunjukkan bahwa perut itu memiliki otot-otot yang kuat. Pemandangan yang membuat Sehun semakin sengsara.

"Kenapa kau terengah-engah?" Jongin menyeringai melihat wajah Sehun yang merah dan nafas yang putus-putus. "Apa kau berpikir sesuatu yang nakal?"

"Huh? Pikiran nakal apa?" Sehun mendorong Jongin jauh-jauh dan berusaha melarikan diri dari pertanyaan Jongin.

"Kau harus belajar sopan santun Sehun. Tatap aku ketika aku bicara, jangan pergi begitu saja ketika aku sedang bicara. Aku lebih tua darimu, kau tahu itu kan?" Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dan mendorong pria itu dimeja rapat. Sehun menelan ludahnya merasakan tatapan Jongin yang masih mengintimidasi. Sehun sendiri juga bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia bisa bersikap kurang ajar pada Jongin? Padahal biasanya ia selalu sopan pada siapapun.

"Apa kau baru saja berpikir nakal?" Jongin mengulang pertanyannya dan menarik dagu Sehun agar memandang matanya. Jantung Sehun berdebar begitu cepat merasakan tubuh Jongin yang nyaris menempel dengan tubuhnya, begitu dekat dan intim.

"Aku tidak berpikiran apa-apa.." Sehun bergumam pelan, berusaha mengalihkan matanya dari mata tajam Jongin. Bohong memang, siapa yang tidak berpikir macam-macam ketika seorang pria mengunci tubuhmu dan bernafas begitu dekat dengan lehermu? Berbicara dengan suara begitu berat dan sensual, Sehun tidak salah kan kalau berpikit kotor? Bahkan ia tadi sempat berpikir Jongin akan menelanjanginya diruang rapat.

"Hm, baiklah." Jongin berdiri dan melepaskan Sehun yang sedari tadi ia tahan pojokkan antara dirinya dan meja rapat. "Lalu, bisa jelaskan kenapa ini basah?" Jongin menunjuk gundukan kecil diantara kaki Sehun yang terlihat basah.

"A-apa?" Sehun malu sekali sekarang. Dia ketahuan berbohong karena celananya mengkhianatinya. Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati, kenapa ia bisa sampai basah hanya karena hal seperti ini?

"Kenapa kau bisa basah hanya karena hal seperti ini?" Jongin menyuarakan isi kepala Sehun yang Sehun sendiri juga tidak tahu jawabannya. Tanpa banyak bicara Sehun mendorong Jongin menjauh dan berlari meninggalkan ruang rapat.

Jongin hanya terkekeh melihat Sehun yang wajahnya merah padam dan celananya basah. Lucu sekali pria itu, selalu ketus padanya tapi baru ia bisiki hal-hal seperti itu saja sudah basah. Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum, suasana hatinya begitu riang karena langkah untuk mendapatkan pria pujaan hatinya sudah semakin dekat.

Jongin sangat yakin jika Sehun menyukainya, karena mana mungkin Sehun tidak mungkin bisa semudah itu ereksi jika Sehun tidak tertarik padanya. Belum lagi Sehun yang selalu marah-marah setiap kali Jongin digoda wanita lain.

"Ah, sekarang urus penisku dulu." Jongin mengelus gundukan penisnya pelan. Siapa bilang Jongin tidak ereksi? Penisnya sudah tegang sejak ia menghirup aroma Sehun yang sangat menggugah, belum lagi wajah merah yang malu tadi, membuat ia ingin menelanjangi Sehun dan memperkosanya diatas meja rapat ini.

—

"Hmmhhh…sakit sekalihhh…ahhh…" Sebuah tangan lentik bergerak pelan membuka celana panjang yang melekat ditubuhnya. Gerakannya sangat pelan karena sesuatu diantara kaki jenjang itu terlihat menonjol dan menyakitkan.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini.." Suaranya terdengar gelisah dan berat. Nafasnya sesekali putus-putus dan desahan keluar dari bibirnya setiap helai kain yang membalut gundukan itu bergerak.

Sehun melepas seluruh celananya dan memandang penis kecil yang berdiri tegak diantara kakinya dengan pandangan putus asa. Belum pernah Sehun merasa sesakit ini pada penisnya. Belum pernah penis Sehun berdiri setegang ini hingga mengeluarkan cairan lengket seperti ini.

"Kenapa aku bisa teganghh..ahhh…" Sehun memejamkan matanya ketika ia menyentuh kepala penisnya sendiri untuk membersihkan cairan yang keluar terus menerus. Seumur hidup, Sehun memang belum pernah beronani tapi bukan berarti dia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hubungan seksual dan lain-lainnya.

"Kenapa Jongin bisa membuatku begitu tegang…" Sehun menyentuh lagi kepala penisnya, terasa aneh namun sangat nikmat. "Aku membencinya..ahhh…nghhh…" Sehun memejamkan matanya lagi dan bayangan tangan kekar Jongin ketika memegang dokumen-dokumen, perut kekar Jongin yang berbalut kemeja muncul dikepalanya.

"Ngghh…sakit sekali…ahhhh…." Sehun mulai menekan-nekan kepala penisnya dengan ujung jarinya. Dirinya sedikit aneh memainkan penisnya sendiri namun rasa panas dan sakit yang meliputi seluruh tubuhnya membuat Sehun tidak bisa berhenti.

Sehun memang tadi langsung meninggalkan kantor tanpa berpamitan pada ibunya yang sedang rapat. Dirinya begitu malu karena tertangkap basah oleh Jongin, membayangkan seringai puas Jongin ketika menangkap basah dirinya tadi membuat Sehun semakin malu.

Begitu sampai dirumah, Sehun langsung masuk kekamar dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.. Dibukanya seluruh pakaian yang menempel ditubuhnya, berharap rasa panas yang menyelimuti tubuhnya bisa segera hilang.

Kini Sehun tergeletak dengan nafas terengah-engah dengan kaki terbuka. Penisnya yang tegak berwarna merah dan tiada henti mengeluarkan cairan precum, apalagi ketika pemiliknya memainkan kepala penisnya.

"Mhhmmm…ahhh…kenapa enak sekalihh…uhhh…" Sehun mencengkram seprai dibawahnya sementara tangan satunya masih terus memainkan kepala penisnya sendiri. Sehun tidak tahu cara pasti para lelaki beronani, yang ia tahu mereka memainkan penis mereka sendiri sampai orgasme.

"Ahhh…uuhh…nghh…Jonghhh…" Sehun terkesiap mendengar desahan yang ia keluarkan dari bibirnya sendiri. Kenapa nama Jongin bisa keluar? Apa karena tadi Jongin yang membuatnya gila seperti ini?

"Mhhmm…Jonginhh…ahhhh…uhhh…" Sehun sudah tidak peduli lagi, yang penting rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan sekarang. Jari-jari lentik itu bergerak lebih cepat menekan-nekan kepala penisnya, berharap orgasmenya segera datang.

Drrtt…drrt…drrtt…

Sehun mencari ponselnya yang ternyata ada diujung tempat tidur. Sehun pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat nama pemanggilnya, tidak ada namanya. Tangan Sehun meletakkan ponselnya dengan sebal, mengganggu orang mencari kenikmatan saja. Sialnya, nomor itu menghubungi Sehun berkali-kali hingga Sehun dengan terpaksa mengangkatnya sedangkan tangan satunya masih menekan-nekan ujung penisnya.

"Sehun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun mengenal betul suara ini, suara Jongin.

"Ma-mau apa kau?"

"Kenapa teleponku tidak diangkat dari tadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin terdengar cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sehun menjawab ketus.

"Bagaimana dengan penismu? Apa baik-baik saja juga?" Jongin bertanya lagi, kali ini Sehun bisa menangkap nada bicara Jongin yang usil.

"Penisku baik-baik saja!" Sehun merasa pipinya merah lagi, jadi Jongin menghubunginya hanya untuk menanyakan kabar penisnya? Mesum sekali!

"Kau tadi beronani? Membayangkan aku?"

"Dalam mimpimu!" Sehun menahan nafasnya sejenak agar desahan tidak keluar lagi dari bibirnya, ditekan-tekannya terus kepala penisnya semakin lama semakin keras. Sayangnya, Jongin bukanlah pria polos, ia bisa menangkap deru nafas Sehun yang lebih berat dari seharusnya.

"Sehun, apa kau sedang beronani?"

Sehun tidak lagi menjawab karena ponselnya sudah tergeletak disamping bantalnya dan tidak ia hiraukan. Penis Sehun tadi tiba-tiba berdenyut kencang membuat pria cantik ini kehilangan akal sehatnya, rupanya tadi ia tidak sengaja menyentuh lubang penisnya sendiri dan ternyata itu sangat nikmat. Jari-jari Sehun terus menekan kepala penisnya yang semakin lama semakin besar dan basah.

"Sehun!"

"Sehun!"

"Ngghh…mhhmmm…"

Jongin bisa mendengar jelas desahan Sehun. Tidak ia sangka suara desahan Sehun begitu seksi, membuat penisnya yang sudah tidur menegang lagi. Tangannya sedikit gemetar memegang setir mobilnya.

"Sehun!" Jongin berteriak lagi, mencoba mendapat perhatian Sehun yang sedang sibuk beronani.

"Mhhmmm….ahhhh…Jonghhh…" Sehun mendesah lagi, dan kini menyebutkan nama Jongin. Pria tampan itu semakin berdegup kencang, dihentikannya mobilnya dipinggir jalan dan fokus terhadap suara Sehun.

"Sehun? Dengarkan aku." Jongin berbicara dengan suara tegas. "Sehun? Kau mendengarkan aku?"

"Jonghh…ahhh..sakithhh…mhhhmm…"

"Aku tahu, pasti sakit sekali. Apa kau masih pakai celana sekarang?" Jongin mengelap dahinya yang mulai berkeringat. Sialan, desahan Sehun sangat seksi dan lebih sialnya lagi Sehun mendesahkan namanya. Kenapa tidak dari dulu ia mencoba mendekati Sehun dengan permainan seksual? Ternyata Sehun sangat lemah terhadap sentuhan seksual.

"Ti-tidakhh..ahh…nghhh…uuhh…"

"Katakan dengan jelas padaku, apa yang sedang kau lakukan."

"A-aku tidur diatas kasurhh…uhh…dan aku menyentuh pe-penisku..ahhh…" Sehun berkata jujur, ia lupa jika seharusnya ia membenci Jongin dan segera menutup panggilan ini tapi suara Jongin sungguh menggiurkan. Nafsu membutakan otak Sehun.

"Bagus, terus sentuh penismu Hunhun." Jongin menekan penisnya sendiri yang sudah menegang. "Apa penismu masih mengeluarkan banyak cairan?"

"Hmm..iyahhh..uhhh…ngghhh…."

"Gunakan cairan itu untuk membasahi seluruh batang penismu. Basahi penis mungilmu dengan cairan itu, yang rata." Jongin memejamkan matanya, pikirannya kembali pada bayangan tubuh telanjang Sehun yang ia lihat beberapa hari yang lalu. Penis Sehun begitu mungil dan ia yakin akan tetap mungil walaupun tegang.

"Ahhh…anngghhh…mmhhhmm…enak sekalihhh…ahhhh…yahhh…" Sehun medesah kencang ketika jari-jarinya meratakan cairannya sendiri pada batang penisnya. Ternyata disentuh batang penisnya enak juga, ia tidak tahu.

"Damn, apakah senikmat itu? Aku harap aku yang menyentuh dirimu baby. Kau pasti sangat menggiurkan sekarang." Jongin menggeram kesal mendengar suara Sehun yang semakin serak dan menggairahkan.

"Hhhh…ahhh…Jonghhh…angghhhh…"

"Sudah rata baby? Sekarang genggam penismu dan kocok pelan-pelan."

"Mhhmm…di-dikocok?" Sehun bertanya tidak yakin.

"Tentu saja. Kalau ada aku, aku akan menghisapnya baby tapi sekarang gunakan tanganmu dulu." Jongin dengan terburu-buru membuka kancing celananya sendiri dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah menegang lagi. _Sial, aku beronani dalam mobil._

"Sehun?" Jongin memanggil nama Sehun karena pria cantik itu tidak ada suara sama sekali.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"A-aku takut..hh..mmhmmm…"

"Takut kenapa?"

"Kenapa dikocok rasanya aneh?"

"Aneh?" Jongin berhenti sejenak mengocok penisnya. "Apa kau belum pernah beronani?"

"Be-belum pernahhh…mhhmm…hhh..unghh…" Jawaban Sehun membuat penis Jongin berdenyut kencang. _Shit, pria ini benar-benar polos! Membuatku semakin tegang saja!_

"Oke, dengarkan aku. Genggam penismu dan kocok perlahan. Rasanya akan sangat nikmat. Percaya padaku." Jongin mengocok penisnya dengan cepat. Bayangan tubuh ramping Sehun yang berbaring dan mengocok penisnya sendiri sungguh menggugah nafsu birahinya.

"Mhhmmm…ahhhh…unghhh…Jonghhh…."

"Enak bukan?"

"I-iyahhh…uhh…ahhh…ooohhh…aku-aku…"

"Ya? Remas sesekali Hunhun." Jongin mengocok penisnya semakin cepat. Desahan Sehun yang sangat seksi membuat penis Jongin dengan cepat mengeluarkan precumnya.

"Uhh…Jonghhh…enak sekalihh…ahhh…kenapa aku beginihhh..ahhh…" Sehun meremas penisnya pelan dan tubuhnya mengejang nikmat.

"Lebih cepat baby, mainkan kepalanya.."

"AHHHH…Jonghhh…uhhh…nyahhh…" Sehun menyentuh lubang penisnya lagi dan itu membuatnya nyaris gila, sesuatu dalam dirinya seolah bergolak cepat.

"Ahhh…shit..desahanmu sungguh seksi.."

"Perutku…ahhh…mmmhhmmm…ngghhh…nyahhh…"

"Keluarkan saja baby.." Jongin tahu kalau Sehun sudak dekat, wajar saja jika Sehun sudah akan orgasme. Ini kan pertama kalinya Sehun beronani, pasti cepat mencapai puncak.

"AHHH….AHHHH….JONGINHHH…" Benar saja, hanya beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun menjerit kencang sekali mengelukan nama Jongin. Tubuh langsingnya melengkung dan cairan panas keluar dengan derasnya dari penis mungil Sehun yang berwarna merah.

"Ahhhh..Sehuunnhh…" Jongin ikut mengeluarkan sarinya dengan cepat. Rekor tercepat ia beronani dan semua hanya karena Sehun. Keduanya tidak ada yang bicara namun keduanya tidak ada yang mematikan sambungan telepon itu dan saling mendengarkan deru nafas masing-masing yang masih berat.

"Sehun?"

"Ya?"

"Tunggu aku, sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai apartemenmu." Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Sehun yang tadi sudah nyaris tertidur membuka matanya lebar-lebar. _Jongin akan kesini! Apa yang harus aku katakan? Aku selalu ketus padanya dan barusan aku melakukan hal seperti itu dengannya! Aku harus bagaimana?! Bagaimana kalau nanti disini ia minta yang lebih-lebih? Bagaimana kalau aku dipaksa menjadi pacarnya? Ah, aku sudah malu sekali tadi, bagaimana aku akan menghadapi Jongin kali ini? Kenapa tadi tidak aku matikan saja teleponnya? Sehun bodoh! Sehun bodoh! Dimana harga dirimu sekarang?!_

Ah, apa susahnya sih mengakui kalau kau juga menyukai Jongin, Hun?

To Be Continue

Sudah rated M yang chapter ini hehehe

Bagus ngga? Aneh ngga?

Wkwkwkwk, belum maljum udah post beginian aja.

Biarpun belum enaena tapi mereka udah yang aneh-aneh aja nih, Hunhun sih baru digituin aja udah tegang.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran ya!

Gomawo^^


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Singapore ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan pencuri hatinya. Sayangnya, kesan pertama yang ia berikan tidak begitu baik. Kedua kalinya ia bertemu dengan pencuri itu, ia menggenggam erat si pencuri agar tidak hilang lagi dari pandangannya. Jongin perlu menghukumnya dengan menjadikan pemuda cantik itu tahanan cintanya. Kaihun. Yaoi.

Prequel of Rainy Date.

Chapter Four

Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa mendengar ucapan lelaki tampan didepannya. Matanya menatap tajam dua netra lelaki itu, berusaha mencari sebuah keraguan, kebohongan, kepura-puraan.

"Tatap mataku dalam-dalam, dan kau hanya akan menemukan cinta didalamnya."

"Jongin, hentikan." Sehun sungguh akan muntah sekarang, kenapa lelaki ini tidak kehabisan kata-kata gombal yang bisa membuat penulis-penulis naskah drama picisan muntah-muntah?

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau suka mendengar kata-kata cinta seperti ini?"

"Aku akan menyukainya jika kata-kata itu tidak keluar dari bibir playboy sepertimu." Sehun memandang galak, membuat Jongin mendesah lelah. Kenapa Sehun jadi galak lagi padanya? Padahal tadi Sehun bersikap seperti kucing manis yang pendiam.

"Sudah aku katakan jutaan kali, aku tidak lagi seorang playboy. Aku benar-benar serius kali ini, aku bahkan sampai membatalkan pertemuan klien untuk bertemu denganmu disini!" Jongin mulai frustasi, bagaimana cara mendapatkan pria manis ini?

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Wajahnya terlihat sedang berpikir, menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus mempercayai kata-kata gombal yang diucapkan Jongin barusan. Bukan gombal sebenarnya, itu adalah pernyataan cinta paling romantis yang pernah ia dapatkan seumur hidupnya. Masalahnya adalah…Sehun masih terlalu dini mengenal Jongin, tiba-tiba Jongin merayunya dan menyatakan cinta padanya. Bagaimana bisa Sehun langsung menerima pernyataan cinta seseorang yang baru saja ia ketahui namanya? Terlebih orang itu pernah membuatnya kesal pada pertemuan pertama.

"Jadi…?" Jongin memandang penuh harap kearah Sehun.

"Well, entahlah. Semuanya begitu tiba-tiba dan kau dimataku masih pria menyebalkan yang sok keren." Sehun menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya lebih keatas, tidak mau pria ini menatap tubuh moleknya sedikitpun. Bukan Sehun telanjang saat ini tapi ia hanya jaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba Jongin ingin melakukan sesuatu pada dirinya. Juga dengan sebuah raket nyamuk yang ia genggam ditangannya.

"Oke baiklah, jelaskan kenapa kau langsung menuduhku pria sok keren dan menyebalkan? Apa karena cola itu?" Jongin memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar lebih tegak. Sofa ruang tengah Sehun sangatlah nyaman, sungguh, tapi kini Jongin begitu gugup sampai rasanya ia duduk diatas papan kayu.

"Bukan hanya itu, sepanjang dipesawat kau terus-terusan memandangiku! Siapa yang tidak berpikir kalau kau itu mesum atau psikopat?! Lalu, setelah turun dari pesawat kau mengikutiku kan sampai tempat taxi? Gayamu juga sok sekali! Kau menggodaku ketika kita bertemu dikantormu dan kau terus flirting denganku lalu ternyata kau seorang playboy!"

Jongin terdiam. Kenapa banyak sekali alasan Sehun kesal padanya. Ia jadi bingung mau menjelaskan dari mana dulu.

"Oke, jadi masalah dipesawat itu…aku memang uhm, bersikap sedikit sok." Jongin mengakui jika menertawakan Sehun yang memohon setengah gelas cola adalah hal yang tidak baik. "Tapi setelah melihatmu aku langsung memberikan cola itu padamu kan?"

"Tapi wajahmu seram!"

"Seram?" Jongin sedikit merasa terhina dipanggil seram oleh Sehun. "Wa-waktu itu aku memasang wajah cool tahu! Bukan seram!" Jongin berkata tanpa memandang Sehun, malu mengakui jika sudah tertarik pada Sehun sejak pandangan pertama.

"Cool apanya? Kau melototiku sepanjang perjalanan! Dan kau mengikutiku terus! Siapa yang tidak seram?!"

"Aku mengikutimu karena aku ingin berkenalan padamu! Kau langsung kabur begitu saja waktu aku akan bicara padamu!" Jongin ikut-ikut menaikkan nada bicaranya. "Aku menyukaimu sejak awal kita bertemu bodoh!"

"Bodoh?! Kau mengatakan cinta dan memanggilku bodoh?!" Sehun memicingkan matanya tajam. Apa Jongin itu punya kepribadian ganda ya? Tadi dia menyatakan cinta dengan begitu romantis tiba-tiba kini memanggilnya bodoh?

"Habisnya aku bingung harus bagaimana terhadapmu! Aku berusaha bersikap keren kau tidak suka, aku mengatakan cinta dengan romantis kau masih tidak suka juga. Aku harus bagaimana?" Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sehun diam.

"Aku dulu memang playboy! Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi! Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh alkohol setelah bertemu denganmu kedua kalinya! Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk mendapatkanmu dan berhenti mencari orang lain untuk sekedar bersenang-senang! Aku benar-benar menyukaimu bodoh!"

Sehun masih diam saja.

Ia bertanya-tanya sendiri.

Kenapa ya dia masih tidak mau menerima pernyataan cinta Jongin?

Bukankah belakangan ini ia sering mengomel sendiri karena Jongin?

Marah-marah sendiri karena tiba-tiba kegiatannya tidak fokus karena Jongin?

Apa harga dirinya terlalu tinggi?

Sudah bersikap ketus lalu menerima cinta Jongin.

"Sehun? Kau mendengarkanku kan?" Jongin menatap Sehun yang hanya diam dan menunduk. "Apa kau menangis karena aku bentak?" Jongin langsung gugup dan mendatangi Sehun yang duduk seperti ulat bulu karena selimut yang menyelubunginya.

"Aku tidak menangis! Menjauh! Menjauh! Hush!" Sehun berusaha berpindah tempat duduk tapi selimut yang ia lilitkan pada tubuhnya membuat ia sulit bergerak.

"Sehun, dengarkan aku." Jongin tidak peduli dengan Sehun yang berusaha menghindarinya dan mengacungkan raket nyamuk dengan sedikit tangan keluar dari selimut kearahnya. Ditangkupnya wajah cantik Sehun dan ia tatap mata Sehun dalam-dalam. "Aku menyukaimu, sangat. Sekali saja kencan denganku. Bagaimana? Sabtu ini jam satu siang."

Sehun bisa merasakan pipinya sedikit memanas, tidak ia sangka Jongin lebih tampan jika dilihat dari dekat. Dan tangan Jongin yang uhm, besar dan berurat itu, ternyata terasa sangat kokoh dan hangat diwajahnya.

"Aku tidak janji, aku harus ke salon dan—" Sehun menurunkan pandangannya.

"Sabtu ini jam satu siang. Oke?" Jongin tersenyum mendengar penolakan Sehun. Ditariknya wajah cantik Sehun dan ia kecup pelan bibir tipis itu.

CUP!

Hanya satu detik kemudian Jongin melepaskan ciumannya.

"Y-ya! Kau menciumku?! Dasar mesum! Mengajakku kenc—"

CUP!

"Kau punya banyak sekali kosa kata makian dan aku akan menciummu setiap kali kau berkata kasar." Jongin berdiri dan mengacak kepala Sehun. "Aku pulang dulu, sampai ketemu hari Sabtu."

Begitu Sehun mendengar pintu apartemennya ditutup barulah ia bisa bernafas dengan lega. Jantungnya masih berdebar begitu cepat hingga ia takut rusuknya akan lepas. Pipinya panas sekali dan juga berwarna merah. Jongin menciumnya! Dua kali! Dengan keadaan dia terbungkus selimut seperti ulat bulu seperti ini!

"Aaaahhhhhhhhh!" Sehun menjerit kencang karena malu. Seharusnya tadi bisa menjadi ciuman yang romantis, andaikan dia tidak tergulung selimut seperti orang sakit demam seperti ini! Salahkan pikiran Sehun yang tadi ketakutan Jongin akan memperkosanya.

Dengan susah payah Sehun melepas selimutnya dan melempar raket nyamuknya. Bibir cantiknya menyunggingkan senyum kecil, merasa bodoh dengan apa yang ia lakukan untuk melakukan pertahanan diri. Pasti Jongin mengiranya bocah kekanakan sekarang, tapi dia masih diajak kencan kok Sabtu ini!

 _Ah kencan! Aku ingin sih kencan tapi…nanti dia besar kepala. Tidak apa kan ya menerima ajakan kencan sekali ini saja? Aku benar-benar penasaran apakah dia itu sudah berhenti menjadi playboy atau tidak._ Sehun berkata dalam hati dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, tanpa ia sadari tangannya sudah bergerak membuka lemari dan mencari pakaian yang akan ia kenakan untuk kencannya beberapa hari lagi padahal otaknya masih gengsi menerima ajakan kencan Jongin.

 _Apa aku perlu mencari tahu diinternet perbedaan antara pria playboy atau bukan? Apa aku harus mempersiapkan gas air mata sebagai jaga-jaga?_ Sehun malu sendiri dengan pikirannya. _Bagaimana kalau nanti Jongin mencoba melakukan sesuatu padaku? Tadi kan kami sudah uhm sex phone.. Ah, jangan diingat lagi, aku malu sekali!_

—

"Sehun bodoh!" Sudah belasan kali malam itu Sehun mengatai dirinya sendiri. Strawberry yang ada ditangannya tidak selesai-selesai ia bersihkan padahal ibunya sudah menunggu buah cantik itu untuk diolah.

"Sehun bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, sungguhan seperti orang tidak waras. Memang sekarang Sehun sedang sedikit gila, ia terus teringat kegiatan panasnya via telepon dengan Jongin dan itu membuatnya merasa sangat bodoh.

Belum lagi dua kecupan yang Jongin berikan padanya sebelum pulang. Sehun merasa antara bodoh dan malu. Kenapa ia pasrah saja saat Jongin mulai berkata kotor padanya via telepon? Kenapa ia mau-mau saja beronani dengan bantuan Jongin? Dan kenapa ia membiarkan Jongin menciumnya? Apa gunanya menggenggam raket nyamuk seperti orang idiot?

"Kau akan bodoh sungguhan lho." Suara Kris tiba-tiba memenuhi dapur apartemen itu. "Kau kenapa sejak tadi seperti orang gila?"

"Heh? Ti-tidak kok Hyung. Aku biasa saja." Sehun terkejut dengan kedatangan Kris dan langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya membersihkan strawberry.

"Kau tahu Hun? Kau itu sangat mirip dengan ibumu." Kris berkata santai sambil membuka lemari es, membongkar-bongkar isinya.

"Memang aku mirip Ibu. Aku cantik." Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Kris, ia bangga disebut mirip dengan ibunya.

"Bukan hanya cantiknya, tapi sifatmu yang suka membohongi perasaanmu sendiri itu." Kris berdiri disamping Sehun dan menatap pemuda yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri itu.

"Huh? Ma-maksudnya?" Sehun terkejut mendengar ucapan Kris barusan.

"Sebagai seorang pria, aku bisa melihat kalau si arsitek itu sangat menyukaimu dan kau juga menyukainya. Jangan membuat keadaan rumit seperti ibumu." Kris mengeluarkan buah apel dan mencucinya dengan teliti.

Pipi Sehun langsung memerah mendengar ucapan Kris. Dari mana Kris tahu tentang dia dan Jongin? Baekhyun saja tidak ia ceritakan tentang Jongin, kenapa Kris bisa tahu? Lagi pula, kenapa Kris malah membela Jongin?

"Hyung tidak sengaja mendengar kau bertengkar dengan si arsitek itu tadi siang." Kris berkata pelan, melihat Sehun yang mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Hal itu membuat Sehun semakin merah pipinya, dia langsung teringat phone sex yang ia lakukan. Apa Kris juga mendengar bagian itu? Tadi kan ia sangat berisik waktu orgasme.

"Di-dia itu playboy Hyung! Dia juga sok keren.." Sehun membela diri dengan wajah masih terasa panas. Setelah ia pikir-pikir, memang ada sedikit kemiripan antara dia dan ibunya dalam hal ini. Hanya saja kan Kris sudah terbukti seorang pria yang baik dan penyayang sedangkan Jongin kan masih diragukan walaupun selama dua minggu terakhir Jongin benar-benar sabar menghadapinya.

"Beri dia kesempatan paling tidak." Kris berkata lembut.

"Aku sedang memberinya kesempatan kok."

"Baiklah, semoga kencanmu Sabtu nanti sukses!" Kris mengelap tangannya dengan serbet bersih dan siap membawa apel-apel yang sudah ia cuci kepada Joonmyeon.

"Hyung! Kau menguping terlalu banyak!"

"Hahaha, maafkan. Tapi percaya pada insting priaku." Kris terkekeh sambil melangkah meninggalkan dapur.

"Aku juga pria tau!" Sehun berkata sambil mencibirkan bibirnya. Biarpun dia sangat cantik melebihi seorang wanita, tetap saja kan dia seorang pria. Kris hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun yang terakhir, membuat Sehun semakin kesal.

Sehun yang sudah sendirian lagi didapur memikirkan ucapan Kris. _Bagaimana Kris Hyung bisa sangat yakin kalau Jongin sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku? Kris Hyung kan tidak mengenal Jongin sama sekali. Dia juga yakin sekali kalau aku menyukai Jongin. Cih, aku baru sedikit tertarik saja kok. Belum sampai menyukainya. Tapi, kalau Kris Hyung sampai berkomentar seperti tadi berarti kemungkinan besar memang Jongin serius. Jarang-jarang kan Kris Hyung ikut-ikutan repot karena cerita cintaku, tidak seperti Mommy.._

"SEHUN! LAMA SEKALI MEMBERSIHKAN STRAWBERRY!"

"I-iya Mom! Tinggal sedikit!" Sehun yang sedang melamun langsung terperanjat mendengar teriakan ibunya.

 _Setelah ini harus diet lagi!_

 _Lalu cari baju yang sesuai untuk hari Sabtu, jangan sampai salah kostum! Tapi, Jongin mau mengajak kemana ya? Aku tidak bisa menentukan bajuku kalau tidak tahu mau kemana._

 _Apa aku harus menghubungi Jongin untuk menanyakan hal itu ya?_

 _Jangan! Jangan! Aku kan tidak mengiyakan ajakannya tadi._

 _Apa aku harus merapikan rambut juga? Poniku sudah mulai panjang.._

"SEHUUUUN!"

"I-iya Mom!" Sehun lagi-lagi kehilangan fokusnya. Kini ia dengan keras berusaha menyingkirkan kencan dan Jongin dari kepalanya. Bisa-bisa ia diomeli semalaman karena mencuci strawberry satu kotak kecil saja tidak selesai-selesai.

—

Hari Sabtu.

Sehun sudah bangun sejak pukul tujuh pagi. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah Sehun lakukan di hari Sabtu. Sehun tidak bisa tidur lagi karena memikirkan kencannya hari ini. Memang ini bukan kencan pertamanya, tapi kali ini Sehun berkali-kali lipat dibanding kencan pertamanya dulu.

Untuk mengurangi kegugupannya, Sehun memasak sarapan dan membersihkan seluruh dapur. Menata ulang seluruh persedian makanan, mengelap seluruh permukaan dapur, hingga mencuci pantat panci yang sebenarnya pekerjaan menyebalkan untuk Sehun.

Joonmyoen saja sampai heran melihat keadaan dapurnya yang biasanya berantakan jadi super rapi dan bersih. Belum lagi sarapan lengkap yang sudah siap diatas meja, dengan sayur yang mengepul panas, lauk yang banyak hingga jus dan buah.

"Kau kenapa hari ini Hunhun?" Joonmyeon mengambil sepotong buah dan memakannya. Dikecupnya lembut pipi anaknya sebagai ucapan selamat pagi.

"Tidak ada, hanya sedang ingin saja." Sehun duduk dengan tidak tenang, tangannya sudah memegang sumpit namun masih belum ia mulai juga sarapannya.

"Selamat makan." Joonmyeon berkata penuh semangat, siapa yang tidak semangat ketika bangun pagi keadaan rumah sudah bersih dan sarapan tersaji dengan sempurna.

"Selamat makan." Sehun mengambil telur gulung dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Wajahnya terlihat sekali jika sedang gugup.

"Oke, katakan ada apa baby. Apa kau sakit lagi?" Joonmyeon yakin sekali jika Sehun sedang mengalami sesuatu.

"Tidak, tidak apa. Hanya perutku sedikit tidak enak Mom." Sehun menelan telur gulungnya dengan susah payah. Lidahnya terasa tidak enak untuk makan, dikepalanya terus terbayang Jongin dan kencannya nanti.

"Kau habis makan apa? Setelah ini Mommy panggilkan dokter bagaimana?" Joonmyeon langsung terlihat panik mendengar keluhan anaknya.

"Tidak usah Mom, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit mual." Sehun meminum airnya dan meletakkan sumpit. Perutnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama, setiap kali ia gugup atau tertekan pasti asam lambungnya akan naik.

"Mu-mual?" Joonmyeon memandang anaknya yang meninggalkan meja makan dengan wajah pucat. Pikirannya sebagai seorang ibu langsung melayang jauh, apa Sehun hamil?

"Ka-kau mual?" Joonmyeon ikut meletakkan sumpitnya dan menyusul Sehun masuk ke kamar.

"Aku tidak apa Mom, sungguh." Sehun menyesal sudah berkata seperti itu, ia lupa kalau Joonmyeon adalah ibu yang sangat mudah khawatir.

"Kau tidak hamil kan?"

"Mom!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu biar Mommy telepon Kris Oppa dulu." Joonmyeon berlari keluar kamar dengan wajah panik, meninggalkan Sehun yang bingung. Kenapa harus memanggil Kris? Pasti dia dijadikan alasan lagi supaya bisa Joonmyeon bisa bertemu dengan Kris.

Setelah beberapa saat berbaring, Sehun memutuskan untuk mulai bersiap-siap walaupun saat ini masih pukul sepuluh pagi. Sehun sudah berniat akan membersihkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan teliti, bukan karena Sehun berpikir akan terjadi sesuatu yang membuat ia perlu menunjukkan seluruh tubuhnya tapi…yah, jaga-jaga kan?

Sehun mencukur semua bulu berlebihan yang tumbuh ditubuhnya, setelah itu menggosok tubuhnya dengan scrub kopi buatan Australia dan juga berendam dalam bath up beraroma. Berkali-kali dalam hati Sehun bertanya, kenapa dia melakukan hal ini semua hanya untuk pria yang selalu membuatnya kesal?

"Hm, wanginya anak Mommy.." Joonmyeon menoleh mencari sumber wangi yang tiba-tiba memenuhi ruang tengah apartemen itu. Tanpa perlu melihatnya sebenarnya Joonmyeon sudah tahu kalau wangi itu pasti wangi anaknya.

Kris yang duduk disebelah Joonmyeon memandang Sehun penuh makna, dan jangan lupa senyum kecilnya yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tahu sesuatu kenapa hari ini Sehun lebih wangi dari biasanya.

"Kau sudah sembuh Hun?" Kris bertanya penuh perhatian.

"Sudah Hyung hehe." Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Kris.

"Well, kalau begitu baiklah…" Kris memandang Joonmyeon dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak.

"A-apa Oppa sudah mau pulang?" Joonmyeon tidak bisa menahan nada bicaranya untuk tidak terdengar terlalu kecewa.

"Kau ingin aku tetap disini?" Kris bertanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sehun menahan tawa melihat Kris dan Joonmyeon yang hubungannya sama sekali tidak ada perubahan, Kris yang masih sering menggoda Joonmyeon dan wanita itu masih saja tidak mau mengakui perasaannya sendiri.

"Eh, ti-tidak. Kalau Oppa sibuk ya..tidak apa. Aku tadi…tadi..hanya khawatir kalau Sehun sakit parah dan…" Tuh kan, Joonmyeon itu benar-benar jaga image!

"Aku rasa Sehun masih terlihat sedikit pucat, lebih baik aku disini sampai Sehun benar-benar sehat. Bagaimana Sehun? Kau masih merasa kurang sehat bukan?" Kris tersenyum mendengar jawaban Joonmyoen, wanita ini sungguh menggemaskan.

"Ehm, sepertinya perutku memang sedikit bermasalah hari ini." Sehun menjawab dengan tawa kecil. Merasa geli dengan kemesraan Kris dan Joonmyeon, Sehun memilih masuk kembali ke kamarnya setelah mengambil sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya yang tadi belum sempat ia isi sama sekali.

"Sehun!" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengejutkan Sehun yang sedang duduk dimeja rias kamarnya.

"Y-ya Mom?" Sehun berbalas berteriak dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau ada janji dengan Jongin hari ini?" Joonmyeon bertanya pada Sehun dengan wajah bingung.

"Eh, iya. Kami…kami…ingin membicarakan masalah desain…desain lantai dua Mom." Sehun menjawab dengan wajah gugup, tidak biasanya ia berbohong pada Joonmyeon tapi kali ini Sehun memilih untuk tidak berkata apa-apa tentang hubungannya dengan Jongin. Pasti Joonmyeon akan bereaksi berlebihan setiap kali menyangkut kisah cinta anaknya.

"Oh, benarkah? Jongin sudah datang itu." Joonmyeon terkejut dengan jawaban Sehun, tidak biasanya Sehun mau bekerja di hari Sabtu. Sehun menarik nafas panjang dan mengikuti langkah ibunya menuju ruang tengah, dia bisa mendengar suara Kris dan Jongin yang mengobrol disana.

"Hey Hun, jadi kita akan membicarakan masalah desain lantai dua?" Jongin langsung tersenyum lebar melihat Sehun yang masih mengenakan pakaian rumah berjalan kearahnya. Sehun langsung salah tingkah mendengar sapaan Jongin.

"Eh, ha-hai. Aku…aku akan ganti pakaian sebentar." Sehun menunduk malu dan kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya, setengah berlari.

"Kenapa harus ganti baju? Memang tidak bisa membicarakan desain dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Joonmyeon mengernyit heran. Kris hanya memberi isyarat pada Joonmyeon untuk membiarkan Sehun kembali kekamarnya.

Dikamarnya, Sehun mengganti baju dengan terburu-buru, takut kalau Kris akan ember—walaupun hal itu nyaris mustahil—atau ibunya berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Belum memakai pakaian rapi adalah salah strategi Sehun agar tidak terlihat terlalu bersemangat untuk kencan dengan Jongin hari ini. Dasar jual mahal!

"Kau sudah siap?" Jongin tersenyum cerah melihat Sehun yang sudah kembali dengan penampilan sangat menggemaskan. Celana jeans biru tua dengan kemeja putih kebesaran yang membuat Sehun luar biasa imut!

"Kalian mau keluar?" Joonmyeon bertanya lagi, sepertinya hari ini dia tidak berhenti diberi kejutan oleh anaknya.

"Eh iya Mom. Ada…ada yang harus kami cek jadi kamu harus keluar." Sehun menggigit bibirnya lagi. Berharap Joonmyeon tidak merasa kalau dia sedang berbohong.

"Ah begitu. Tolong jaga Sehun dengan baik ya Jong. Dia tadi pagi mual-mual dan sedikit sakit." Joonmyeong langsung berdiri untuk mengecup pipi anaknya. "Apa kau harus pergi Hunhun? Apa kau yakin sudah sehat?"

"Mooom, aku tidak apa-apa." Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah, jangan makan yang aneh-aneh diluar, oke?" Joonmyeon mengecup pipi anaknya sekali lagi. "Jongin, tolong jaga Sehun ya.."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menjaga Sehun sepenuh hati Nyonya." Jongin tersenyum lebar dengan penuh percaya diri. Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Jongin hanya pura-pura sibuk dengan rambutnya dan berusaha agar tidak terlihat salah tingkah.

—

"Kau mual-mual pagi ini?"

"Eh iya, sedikit. Aku tidak cocok minum susu pada pagi hari." Bohong sekali. Sehun itu sangat suka susu dan alasan dibalik mual-mualnya tadi pagi adalah pria yang mengemudi dengan santai disampingnya.

"Begitu? Cuma karena tidak cocok susu saja kan? Bukan karena hal lainnya?"

"YA! KAU PIKIR AKU MUAL KARENA APA?" Sehun langsung memekik kencang mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, tentu saja Sehun tahu isi kepala Jongin. "Tidak kau, tidak Mommy. Huh.."

"Maaf, aku hanya khawatir kekasihku ternyata…" Jongin tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Sehun sudah memberikan tatapan membunuh.

"Aku bukan kekasihmu."

"Belum."

"Kau yakin sekali." Sehun mencibir dan hanya dibalas dengan kekehan pelan oleh Jongin. "Mau kemana?"

"Bukankah kita akan mengecek bahan untuk desain lantai dua?"

"Ah itu, ka-kalau memang ingin mengecek juga tidak apa." Sehun langsung salah tingkah karena Jongin membawa-bawa hal itu lagi. Dia kan tadi hanya tidak ingin ibunya bereaksi berlebihan. Bayangkan saja betapa hebohnya Joonmyeon kalau tahu anaknya berkencan. Ah, Sehun sudah banyak malu karena sikap ibunya yang seperti itu.

"Kau tahu? Kau adalah pria paling menggemaskan yang pernah aku temui. Terutama saat sedang marah." Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi Sehun.

"Ya, jangan sentuh-sentuh!" Sehun mendorong tangan Jongin menjauh, tidak bisa ia pungkiri walaupun ia sering dipuji cantik, manis, imut oleh banyak orang. Mendapat pujian dari Jongin membuat jantungnya melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Maaf, kau terlalu menggemaskan." Jongin tidak hentinya menoleh kearah Sehun setiap ada kesempatan. "Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat paling spesial untukku."

"Kemana?"

"Lihat saja nanti." Jongin tersenyum, membuat kaki Sehun rasanya langsung seperti jelly. Kenapa hari ini Jongin terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya?

Sepanjang perjalanan Jongin terus berusaha mengajak Sehun mengobrol. Jongin terus bertanya tentang makanan kesukaan Sehun dan bagaimana hari Sehun belakangan ini. Jongin sendiri menyeritakan sedikit tentang dirinya. Sehun yang sok jual mahal memasang telinganya tajam-tajam, tidak mau melewatkan sedikit pun cerita tentang Jongin.

"—aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada arsitektur waktu melihat ayah temanku yang menggambar sketsa. Jadi bisa dibilang aku sudah mulai belajar arsitektur sejak kecil. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga tertarik pada dunia bisnis seperti ibumu?"

"Aku? Well, aku tidak begitu tertarik pada dunia bisnis sebenarnya. Aku lebih suka dunia fashion, aku ingin memiliki majalah fashion-ku sendiri." Sehun tersenyum kecil, membayangkan dirinya menjadi pemilik sebuah majalah fashion yang mendunia membuat wajahnya langsung cerah.

"Bisa aku bayangkan hal itu." Jongin ikut tersenyum. "Kau akan sangat cocok bekerja dibidang seperti itu."

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh. Kau sangat percaya diri, itu hal yang sangat bagus. Kau sangat jujur ketika bicara, menerbitkan majalah untuk masyarakat tentu kita harus jujur bukan. Dan kau sangat cantik, bidang fashion benar-benar cocok denganmu."

Sehun hanya memalingkan wajahnya menghadap keluar jendela, tidak mau Jongin melihat pipinya yang merona karena pujian Jongin. Jongin tentu saja tahu kalau Sehun merona karenanya.

"Kenapa kau sangat menyukaiku?" Sehun bertanya, memecah keheningan yang sarat akan romansa cinta.

"Karena…entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu, aku rasa jatuh cinta tidak memerlukan alasan. Aku hanya langsung merasa jantungku seolah berhenti ketika pertama kali melihatmu." Mata Jongin tiba-tiba sedikit menerawang, ia mengingat bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun. "Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar seperti orang gila waktu mencarimu di bandara Changi waktu itu."

Sehun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, pipinya semakin merah mendengar jawaban Jongin. Walaupun Jongin pernah mengatakan jika pria itu jatuh hati padanya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka tetap saja jantungnya kini berdebar tidak karuan.

"Kalau kau kenapa selalu menolakku?" Jongin bertanya dengan senyum diwajahmu. Sehun merengut mendengar pertanyaan Jongin itu. "Aku serius Hun, tidak banyak orang yang bisa menolakku, kau tahu?"

"Karena kau seorang playboy." Sehun tertawa kecil menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, ia pikir Jongin hanya menggodanya tadi.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku seorang playboy?"

"Dari caramu bicara. Sejak awal kau sangat pintar bermain kata, menjebakku, menggodaku. Sejujurnya aku nyaris terpesona olehmu saat makan siang pertama kita tapi kedatangan wanita itu benar-benar membuatku kesal padamu." Sehun menjawab jujur.

"Ah, jadi kau lebih suka lelaki baik-baik yang memiliki masa lalu bersih dan tidak dikelilingi wanita dan pria cantik?"

"Well, seperti katamu jatuh cinta tidak memerlukan alasan. Aku rasa aku bisa saja jatuh cinta pada playboy paling ulung didunia ini."

"Jadi kau memberiku kesempatan?" Senyum Jongin langsung merekah mendengar pernyataan Sehun, jadi dia masih memiliki peluang untuk memenangkan hati Sehun.

"Kau bisa mengartikannya sesukamu." Sehun lagi-lagi memandang keluar jendela untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah pada pipinya.

"Aku berjanji, tidak, tidak. Aku bersumpah akan setia padamu jika kau menerima perasaanku! Aku berani bersumpah atas karir dan semua uang yang sudah aku hasilkan selama ini jika aku bukan lagi seorang playboy!" Jongin langsung berteriak penuh semangat sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya didepan jantungnya.

"Ya! Ya! Menyetir yang benar!" Sehun tidak banyak merespon ucapan norak Jongin barusan dan malah mengomel untuk menutupi rasa berdebar yang sangat membuncah dadanya.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah jadi kekasihku?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu! Aku hanya bilang kalau aku bisa saja jatuh cinta pada playboy. Memangnya playboy hanya dirimu saja…" Sehun lagi-lagi bersikap jual mahal, walaupun dimata Jongin, Sehun yang seperti ini sungguh menggemaskan.

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu hampir satu jam itu benar-benar tidak terasa. Tiba-tiba mobil Jongin sudah sampai disebuah area pemakaman yang luas dan asri. Sehun melihat sekitarnya dengan perasaan yang sangat terkejut. Jadi pemakaman adalah tempat yang sangat spesial untuk Jongin?

"Ayahku." Jongin tersenyum sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sehun. Ditangannya ada sebuket bunga segar yang Sehun yakin akan diberikan bukan untuknya. Jongin memimpin jalan menuju sebuah nisan dan Sehun hanya mengekor dibelakangnya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa tentang tujuan mereka.

"Ayahku meninggal waktu aku masuk universitas. Aku tidak tahu ayahku menggunakan biaya berobatnya sebagai biaya masuk universitasku." Jongin berkata pelan ketika sudah sampai didepan sebuah nisan dengan nama Kim Ju Han. "Jadi aku berjanji pada diriku untuk menjadi arsitek terhebat di Korea Selatan!"

Sehun membungkukkan badannya didepan nisan ayah Jongin. Dipandanginya Jongin yang diam saja dan menatapi nama ayahnya penuh kerinduan dan rasa bersalah. Hati Sehun yang sebenarnya sangat lembut rasanya langsung tersentuh, tidak ia sangka Jongin akan membawanya ke tempat seperti ini pada kencan pertama mereka. Membuat Sehun membuka hatinya semakin lebar pada Jongin, juga keyakinan jika Jongin benar-benar serius dengannya juga mulai menguat.

"Selamat siang Ayah. Maafkan aku baru datang lagi setelah sekian lama." Jongin mulai berbicara pada ayahnya. "Aku tidak kesini dengan ibu atau Minggyu kali ini tapi dengan orang yang sangat aku sukai." Jongin tersenyum sambil memandang Sehun.

"Se-selamat siang Paman. Aku Oh Sehun." Sehun menggigit bibirnya gugup, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Cantik bukan Sehun? Ayah pasti akan menyukainya kalau Ayah ada disini, biarpun dia galak tapi dia sebenarnya baik hati. Buktinya dia mau kencan dengan anakmu yang nakal ini."

Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Ayah, tolong restui aku dengan Sehun ya. Nanti saat aku datang lagi kesini akan aku pastikan dia bukan hanya sekedar calon pacarku tapi sudah menjadi calon istriku."

Pipi Sehun merah lagi, percaya diri sekali ya Kim Jongin ini.

"Boleh kah aku minta satu permintaan Yah? Kalau dia terus menolakku bisakah kau menghantuinya? Tolong ya Yah.."

"Ya.." Sehun memukul pelan lengan Jongin.

"Makanya segera jadi pacarku." Jongin menyengir lebar.

"Dasar mengesalkan!" Sehun memukul lengan Jongin lagi dengan pipi yang sudah semerah tomat.

Tujuan kedua Sehun dan Jongin adalah bioskop. Sejak mereka pulang dari pemakaman, mereka memang menjadi lebih dekat. Jongin mulai berani menggandeng tangan Sehun dan Sehun juga tidak menolaknya.

Bioskop malam sore itu tidak begitu ramai, tidak seperti Sabtu biasanya. Film yang mereka tonton kali ini adalah film romantis. Jongin yang memilihnya dengan alasan agar cinta tumbuh semakin cepat diantara mereka. Sehun hanya bisa tertawa mendengar alasan aneh Jongin tersebut.

"Kau dingin?" Jongin bertanya pada Sehun, memastikan Sehun merasa nyaman.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah, ini popcorn-nya." Jongin meletakkan kantung pop corn diatas pangkuan Sehun. "Atau mau aku suapi?"

"A-aku sendiri saja." Pipi Sehun lagi-lagi memerah. Jongin benar-benar bisa membuat dia selalu merona.

Studio perlahan-lahan mulai gelap dan jumlah penonton yang ada begitu sedikit. Sehun yang duduk jauh dibelakang dengan Jongin merasakan jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang melihat suasana yang semakin romantis dalam kegelapan. Jongin yang terlihat begitu tampan duduk disebelahnya, jaket Jongin yang tersampir dibahunya juga tangan Jongin yang berkali-kali meremas tangannya.

Sehun berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya pada layar besar didepan matanya. Wajah tampan Jongin sepertinya terbuat dari magnet karena berkali-kali mata Sehun terus menatap wajah itu. Jongin sendiri juga tidak bisa fokus pada film yang ia tonton, tangannya tidak mau melepas tangan Sehun membuat popcorn yang mereka beli nyaris tidak tersentuh.

Adegan dilayar bioskop perlahan-lahan berubah semakin intim, pemeran utama wanita dan pria berciuman begitu mesra disebuah ruang tamu. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan semakin dalam. Tangan mereka mulai bermain ditubuh lawan main masing-masing, membuat suasana menjadi panas.

Sehun langsung gelagapan melihat adegan yang berubah menjadi panas, ia lupa jika film romantis kebanyakan memiliki adegan ranjang meskipun tidak begitu vulgar. Ditatapnya Jongin yang rupanya sudah menatapnya sedari tadi, pandangan mata Jongin tidak bisa artikan dan itu jantung Sehun berdebar kencang.

Sehun menundukkan wajahnya karena malu melihat adegan panas didepannya, kenapa juga adegan panas bisa selama ini? Sehun juga tidak mau menatap Jongin, ia akan lebih malu lagi jika melihat wajah Jongin.

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menyentuh dagu Sehun dengan lembut. Sehun tersentak pelan dan melihat kearah Jongin yang menarik wajahnya agar menatap pria itu. Jantung Sehun sungguh akan lepas jika debarannya sekencang ini. Sehun yang seolah terhipnotis hanya menurut saja dengan segala yang Jongin lakukan.

Kepala Jongin perlahan-lahan mendekat.

Semakin dekat.

Semakin dekat dan Sehun pun menutup matanya.

Bibir mereka bertemu, perlahan, lembut, penuh perasaan.

Jongin yang tidak merasakan penolakan dari Sehun mencium bibir tipis itu semakin dalam. Dipagutnya bibir manis Sehun dengan lembut, ia nikmati setiap sentuhan yang tercipta antara bibirnya dan bibir Sehun.

"Jonghh.." Sehun mendesah pelan, lidah Jongin mulai merangsek masuk kedalam bibirnya. Dibukanya matanya dan ia lihat layar bioskop, para pemain itu masih saja beradegan ranjang. Sehun jadi bertanya-tanya, ini adalah film romantis atau film porno.

Jongin tidak menyudahi ciuman mereka. Bibirnya menginvasi bibir Sehun dengan sedikit tidak sabaran. Ia singkirkan popcorn yang ada dipangkuan Sehun dan menarik tengkuk Sehun agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

"Jonghh…" Sehun mendesah lagi. Tangan Jongin terasa begitu kekar dan kokoh dilehernya, belum tangan Jongin yang satu lagi mulai memeluk pinggangnya. Tidak ia sangka berciuman ternyata bisa membuatnya begitu lemas.

Mendengar desahan kecil Sehun, Jongin melepaskan ciumannya. Ditatapnya wajah cantik Sehun yang sungguh sangat merah. Bibir tipisnya sedikit membengkak akibat ciuman mereka barusan. Nafas Sehun sedikit terengah-engah.

"Kau begitu cantik.." Suara Jongin mulai serak. Sehun sangat seksi sekarang, tidak lagi terlihat galak dan menakutkan. Memang benar ternyata Sehun sangat lemah pada sentuhan-sentuhan seperti ini, baru dicium saja sudah langsung terlihat menggoda seperti ini.

Entah siapa duluan yang memulai, tiba-tiba bibir mereka bertemu lagi. Lebih panas, lebih ganas dan lebih tidak sabaran. Sehun memeluk leher Jongin dan Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun agar lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya.

"Jonghh..hhmm.." Sehun melenguh lagi, permainan lidah Jongin dalam bibirnya sungguh luar biasa.

"Shit, aku benar-benar menginginkanmu." Jongin melepas ciumannya dan menarik tangan Sehun keluar studio dengan tidak sabar. Sehun hanya ikut berlari saja dibelakang Jongin, pikirannya meliar membayangkan apa yang akan ia dan Jongin lakukan padanya pada kencan pertama mereka.

To Be Continue

Fast update kan ya wqwq

Belum enaena doooong, Jongin kan serius sama Hunhun. Mana mungkin merawanin Hunhun duluan. Tapi...engga tau deh ya chapter depan Jongin masih bisa menahan diri apa engga wkwk.

Oh iya, waktu itu ada yang nanyain IG author. Kalo berminat silahkan follow imprettybabo. Author ngga punya IG pribadi, adanya cuma IG buat kepo-kepo kosmetik sama liatin meme-meme wkwk. Silahkan difollow kalau berminat kalo engga juga ngga papa, disana juga ga ada apa-apanya wkwk.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran yaaa^^

Gomawo!


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Singapore ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan pencuri hatinya. Sayangnya, kesan pertama yang ia berikan tidak begitu baik. Kedua kalinya ia bertemu dengan pencuri itu, ia menggenggam erat si pencuri agar tidak hilang lagi dari pandangannya. Jongin perlu menghukumnya dengan menjadikan pemuda cantik itu tahanan cintanya. Kaihun. Yaoi.

Prequel of Rainy Date.

Chapter Five

"Hmhhmmm…kau wangi.."

"Ahhh…shhhh…jangan disanahh…gelihhh.."

"Kau manis.."

"Nghhh…yahhh…hentikanhhh…" Tangan lentik seorang pria mencengkram rambut hitam yang menggelitik dagunya. Suasana didalam mobil itu sungguh panas, dua orang pria saling bertumpukan dibelakang dan salah satunya sudah bertelanjang dada, menunjukkan tubuh ramping yang mulus.

Bibir penuh menyentuh kulit mulus itu dengan penuh perasaan, diciumnya kulit leher yang beraroma bunga-bungaan itu. Tubuh molek dibawahnya itu menegang setiap kali bibirnya menyentuh leher jenjang itu.

"Jonghhh…ahhhh…mmhhmmm…"

"Ya?"

"Ge-gelihhh…."

"Tapi kau suka?" Pria cantik itu mengangguk. Wajahnya memerah mengakui jika ia suka dicumbu lehernya. Jongin dengan sigap menjilat leher itu sekali lagi, menghasilkan desahan seksi yang sangat menggugah nafsunya.

Ciuman-ciuman Jongin tidak hanya berhenti sampai dileher, bibirnya berjalan turun dan semakin turun menuju dada rata dengan puting merah muda yang sudah menegang.

"Ahhhh…Jonginhhhhh…ahhhh…nyahhh…" Baru saja ia jilat kecil salah satu ujung puting itu, si empunya sudah menggelinjang dan mendesah keras. Memang, tubuh perawan selalu sangat sensitif dengan sentuhan sederhana seperti ini.

"Ssshhh…uhhhh…Jonginhhh…lakukan sesuatuhh..uuhhh…" Sehun menggigit bibirnya frustasi. Ia ingin putingnya disentuh lagi, tapi ia terlalu malu untuk memintanya. Apalagi pada pria yang belum resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Jongin dengan senang hati mengabulkan keinginan Sehun, diraupnya puting tegang itu kedalam mulutnya, dihisap perlahan dan ia mainkan lidahnya disana. Tangan satunya mencubit perlahan puting Sehun satunya. Erangan Sehun sungguh nyaring, sampai ia takut jika seseorang akan mendatangi mobilnya.

"Nggghhhh…ahhhh…auhhh…ooohhhh…Jonghhhh..mmmhhmmm…" Sehun mencengkram kepala Jongin lagi. Tidak pernah ia tahu jika putingnya ternyata sangat sensitif, dan dimainkan begini sungguh membuatnya gila. Jongin mengulum puting Sehun lebih dalam lagi, bergantian. Tangannya tidak lagi mencubiti puting Sehun tapi mengelus-elus gundukan kecil yang menggesek perutnya.

"Bolehkah aku buka?" Jongin bertanya lembut pada Sehun yang terengah-engah dengan wajah sensual. Sehun mengangguk lemah, kepalanya masih dipenuhi kenikmatan karena permainan Jongin didadanya barusan. Kenapa putingnya jadi sensitif begini?

"Shit, kau sangat seksi." Jongin bergumam kagum. Keadaan Sehun yang setengah telanjang seperti ini begitu menggiurkan. Kemeja putih Sehun sudah tanggal dan celana jeans Sehun ia turunkan sampai paha. Tubuh Sehun memang sangat sempurna, tidak rugi ia mengejar Sehun sampai seperti orang sinting. Bukan hanya wajah dan hatinya yang cantik tapi tubuh Sehun juga sangat cantik. Putingnya yang merah muda, perut rata, pinggulnya sangat seksi dan paha jenjang Sehun sungguh menggairahkan.

"Kau sangat basah. Kau mudah sekali basah." Jongin dengan perlahan menyentuh ujung penis Sehun.

"Ah!" Pinggul Sehun bergerak tidak nyaman merasakan sentuhan pada penisnya. Baru pertama kali ada orang yang lain menyetuh bagian terintimnya dan ia dengan malu mengakui jika hal itu sangat nikmat.

Jongin yang terpukau melihat kesempuraan fisik Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya utnuk mencium Sehun lagi. Dilumatnya bibir mungil Sehun dengan penuh nafsu dan cinta, lidahnya ia tautkan pada lidah Sehun dan mereka bermain liur hingga suara kecap yang seksi memenuhi mobil.

"Hmmhh…" Sehun mendesah dalam ciumannya, tangan Jongin menyentuh lagi penisnya yang menegang dan pasah. Benda mungil itu digenggam oleh tangan besar Jongin dan dikocok perlahan.

"Ahhh…Jonghhh…" Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin agar melepas ciuman mereka, ia ingin mendesah dan menyalurkan kenikmatan yang baru pertama kali mereka rasakan. Jongin mengocok penis Sehun semakin cepat, kepala penis Sehun ia tekan-tekan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jonginhhh..ahhh..janganhhh…mmhhhmmm…gelihhh…uuhhh…" Tubuh Sehun menggeliat diatas jok mobil dengan seksi. Onani pertamanya beberapa hari yang lalu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan permainan tangan Jongin sekarang.

Jongin tidak menghentikan permainannya, ia tahu kata 'jangan' hanyalah dibibir Sehun saja. Penis Sehun lah yang mengatakan kejujuran, cairan precum pria itu semakin deras dan ia bisa merasakan penis ditangannya berkedut-kedut.

"Ahhh…uhhh…ngghhh…Jonginhh…Jonginhhh…yahhh…" Sehun mencengkram rambutnya sendiri hingga berantakan, membuatnya semakin seksi. Jari Jongin yang gemas dengan dada Sehun mencubit pelan puting Sehun secara bergantian, dada seksi itu bergerak naik turun karena nafas yang tidak beraturan.

"Baby kau sangat basah.." Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari penis Sehun dan menjilati tangannya yang basah kuyup oleh cairan precum Sehun. Wajah Sehun tersirat kekecewaan karena kenikmatan yang sedari tadi ia rasakan tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Yah! Jonginhhh….ahhhh!" Tubuh Sehun menegang lagi. Penis yang tadi sempat berhenti Jongin manjakan tiba-tiba mendapat kehangatan yang berlipat-lipat dan serangan kenikmatan yang lebih besar. Bibir Jongin meraup penis mungil Sehun dengan mudahnya dan menyedotnya seolah menarik sperma yang sudah mengumpul di bola Sehun.

"Ahhhh..Jonginhhh…ooohhhh…ahhhh…nyahhh…" Sehun ingin menangis rasanya, enak sekali ternyata diberi blowjob. Tangannya secara otomatis meraih rambut Jongin dan menekan kepala itu dalam-dalam diantara kakinya.

Jongin mengulum penis Sehun semakin bersemangat, lidahnya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh seluruh permukaan penis Sehun sebelum berkonstrasi pada kepala penis Sehun. Pipinya ia cekungkan agar penis dimulutnya seolah dipijat dan diremas.

"Ahhh..Jonghhh…Jonghhh…lepashhh..ahhh…uuuhhh..akuhhh…"

"Yahhh…hentikanhhh…ungghhhh…mhhmmm…"

"Jonginhhhhh…ahhhh…NGAHHH!" Mata Sehun tertutup rapat ketika tubuhnya diterpa gelombang orgasme yang begitu hebat, kakinya mengapit kepala Jongin dengan pahanya. Suaranya terdengar sangat memekakkan diruang kecil itu. Penisnya yang dihisap kuat mengeluarkan sperma manis yang begitu banyak dan semuanya ditelan habis oleh Jongin.

"Astaga, nikmat sekali.." Sehun terengah-engah seraya mengelap keringat dipipinya. Jongin yang puas merasakan cari manis Sehun kembali menindih tubuh Sehun dengan senyum lebar.

"Apakah seenak itu? Kau sangat seksi ketika orgasme." Jongin memandang wajah Sehun yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Pipi Sehun seketika memerah lagi mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Desahanmu ketika memanggil namaku begitu membuatku terbuai, rasanya begitu bangga bahwa akulah yang memberi si cantik ini kenikmatan."

"Uh, hentikan.." Sehun malu sekali dengan pujian-pujian Jongin barusan. Jika dia biasa dipanggil cantik, manis atau imut, maka mendengar pujian mengenai keseksiannya membuat Sehun malu setengah mati.

"Kenapa? Kau memang seksi. Kau seksi dengan wajah merah seperti ini—"

Drrttt….drrrttt….dddrrrtt….

Kedua pria yang masih saling menindih itu terkejut oleh bunyi ponsel. Sehun yang kenal baik dengan ringtone ponselnya mencari benda elektronik itu. Tidak sulit mencarinya karena ia tahu ketika Jongin menelanjangi dadanya tadi Sehun menjatuhkannya dilantai mobil.

Mommy.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya melihat siapa yang meneleponnya disaat ia sedang bercumbu dengan Jongin. Didorongnya tubuh Jongin dari atas tubuhnya karena terkejut dan takut. Apakah ibunya ada di mall ini juga? Apakah ibunya tahu ia sedang bermesraan dengan Jongin?

Jongin yang tahu jika penelepon itu adalah ibu Sehun langsung pucat wajahnya. Pikirannya tidak kalah kalut seperti Sehun, apakah Joonmyeon tidak sengaja mengetahui kegiatan panas mereka? Bisa dihajar sampai mati sungguhan dia!

"Ha-halo Mom?" Sehun mengangkat panggilan itu dengan suara setenang mungkin. Tangan Sehun yang lain mencoba membenarkan celananya yang tadi sudah turun sampai pahanya.

"Kau dimana?"

"A-aku baru saja selesai menont—mengecek barang Mom, ada apa?"

"Tidak, apa Hunhun sudah makan malam?"

"Eh, be-belum Mom." Sehun mencari kemejanya yang tadi Jongin lempar sembarangan dan memakainya dengan susah payah.

"Bagus, untung saja Mommy tidak terlambat meneleponmu. Makan malam dirumah ya, ajak Jongin sekalian. Mommy dan Kris Oppa baru saja mencoba resep steak baru, rasanya enak sekali!"

Hati Sehun rasanya mencelos lega. Ibunya sama sekali tidak mencurigai keberadaannya juga kegiatan yang sedang ia lakukan dengan pria yang bahkan bukan kekasihnya.

"Ba-baiklah Mom. Aku akan pulang sekarang."

"Hati-hati Hunhun, Mommy tunggu!"

Hening.

Mobil yang tadi berisi desahan-desahan sensual Sehun kini tenang dengan suasana aneh dan tegang yang tidak biasa. Baik Jongin atau Sehun masih belum bicara apa-apa, keduanya masih diliputi rasa kelegaan karena kegiatan mereka barusan tidak tercium oleh feeling seorang ibu.

"Maaf, tidak seharusnya aku…" Jongin mulai bicara dengan wajah masih sedikit pucat, namun sekarang terlihat lebih gugup dan takut. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah berbuat lancang seperti tadi…aku…aku…"

"I-iya. Le-lebih baik kita sekarang pulang. Mommy sudah menunggu." Sehun menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Rasa malu mulai menjalari dirinya. Bisa-bisanya ia tadi diberi blowjob oleh orang yang bukan kekasihnya, didalam mobil pula. Dan bisa-bisanya ia mendesah dan mengelukan nama Kim Jongin yang beberapa hari lalu masih ia perlakukan dengan ketus.

"Ba-baiklah. Ayo pulang."

Sepanjang perjalan pulang, atmosfer didalam mobil Jongin tidak juga membaik. Masih saja awkward dan hening. Keduanya tidak ada yang mau bicara, keduanya masih malu. Apalagi Sehun, ia masih tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Parahnya, ia tidak bisa berhenti mencuri pandang kearah gundukan besar diantara kaki Jongin yang tadi menindih paha dan perutnya.

—

Air shower mengucur dengan deras didalam kamar mandi itu. Dibawahnya, seorang pria tampan dengan tubuh berotot yang kuat berdiri dengan kepala menunduk. Matanya memandang cairan putih yang mengotori dinding kamar mandinya, nafasnya panjang pendek dan tidak teratur.

"Ahh..lelahnya." Tangannya mematikan aliran air dan keluar dari shower dengan wajah mengantuk, hal yang selalu terjadi pada pria ini setelah mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. Diraihnya handuk bersih yang tersedia di wastafel dan ia keringkan tubuhnya. Senyum mengembang diwajahnya ketika ia merasakan pedih pada lengannya.

"Ternyata Sehun kuat juga ya." Pria itu menghadap kaca dan melihat luka pada lengannya. Hanya luka kecil, tidak akan menyebabkan dia mati atau kesulitan beraktifitas. Malah, ia menyukai luka itu. Mengingatkannya pada lelaki cantik yang nyaris ia ambil keperawanannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Luka yang dibuat Sehun ketika pria itu mencapai orgasme karena kuluman mulutnya.

"Apa dia marah padaku?" Bibirnya bergumam pelan seraya memakai kaus dan boxernya. "Kenapa tadi ia diam saja? Apa aku lancang ya tadi langsung menyeretnya kedalam mobil? Tapi…dia juga menikmatinya kan. Malah dia yang orgasme, aku tidak."

Jongin, pria yang sedari tadi bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, menjatuhkan dirinya pada kasur kamarnya. Bibirnya terus-terusan menyunggingkan senyuman namun kadang dahinya akan berkerut.

"Apa Sehun sudah tidur?" Lagi-lagi Jongin bergumam.

"Ah, aku sudah merindukannya."

Jongin merubah posisi tidurnya dan memeluk bantalnya.

"Aku harus pergi keluar kota lagi, aku akan semakin rindu padanya nanti."

Wajah pria tampan itu terlihat sendu, tidak lagi keren atau tampan. Malah sedikit menggemaskan. Jari-jarinya dengan berani menyentuh nomor Sehun dilayar ponselnya, berharap Sehun akan mengangkat panggilannya setelah kencan panas mereka juga makan malam bersama Joonmyeon juga Kris tadi.

"Halo? Sehun? Apa aku menganggumu?" Perut Jongin rasanya bergolak mendengar bunyi tunggu diponselnya berhenti, pertanda Sehun mengangkat panggilannya. Kini Jongin merasa kepanikan menggerayangi perutnya, apa yang akan ia katakan pada Sehun? Kenapa ia tidak mempersiapkan topik terlebih dahulu sebelum menelepon?

"Uhm, tidak. Ada apa?" Suara Sehun terdengar sangat mendamaikan hati Jongin.

"Eh, itu…itu…" Jongin tergagap, bukan Jongin sama sekali deh gagap didepan orang yang sedang diincarnya. "Apa…apa…kau sudah mandi?" Great, pertanyaan yang sangat intelek.

"Sudah."

"Ah, bagus. Tidak baik mandi terlalu larut. Kalau memang terpaksa jangan lupa pakai air hangat." Hah, jadi sekarang kau juga seorang dokter Kim? Bukan hanya arsitek?

"Uhm, terima kasih nasehat dan sarannya."

Jongin tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia katakan dan Sehun juga tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kau sudah mau tidur?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Uhm, tidak juga. Aku belum terlalu mengantuk."

"Ah begitu.." Jongin menggigit bibirnya cemas, kenapa otaknya berhenti berjalan disaat seperti ini? Kenapa ia mendadak jadi super nervous begini? "Aku…aku…merindukanmu."

Sunyi.

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang ia harapkan dari Sehun ketika ia mengatakan jika ia merindukan pria itu. Balasan jika Sehun juga merindukannya? Jongin tidak yakin karena ia tahu Sehun tidak akan begitu mudah mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Aku…uhm, memikirkanmu."

Jongin nyaris melompat kegirangan mendengar jawaban Sehun, memang tidak seperti yang ia harapkan tapi paling tidak Sehun tidak menjawab ucapannya dengan sarkasme atau omelan.

"Benarkah? Aku selalu memikirkanmu. Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?"

"Aku…tidak tahu kalau kau bisa sangat charming dihadapan Kris Hyung dan Mommy."

Jongin tersenyum lagi, dia charming? Hahahaha. Memang.

"Memangnya dimatamu aku tidak charming?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Hahaha, aku masih seorang playb—"

"Kau pria paling menyebalkan, paling tampan, paling romantis dan paling aku benci diseluruh dunia."

Jongin terdiam lagi, lidahnya kelu. Apa baru saja Sehun memujinya dan juga mengatainya? Pipi Jongin terasa panas. Ah, kenapa Jongin jadi seperti remaja kasmaran? Untung saja mereka tidak saling bertatap muka, karena Sehun pasti akan menganggapnya pria aneh yang bergulung-gulung diatas kasur akibat terlalu girang.

"Yakin kau membenciku?" Jongin dengan cepat mengusai dirinya dan tidak menunjukkan dirinya yang kesenangan setelah dipuji Sehun.

"Yakin sekali."

"Kau tahu, garis antara benci dan cinta itu sangaaaaat tipis?"

"Benarkah? Berarti kau bisa dengan mudah menghapus garis itu bukan?"

Jongin tersenyum lagi, Sehun ini galak-galak ternyata manis juga. Hari ini sudah berapa kali Sehun memberikkannya sinyal hijau meskipun pria cantik itu masih jual mahal untuk menerima cintanya.

"Aku rasa garis itu sudah mulai terkikis."

"Hm, kau menghapusnya dengan gigih."

Mereka terdiam lagi. Bukan lagi diam yang awkward dan menegangkan tapi lebih terasa seperti kesunyian yang menenangkan. Jongin yakin jika diseberang sana pipi Sehun sedang merah merona—ah, membayangkannya saja ia sudah gemas—lalu jantung Sehun berdebar sama cepatnya dengan jantungnya.

"Uhm, aku rasa aku akan tidur.."

"Ah, tentu saja. Ini sudah nyaris lewat tengah malam."

"Hm, kalau begitu, uhm, selam—"

"Minggu depan apa kau sibuk? Kau mau pergi denganku ke Kanada?" Jongin menyela ucapan Sehun dan menanyakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya ingin sekali ia tanyakan. Meskipun ia tidak yakin dengan jawaban Sehun apakah akan menerima atau menolaknya.

"Huh?" Suara Sehun terdengar sangat terkejut.

"Aku…aku…akan pergi bertemu dengan orang yang akan menyuplai beberapa bahan untuk store-mu dan…dan…aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa bertahan untuk tidak melihatmu selama berhari-hari, jadiapakahkaumauikut?"

"H-huh?" Sehun masih terdengar terkejut, siapa yang tidak terkejut jika tiba-tiba diajak keluar negeri dengan cara seperti itu. Belum lagi bicara Jongin sangat cepat.

"Aku..aku akan meminta ijin pada ibumu dan aku akan segera mengurus visa. Apa…apakah kau mau pergi denganku?" Jongin menggigit bibirnya dengan cemas, berharap Sehun menerima ajakannya. Memang dia mengajak Sehun karena ia tidak yakin jika ia bisa menahan rindunya pada Sehun ketika ada di Kanada nanti.

"Eh, well, aku…aku akan bilang pada Mommy dulu…"

"Kau mau?!"

"Err, aku rasa..aku rasa itu ide yang bagus."

Jongin nyaris melempar ponselnya karena terlalu girang.

"Uh, baiklah. Baiklah. Besok aku akan bicara pada ibumu dan aku akan segera mengurus visa. Besok aku akan ketempatmu untuk mengambil passport sekalian." Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan dirinya yang terlalu bersemangat. Membayangkan dia akan berada di Kanada bersama Sehun sudah membuat hatinya girang bukan main.

"Ba-baiklah."

"Well, oke. Kau sudah akan tidur bukan?"

"I-iya."

"Hmmhh, selamat tidur Oh Sehunku! Selamat malam! Mimpikan aku!" Jongin sudah tidak peduli jika ia terdengar seperti bocah yang dijanjikan mainan baru oleh ibunya.

"Eh, selamat malam Jongin."

Begitu panggilan ditutup, Jongin langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melompat-lompat mengelilingi kamarnya. Diciuminya ponsel yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menghubungi Sehun. Sesenang itukah kau sudah lebih dekat bukan dengan pujaan hatimu, Kim?

Pria cantik yang baru saja mendapat ajakan pergi paling romantis selama hidupnya tidak kalah menggelikan. Tubuhnya ia bungkus dengan selimut rapat-rapat dan wajahnya ia tenggelamkan dalam bantal untuk meredam suara teriakannya. Well, iya benar. Pria ini menjerit-jerit kesenangan karena ajakan pria yang sangat ia benci beberapa minggu yang lalu.

—

"Oppa?"

"Hm?"

"Apa Sehun akan baik-baik saja ya?"

"Tentu saja dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia sudah besar."

"Ih, Oppa. Dia masih delapan belas tahun. Masih kecil." Wanita setengah baya yang sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi mangkuknya merengut, tidak terima anak semata wayangnya dibilang sudah besar walaupun kenyataannya memang sudah besar.

"Jangan terlalu memanjakan Sehun, sudah saatnya dia belajar untuk mandiri dan membantu ibunya bekerja. Toh, dia pergi dengan Jongin. Pasti Jongin akan menjaganya dengan baik." Pria tampan didepan wanita itu memotong-motong daging dan meletakkannya diatas piring si wanita dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Oppa, apa kau tidak merasa sesuatu?"

"Apa? Kalau steak-nya enak?"

"Ish, aku sungguhan Oppa. Sepertinya Jongin itu…menyukai Sehunku." Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya dengan wajah penuh selidik.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Jongin menyukai Sehun? Sehun pria yang cantik dan manis. Wajar kan kalau Jongin menyukainya." Kris tersenyum kecil, pura-pura tidak tahu menahu tentang hubungan Sehun dan Jongin.

"Memang sih, Sehun itu terlalu manis sebagai seorang pria. Aku khawatir saja kalau Sehun akan termakan rayuan Jongin dan akhirnya menjadi kekasih Jongin." Wajah Joonmyeon terdengar sendu. "Apalagi waktu makan malam kemarin-kemarin itu, Jongin benar-benar perhatian pada Sehun. Tatapan mata Jongin juga terasa…berbeda. Sehun juga, kenapa dia merespon Jongin? Pakai malu-malu segala!"

"Aku juga heran kenapa Sehun sekarang semangat sekali membantuku bekerja, apa karena Jongin ya, Oppa? Aku benar-benar cemas dengan Sehun kalau akan termakan rayuan Jongin! Sehun baru lulus SMU, dia masih lugu dan polos." Joonmyeon terus saja mengoceh. Tidak tahu dia kalau anaknya sekarang sudah…tidak begitu polos lagi.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah? Jongin kan pria baik. Apa salahnya kalau Sehun berkencan dengan Jongin?" Kris lagi-lagi meletakkan potongan daging diatas piring Joonmyeon.

"Aku tahu kalau Jongin pria baik. Tapi…tapi…aku punya firasat kalau Jongin akan mengambil Sehun dariku! Jongin akan menikahi Sehun dan akan membuat Sehun tidak punya waktu lagi untukku!" Mata Joonmyeon sedikit berkaca-kaca sambil mengatakan hal tersebut. Rupanya, si ibu tidak rela jika anaknya sudah dewasa dan mulai mengenal cinta yang sesungguhnya, bukan cinta monyet yang selama ini Sehun miliki.

"Kau seyakin itu kalau Jongin akan mengambil Sehun darimu? Mereka saja belum berkencan. Sudah makan dulu, jangan berpikir terlalu jauh." Kris menahan senyumnya, kenapa wanita itu begitu menggemaskan sih? Sudah dewasa tapi kelakuannya kadang masih seperti Sehun yang delapan belas tahun.

"Nanti kalau Sehun menikahi Jongin bagaimana Oppa? Aku akan sendirian!" Joonmyeon merengek sambil menusuk-nusuk daging diatas piringnya. Untung saja kali ini mereka tidak makan direstoran jadi Kris biarkan saja Joonmyoen merengek dengan suara keras didapur apartemennya. Kris suka melihat Joonmyeon yang manja seperti ini, ia jadi merasa dibutuhkan.

"Makanya, menikahlah denganku. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau beruban." Kris tersenyum jahil walaupun kata-katanya barusan sama sekali bukan omong kosong.

"Ish, kau tidak imut seperti Sehun!" Joonmyeon membuang muka dari Kris dan memajukan bibirnya. Malu dengan lamaran Kris, padahal ia sudah sering mendengarnya.

"Apa aku harus bersikap seperti Sehun?" Kris terkekeh dan meletakkan garpu serta pisau makannya. "Mommy! Mommy! Tadi ada tas bagus sekali Mom! Lalu, lalu, aku tadi Baekhyun memotong rambutnya sangat pendek Mom dan dia menangis sepanjang perjalanan pulang!" Kris berkata dengan suara imut yang sering Sehun gunakan, juga wajahnya yang tampan ia pasangi ekspresi menggemaskan.

"Ya! Hentikan Oppa! Kau sangat menggelikan kalau seperti itu!" Joonmyeon tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Kris yang mencoba menirukan Sehun. Kalau ada bocah itu sekarang, pasti Sehun akan ngambek dan marah karena Kris jelek sekali menirukannya. Malah Kris lebih seperti anak dua belas tahun yang idiot.

"Ayolah Mom! Menikah dengan Kris Hyung Mom! Dia sangat tampan Mom!" Kris masih belum selesai memainkan perannya sebagai Sehun. Bahkan dia bangkit dari duduknya dan pindah menuju sebelah Joonmyeon.

"Hahahahaha, Sehun tidak akan bicara seperti itu!"

"Moooom! Kris Hyung itu sangat keren Mom! Dia sering membantuku mengerjakan PR juga mengajariku berenang. Menikah ya Mom dengan Kris Hyung!" Kris mengguncang-guncangkan lengan Joonmyeon, seolah ia anak kecil yang memohon dibelikan cokelat.

"Hahahaha, kau terlalu percaya diri Oppa." Joonmyeon tidak bisa berhenti tertawa mendengar suara Kris yang biasanya berat dan penuh wibawa jadi seperti ini. Belum lagi Kris memuji dirinya sendiri dari tadi.

"Kau sangat cantik ketika tertawa." Kris tersenyum melihat Joonmyeon yang tertawa dari tadi. Perannya sebagai Sehun sudah selesai dan kini ia memandangi wanita pujaannya sejak kuliah dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

"Oppa.." Joonmyeon menundukkan wajahnya karena Kris duduk begitu dekat dengannya. Malu dengan tatapan Kris yang seolah menelusuri seluruh beluk wajahnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memikirkan tawaranku?" Kris menarik dagu Joonmyeon lembut agar wanita itu memandangnya.

"Eh, entahlah. Aku..aku.."

"Aku mencintaimu, kau pun juga mencintaiku." Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Joonmyeon. "Biarkan aku membahagiakanmu dan Sehun."

"Oppa.." Joonmyeon menggenggam pinggiran meja seiring wajah Kris yang semakin dekat dengannya. "Aku…menyukaimu."

"Menikahlah denganku."

"Uh, i-iya.." Joonmyeon malu sekali mengatakannya.

"Besok."

"Be-besok?" Joonmyeon terkejut mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Iya, karena aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lebih lama lagi." Kris berkata dengan suara sangat pelan hingga Joonmyeon nyaris tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Me-menahan—"

Cup!

Kris mendorong bibirnya agar bertemu dengan bibir Joonmyeon. Dikecupnya pelan bibir itu, bibir yang sudah sangat ia inginkan selama belasan tahun dan akhirnya kini ia bisa mencicipinya. Manis.

Ciuman lembut Kris tidak bertahan lama, ia semakin tergoda untuk mengecap bibir itu lebih dalam lagi. Joonmyeon yang sudah lama tidak merasakan sentuhan seorang pria hanya menurut saja, ia biarkan Kris menguasai bibirnya.

"Oppa..mpphhmm.."

"Kita benar-benar harus menikah besok." Kris melepas ciumannya dan menggendong Joonmyeon dalam pelukannya begitu cepat sampai Joonmyeon tidak sempat berbuat apa-apa. Kaki panjang Kris melangkah dengan gagah menuju kamar tidurnya dan Joonmyeon hanya menggigit bibirnya dengan wajah merah padam.

—

"Kau masih mengantuk? Jet lag?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Sehun menarik selimutnya naik menutupi kepalanya, ia masih sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Jongin dikamarnya. Otaknya juga masih memproses pertanyaan Jongin, jet lag? Ah iya, dia kan ada di Kanada.

"Kau mau makan?" Jongin tiba-tiba duduk dipinggir kasur yang ia tiduri dan membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan.

"Jongin, aku…aku…ingin ke kamar mandi." Sehun berkata pelan dari balik selimutnya.

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku akan mengolesi roti dulu." Jongin mengangguk dan mulai membuka selai untuk sarapan Sehun, dia tidak mengerti jika Sehun ingin Jongin menyingkir sebentar karena wajah bangun tidurnya yang berantakan.

"Bisakah kau berpaling sebentar?" Sehun mengintip dari balik selimut.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak pakai baju?" Jongin masih juga tidak mengerti dan bertanya dengan nada lugu.

"Bukan! Bukan begitu, aku hanya sedang…jelek." Sehun merapikan rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Eiy, mana mungkin kau jelek." Jongin bukannya menyingkir malah menarik selimut yang menutupi wajah Sehun.

"YA!"

"Tuh, kau masih cantik dan bahkan lebih cantik." Jongin menatap wajah Sehun yang baru bangun tidur dengan wajah tidak mengerti. Dari mana Sehun tidak cantiknya?

"Ish, dasar." Sehun merengut kesal, berkebalikan dengan hatinya yang berbunga-bunga.

CUP!

"Selamat pagi Hunhun-ku." Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun yang masih mengerucut karena kesal.

"Ya! Kau ini. Huh, dasar pencuri!" Sehun menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja dikecup Jongin namun segera menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak. Bisa-bisa nanti Jongin bisa mencium aroma mulutnya yang tidak sedap karena baru bangun tidur.

"Aku? Pencuri?" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau itu pencuri, sudah mencuri hatiku, kewarasanku sampai seluruh isi otakku. Kau itu yang pencuri."

"Ini masih pagi, berhenti merayuku nanti kau kehabisan bahan rayuan sebelum siang tiba." Sehun lagi-lagi merengut mendengar ucapan Jongin. Dia tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Jongin terkesiap.

 _Apa Sehun tidak pakai celana tadi? Astaga.. Kenapa bocah itu lebih peduli dengan wajahnya yang baru bangun tidur dari pada dengan fakta kalau dia tidak pakai celana? Apa Sehun tidak takut ada pria lain dikamar ini? Sial, seksi sekali kaki Sehun tadi. Belum lagi waktu berlari pantatnya bergoyang-goyang, sintal sekali…uh, sial!_

"Ck, jangan sekarang. Oke? Nanti kita selesaikan sendiri dikamar." Jongin berkata pada sesuatu yang menonjol pada bagian bawah tubuhnya, ia mengelus pelan gundukan yang tiba-tiba muncul itu akibat pemandangan kaki dan pantat Sehun barusan.

To Be Continue

Chapter five is hereeee

Jongin lihat pantat seksi gitu doang langsung tegang wkwk

Sehun juga kalo ntar diapa-apain Jongin jangan ngamuk ya, kelakuan tanpa dosa gitu hahaha

Chapter depan mau enaena ngga? :p

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran yaaa^^

Gomawo!


	6. Chapter 6

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Singapore ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan pencuri hatinya. Sayangnya, kesan pertama yang ia berikan tidak begitu baik. Kedua kalinya ia bertemu dengan pencuri itu, ia menggenggam erat si pencuri agar tidak hilang lagi dari pandangannya. Jongin perlu menghukumnya dengan menjadikan pemuda cantik itu tahanan cintanya. Kaihun. Yaoi.

Prequel of Rainy Date.

Chapter Six

"Kanada cuacanya aneh sekali." Seorang pria berwajah cantik mengeratkan jaket tipis yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Benar sekali. Mungkin ini dampak dari global warming. Kau kedinginan sekali?" Pria yang berjalan beriringan dengan pria cantik itu melihat cemas kearah si pria cantik disebelahnya.

"Lumayan."

"Ayo kita cari sesuatu yang hangat, bibirmu sudah pucat sekali." Sebuah engan kekar menarik lengan langsing agar segera masuk ke cafe terdekat. Si pria cantik menurut saja, kaki dan tangannya sudah nyaris mati rasa karena cuaca yang begitu dingin. Padahal tadi pagi ramalan cuaca mengatakan jika hawa hari ini tidak sampai dibawah 25 derajat celcius tapi kenyataannya kini sudah hampir menyentuh 10 derajat celcius dan kedua pria itu tidak memakai pakaian tebal sama sekali.

"Maaf, kau jadi kedinginan."

"Tidak apa, kita kan tidak tahu kalau cuaca akan seperti ini." Bibir tipis berwarna merah muda itu menyesap pelan cokelat hangat dari gelas. Rona wajahnya langsung kembali begitu cairan hangat itu mengalir sampai lambungnya.

"Ini pakai jaketku. Jangan sampai kau sakit." Sebuah tangan besar meletakkan jaket diatas bahunya dengan lembut. Bibir merah muda itu hanya tersenyum pelan, senang diperlakukan bak puteri seperti ini.

"Sehun, apa kau ingin pulang lebih dahulu?"

"Tidak apa Jong, aku akan menunggumu saja."

"Aku akan meminta orang-orangku kesini saja, aku tidak tega harus membawamu keluar ruangan ini." Jongin dengan sigap mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon salah satu rekan bisnisnya agar mengubah lokasi pertemuan di kafe tempat dia dan Sehun sedang berada saat ini.

Sehun memandang Jongin dengan penuh kekaguman. Jarak umur mereka sekitar lima tahun dan Jongin sudah melakukan hal-hal hebat dalam hidupnya, sudah memiliki firma sendiri, sudah memiliki banyak klien dari dalam dan luar negeri. Sedangkan Sehun? Belum pernah ia melakukan sesuatu yang bisa ia banggakan.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?"

"Tidak, aku memandangi bule itu, dia tampan." Sehun langsung berkilah dan menunjuk pria dengan rambut pirang yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Jangan bohong, nanti kau akan kucium disini." Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan pindah kesebelah Sehun, membuat pria cantik itu langsung cemas.

"Ya! Ya! Awas kau sampai melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak!" Sehun menggeser kursinya dari Jongin yang tersenyum mencurigakan. Jongin dengan kuat menarik Sehun agar tidak semakin jauh darinya.

"Kemarilah." Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat. "Tanganmu masih dingin."

"Ya.." Sehun dengan malu berusaha menarik tangannya yang sedang Jongin hangatkan.

"Jangan menolak, ini simbiosis mutualisme. Aku hangat, kau hangat." Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun semakin erat. Bahkan sesekali Jongin mengecup tangan Sehun dengan lembut, membuat semburat merah muda kembali muncul dipipi Sehun.

"Kapan kuliahmu akan dimulai?" Jongin bertanya.

"Uhm, awal bulan September. Kenapa?"

"Kalau sudah kuliah nanti jangan dekat-dekat dengan siapapun." Jongin berkata dengan nada datar yang tegas.

"Memangnya kena—"

"Tidak boleh pakai baju yang aneh-aneh, tidak boleh memberikan nomormu pada siapapun yang tertarik padamu, tidak boleh tebar pesona." Jongin berkata lagi dan Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Ya, kau bukan pacarku."

"Hanya belum. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh melakukan itu semua."

"Terserah aku, aku akan tebar pesona pada semua kakak tingkatku dan akan ku sebarkan nomorku pada cowok-cowok tampan dikampusku."

"Sampai kau melakukan hal itu akan ku hukum dirimu!"

"Mommy saja sudah tidak pernah menghukumku! Aku bukan bocah lagi! Memangnya mau kau hukum apa? Menyuruhku membersihkan seluruh rumah? Tidak boleh makan es krim?"

"Hukuman yang seperti ini."

Cup!

Jongin mengecup pelan bibir tipis Sehun.

"Ih, kau itu suka sekali membuat jantungku tidak karuan!" Sehun menggigit bibirnya pelan dengan pipi yang terasa panas.

"Jadi aku membuatmu berdebar-debar?" Jongin tersenyum senang.

"Siapapun akan jantungan kalau ada orang yang menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba." Sehun membela diri dan memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan menghipnotis Jongin.

"Susah sekali sih mengaku kalau kau sudah jatuh hati padaku? Nanti aku diambil orang lain kau baru kecewa lho." Jongin menarik wajah Sehun lembut agar ia bisa melihat wajah cantik itu dengan seksama.

"Ya sudah sana pergi saja dengan orang lain." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Sungguh? Kau tidak akan menyesal? Aku ini sangat tampan dan romantis, kau tidak akan bertemu dengan pria seperti aku lagi nanti."

"Aku juga tidak berharap bertemu dengan pria mengesalkan yang terlalu percaya diri sepertimu." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan mata kesal yang menurut Jongin sangat menggemaskan.

"Uh, aku yang tidak bisa meninggalkan pria semanis dirimu!" Jongin menangkup pipi Sehun gemas dan mencubit-cubitnya pelan.

"Lepas! Lepas! Sakit!" Sehun meronta-ronta dengan bibir mengerucut karena pipinya ditindih dengan kedua tangan Jongin.

"Aku akan melepaskannya kalau kau mau menerima ajakanku untuk kencan besok." Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah lucu Sehun yang dahinya mengerut dan bibir cemberut serta pipi gembul yang ia tekan-tekan. "Kita akan kencan seharian sebelum pulang kembali ke Korea dan kau harus terus menggandeng tanganku, hanya melihatku dan hanya memikirkanku. Oke?"

"Hakiiittt…hepaaattthhh!"

"Jawab dulu baru nanti aku lepaskan."

"Okhee! Okhee! Behok hentan!" Sehun akhirnya menerima ajakan Jongin. Tentu saja bukan karena terpaksa tapi karena ia tidak tahan untuk terus-terusan menatap wajah Jongin yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Great!" Jongin tersenyum senang dan melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sehun. "Apa kita perlu membeli jaket couple? Untuk kencan besok?"

"Ya! Jangan norak!" Sehun mengusap-usap pipinya sambil memandang Jongin dengan mata tajam, tidak ia sangka Jongin kadang-kadang bisa sangat norak.

—

"Nah, setelah itu—"

 _Kenapa sih wanita ini?_ Kening Sehun mengerut melihat seorang wanita yang duduk disamping Jongin tiba-tiba menarik kursinya untuk duduk lebih dekat dengan Jongin.

"Apa pengirimannya harus selama itu?"

 _Sialan, singkirkan tanganmu bitch!_ Mata Sehun membelalak melihat sebuah tangan langsing tiba-tiba menyentuh lengan Jongin dengan mesra. Dipandangi wajah pemilik tangan itu yang memasang senyum tercantiknya.

"—cuaca sedang buruk jadi kami—"

"—dua bulan. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi—"

 _Itu propertikuuuuu!_ Sehun berteriak dalam hati melihat wajah si wanita yang sungguh berani menggoda Jongin dihadapannya, didepan hidungnya! Wajah wanita ular itu mendekat pada lengan Jongin, berpura-pura melihat berkas-berkas Jongin.

"—kami usahakan, apa masalahnya hanya karena tidak—-"

"—aku punya reputasi yang harus aku jaga—-"

 _Kenapa si playboy ini juga diam saja? Apa dia menikmatinya? Begitu?_ Sehun sudah nyaris akan membalikkan meja karena melihat Jongin yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi dengan sentuhan wanita ular itu.

"—baiklah, akan kuberi perpanjangan lagi. Tiga setengah bul—eh ada apa Hun?"

"Hah? Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja." Sehun memasang his best resting bitch face dan pura-pura tidak merasa bersalah dengan menarik tangan Jongin yang tadi ada diatas meja dan memeluk tubuh Jongin erat-erat.

Berpasang-pasang mata langsung memandang Sehun dengan sorot mata terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Bos mereka sedang bicara dan tiba-tiba seorang pria cantik memeluk tubuh Jongin dan berkata tidak apa-apa.

Mereka tidak ada yang tahu jika si pria cantik itu memiliki hubungan yang spesial dengan Jongin karena Jongin tidak pernah membawa siapapun dalam pekerjaannya dan mereka juga tahu jika Jongin adalah seorang player yang tidak pernah menjalin hubungan serius.

"Uhm, karena semuanya sudah dibicarakan. Lebih baik kita sudahi dulu pertemuan kita." Jongin tersenyum pada rekan-rekan kerjanya dan mereka semua langsung tersenyum kaku lalu meninggalkan meja secepat mungkin.

"Ada apa Hunhun?" Jongin memandang Sehun yang masih memeluk dirinya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Tidak apa, tadi tiba-tiba dingin saja." Sehun langsung melepas pelukannya dan berdiri, merapikan jaketnya juga jaket yang Jongin berikan pada dirinya tadi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Jongin semakin terkejut, kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri?

"Pulang."

"Pulang? Tidak ingin makan sesuatu dulu?" Jongin ikut berdiri dengan terburu-buru namun langkah terhenti karena Sehun melemparkan jaket pada wajahnya. "Tunggu Hunhun!"

Sehun sudah berjalan keluar kafe dengan wajah cemberut. Beberapa rekan kerja Jongin yang masih berada didepan kafe terkejut melihat Sehun keluar dan berjalan cepat, lalu lebih terkejut lagi melihat Jongin berlarian keluar kafe dengan jaket yang bahkan belum benar dikenakan.

Tidak sulit mengejar Sehun karena pria itu berjalan dengan kecepatan layaknya wanita. Jongin menarik lengan Sehun dan memandang wajah cantik yang sedang cemberut itu penuh tanya.

"Hunnie, kenapa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri!" Sehun menarik lengannya dan melanjutkan jalannya.

"Maafkan aku!" Jongin meminta maaf untuk entah apa yang sudah ia lakukan, yang penting meminta maaf dulu.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa salahmu? Besok aku tidak mau kencan denganmu!" Sehun berkata dengan wajah sengit.

"Hunnie, jangan begituuuu! Katakan apa salahku supaya aku tidak mengulanginya lagi!" Jongin berusaha terus menjajari langkah Sehun namun Sehun terus menambah kecepatannya.

"Hunhun, aku mohon jangan marah, ya? Ya?"

"Sehunnie, jangan berjalan cepat-cepat nanti kau jatuh."

"Sehun, ayo segera naik taksi. Kau tidak tahu jalan dan hidungmu sudah merah lagi karena kedinginan."

"Oh Sehun, berhenti sebentar. Pakai jaketku sini."

"Sehun, maafkan aku, ya? Kemarilah sebentar, kau sudah pucat sekali. Pakai jaketku ya?"

Sehun akhirnya berhenti. Tangan dan kakinya sudah tidak ada rasanya karena terlalu dingin. Jongin tersenyum melihatnya dan segera mendatangi pria cantik yang sedang marah padanya itu.

Jongin dengan sabar membungkus Sehun dengan jaketnya. Biar saja dia kedinginan untuk beberapa saat yang penting pujaan hatinya tidak, dimasukkan tangan Sehun yang membeku kedalam kantung jaket dan ia pakaikan hoodie yang ada dijaketnya.

"Akan kucarikan taksi, tunggu sebentar." Jongin menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya karena udara dingin langsung menusuk seluruh tubuhnya yang hanya memakai kaus dan juga kemeja tipis. Sehun diam saja dan tidak mau memandang Jongin.

 _Dasar tidak peka!_

—

Jongin membuka pintu didepannya dengan perlahan, takut penguninya akan menyadari kehadirannya. Setelah beberapa saat, Jongin masuk dengan langkah yang begitu perlahan dan ditutupnya pintu dibelakangnya.

"Hunhun?" Jongin bersuara pelan dan lembut.

Sunyi.

"Sehunnie?"

Masih sunyi.

Jongin berjalan lebih jauh lagi kedalam kamar. Matanya menangkap sebuah gundukan yang berada diatas tempat tidur, pasti itu Sehun. Gundukan itu bergerak pelan dan ia bisa mendengar nafas teratur dari atas tempat tidur.

Masih dengan perlahan, Jongin naik keatas tempat tidur untuk memandang malaikatnya. Wajah Sehun terlihat merah dan berkeringat. Jongin langsung panik melihatnya. Apakah Sehun sakit? Disentuhnya dahi Sehun untuk mengecek suhu tubuh pria itu dan benar saja, sangat panas.

"Shit, dia sakit." Jongin mengumpat pelan dan langsung berdiri mencari ponselnya. Jari-jarinya dengan cepat mengetik di bar google untuk mencari cara menurunkan panas. Dalam sekejap Jongin sudah duduk disebelah Sehun dengan handuk kecil serta wadah berisi air untuk mengompres Sehun juga ada obat-obatan sederhana yang memang selalu ia bawa setiap kali bepergian jauh. Beruntunglah ibunya selalu mengajarkan Jongin untuk siap obat-obatan sederhana.

"Sehun? Apa kau sudah bangun?" Jongin menatap Sehun yang tiba-tiba bergerak dan menarik selimutnya semakin tinggi. "Apa kau kedinginan? Ingin selimut lagi?" Jongin dengan gesit menelepon room service dan meminta selimut tambahan.

"Biar aku memelukmu dulu sampai selimutnya datang, kau demam." Jongin masuk kedalam selimut dan memeluk Sehun yang setengah tersadar. Sehun memberontak dan berusaha mendorong Jongin agar menjauh.

"Jangan bandel, aku hanya berusaha menghangatkanmu. Marahnya dilanjutkan nanti saja ya." Jongin dengan sedikit paksa masuk kedalam selimut dan memeluk tubuh ramping Sehun. Betapa terkejutnya Jongin merasakan kulit Sehun yang menyentuh kulitnya secara langsung, ternyata Sehun tidak pakai baju sama sekali.

"Ah, ka-kalau begitu kita tunggu selimut saja ya." Jongin dengan salah tingkah melepas pelukannya dan duduk lagi diatas kasur. Apa Sehun memang tidak pernah pakai baju kalau sedang tidur? Tapi udara sedang sangat dingin!

Sudah empat jam Jongin duduk memandangi Sehun yang tertidur pulas dengan dua buah selimut. Jongin dengan telaten mengganti kompres didahi Sehun dan juga terus mengecek suhu tubuh Sehun, beruntunglah suhu tubuh Sehun turun dengan cepat. Nyaris tengah malam ketika Sehun tiba-tiba bangun, membuat Jongin yang setengah tertidur langsung terjaga sepenuhnya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Sudah merasa lebih baik? Apa kau pusing? Lapar?"

"Air.."

Jongin mengambil air dengan terburu-buru dan memberikannya pada Sehun. Sehun yang masih lemas lupa jika ia tidak memakai pakaian sama sekali tidak peduli dan membiarkan selimut jatuh memperlihatkan dada dan perutnya.

Mata Jongin berusaha fokus pada wajah Sehun yang meminum air dengan cepat. Sesuatu yang salah sebenarnya karena pikirannya jadi semakin liar melihat Sehun menelan air begitu banyak dengan waktu singkat membuat ia berharap jika Sehun sedang menelan sper…. Hentikan Jong!

"Aku mau mandi." Sehun menyodorkan gelas kosongnya pada Jongin dengan wajah dingin. Rupanya walaupun sakit, Sehun masih belum lupa akan rasa kesalnya pada Jongin. Jongin pun menyadari hal itu, ia hanya menerima gelas pemberian Sehun dengan wajah muram.

"Tutup matamu!" Sehun yang sakit masih bisa galak ternyata.

Jongin membuka matanya setelah ia mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Ia hela nafas panjang, dia berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali apa kesalahannya sampai Sehun bisa marah padanya seperti ini.

 _Aku sedang rapat…_

 _Membicarakan tentang pengiriman bahan baku…_

 _Aku ingin pengiriman secepatnya, dua bulan tapi tidak bisa…_

 _Lalu, Sehun memelukku dan kemudian marah…_

 _Tunggu, tunggu, sepertinya ada yang terlewatkan._

 _Rapat, cuaca, kapal, kayu mahoni, aghh! Apa…karena si Hyorin?_

Jongin nyaris tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika ia akhirnya memahami apa penyebab Sehun bisa semarah ini padanya. Jadi, pria cantik itu cemburu? Wajah Jongin langsung dihiasi senyum lebar dan hatinya berbunga-bunga. Sehun cemburu! Berarti Sehun menyukainya!

"Kau senang aku sakit?" Sebuah suara dingin melenyapkan senyum diwajah Jongin. Dengan cepat Jongin memasang wajah datar dan sedikit muram. Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan piyama merah maroon berbahan satin yang tipis.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kemarilah kembali berbaring." Jongin menepuk-nepuk kasur yang besar itu dan memasang senyumnya.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu." Sehun berjalan mendekati kaca besar yang memberikan pemandangan kelap-kelip lampu kota.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?" Jongin bangkit dari kasur dan mendekati Sehun yang mengamati pemandangan didepannya.

Sehun diam saja. Jongin berusaha meraih tangan Sehun namun tangannya segera ditepis oleh Sehun.

"Hunhun, tanganmu dingin sekali. Ayo kembali kekasur dan pakai selimut."

Sehun masih bergeming.

"Kalau begitu biar aku menghangatkanmu." Lengan kekar Jongin tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh ramping Sehun dengan begitu erat. Jongin bisa merasakan sekujur tubuh Sehun yang bersuhu rendah. Keras kepala sekali Sehun ini, padahal tubuhnya sudah dingin sekali.

"Lepaskan ak—"

"Maafkan aku terlambat menyadari kesalahanku." Jongin berbisik pelan ditelinga Sehun. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhku selain dirimu."

Pipi Sehun rasanya terbakar mendengar perkataan Jongin. Antara senang Jongin akhirnya sadar dan juga malu karena ketahuan kalau ia cemburu.

"Kau boleh marah padaku tapi jangan lakukan hal seperti tadi lagi. Aku tidak mau kau sakit seperti ini." Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ramping Sehun. Keduanya diam, memandangi lampu kota yang berkelap-kelip indah.

"Besok jadi kencan denganku ya?" Suara Jongin terdengar seperti menggoda.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghadap Jongin untuk melihat apakah Jongin sedang menggodanya atau tidak. Wajahnya masih sedikit cemberut meskipun matanya sudah tidak tajam lagi. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai jawaban setelah melihat jika Jongin bertanya sungguhan.

Mata mereka bertemu.

Dan tiba-tiba waktu seolah berhenti berputar.

"Kau cantik.." Sehun bisa mendengar Jongin menggumamkan dua kata itu sebelum bibir penuh Jongin menabrak bibir tipisnya. Jongin dengan cepat melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun dan mendorong tubuh pria cantik itu pada dinding kaca.

Bibir mereka bertautan begitu mesra dan lembut. Saling mengecap, saling melumat, saling menghisap hingga Jongin berusaha menambahkan lidah dalam permainan ini. Sehun dengan senang hati membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan Jongin mengeksplorasi isi mulutnya. Lidah mereka saling bertautan dan berperang memperebutkan kekuasaan yang jelas Jongin menangkan.

"Nghh..Jonghh.." Sehun mulai terengah-engah karena lidah Jongin tidak memberinya jeda sama sekali. Jongin melepaskan tautan ciuman mereka dan pemandangan yang ia lihat begitu seksi.

Wajah cantik semerah strawberry dan bibir manis itu basah hingga ke dagu. Bukti betapa ganas dan panasnya ciuman mereka barusan. Jongin semakin menghimpit tubuh Sehun pada dinding kaca.

"Jongin apa..apa.." Sehun berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Jongin yang ekstra dekat.

"Aku ingin memilikimu." Jongin mengelus pipi Sehun perlahan dan mengangkat dagu Sehun agar mata cantik Sehun menatap matanya yang mulai berkabut.

"Eh, aku tidak dijual dan aku bukan barang yang memiliki sertifikat kepemilikan atau—" Bibir Jongin membungkam Sehun yang mulai bicara melantur. Jongin tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan, bocah ini benar-benar manis kalau sedang gugup.

Tangan Jongin tidak tinggal diam, ia rengkuh leher Sehun dan ia lingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Sehun. Tubuh keduanya sudah tanpa jarak, Jongin bahkan bisa merasakan kehalusan kulit Sehun dibalik piyama tipis yang dikenakan Sehun.

Kaki Sehun rasanya lemas karena ciuman Jongin yang begitu menuntut dan mendominasi. Tangannya ia kalungkan pada leher Jongin, bukan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka tapi karena Sehun pasti akan jatuh jika tidak berpegangan pada Jongin.

"Mhhmm..shhh…" Sehun mendesah pelan dalam ciumannya, tangan Jongin meremas pelan pinggang dan turun ke pantatnya. Kaki Sehun benar-benar sudah seperti jelly, sentuhan asing ini membuat Sehun sangat lemah.

"Desahanmu seksi." Jongin bergumam pelan seraya menurunkan ciumannya menuju dagu hingga leher Sehun. Pria cantik itu mengerang pelan setiap lidah Jongin menjilat kulitnya, lalu bibir itu akan menghisapnya juga gigi yang tiba-tiba menggigit kulitnya.

"Jonginhhh…uhhh…ge-geli Jonghhh…" Tubuh Sehun sudah sepenuhnya bersandar pada Jongin. Lehernya terasa sangat geli dan sekujur tubuhnya panas juga lemas. Siapa yang tahu dicumbu lehernya bisa membuatnya seperti ini?

Jongin yang merasa perlu membawa kegiatan mereka menuju tempat tidur langsung menggendong tubuh ramping Sehun tanpa melepas cumbuannya pada leher Sehun yang kini sudah penuh oleh bekas gigitan. Jantung Sehun berdebar semakin keras ketika punggungnya menyentuh kasur, ia tahu jika malam ini tidak mungkin kegiatan mereka akan berhenti sebelum mereka berdua puas.

Bibir Jongin tidak hentinya mencumbu setiap jengkal kulit Sehun dengan beringas. Merasa terganggu oleh piyama Sehun, Jongin dengan mudah merobeknya menjadi dua bagian dengan bunyi yang keras. Sehun yang melihat hal itu merasa hasratnya semakin tergugah, betapa kuatnya Jongin bisa merobek kain itu dengan sangat mudah. Sehun jadi membayangkan bagaimana kekuatan Jongin jika nanti lubangnya dihujam oleh benda kebanggaan pria itu.

"Woah, kau seksi.." Mata Jongin terbelalak lebar melihat dada Sehun yang tereskpos didepannya.

"Uh, ka-kau kan sudah pernah melihatnya.." Sehun menggigit bibirnya malu. Ini kan bukan pertama kali Jongin melihat tubuhnya.

"Tubuhmu selalu membuatku terpana Hunhun." Jongin meraba dada Sehun dengan perlahan, ia nikmati bagaimana halusnya kulit tubuh Sehun. Jari-jarinya tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menyentuh dua tonjolan berwarna merah muda itu.

"Hmmmhhhh…ahhhh…" Sehun langsung mengerang kencang. Putingnya baru saja dibelai begitu lembut sampai seluruh tubuhnya merinding. "Jonginhhh..ahh…tolong hisap seperti waktu itu.." Sehun memohon dengan wajah merah padam.

Jongin dengan segera mengabulkan keinginan Sehun. Dihisapnya puting Sehun yang sudah menegang sedangkan puting satunya ia manjakan dengan jarinya. Berkali-kali Jongin menggigit dan menghisap puting Sehun, menghasilkan desah erotis yang memenuhi kamar hotel.

"Uhhhh….enak Jonghhhh…ahhhh…shhhh…" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan seksi, menonjolkan dadanya agar Jongin mengulum lebih dalam.

"Mhhmmm…ahhhh…te-terushhh…" Sehun tanpa sadar mencengkram belakang kepala Jongin dan mendorongnya lebih dalam pada dadanya. Tangan Jongin yang lain bekerja untuk melepas celana piyama Sehun, beruntungnya Sehun tidak memakai apa-apa dibalik piyama itu.

"Kau memang berniat menggodaku? Hm?" Jongin melepaskan kulumannya pada dada Sehun dan duduk disamping Sehun, akhirnya bisa melihat lagi tubuh sintal yang sering ia jadikan objek onani. Dada yang sudah berwarna merah akibat terlalu banyak ia gigit dan hisap, perut langsing seindah porselen dan yang jelas penis mungil Sehun yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Ti-tidak. Aku memang tidak pernah pakai dalaman dirumah.." Sehun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, malu. Masih malu rupanya Sehun meskipun ini bukan pertama kali Jongin melihat dirinya telanjang.

"Ck, kebiasaan nakal." Jongin mengelus perut, pinggang dan paha Sehun dengan lembut. Kulit Sehun begitu halus dan lembut. Sehun merinding oleh sentuhan-sentuhan Jongin, tanpa sadar bibirnya mengeluarkan desahan lembut yang memanjakan indra pendengaran Jongin.

"Hmm.."

"Kau suka?"

"Hu'um..ahh.."

"Buka kakimu Hunhun.." Jongin memerintah pelan dan Sehun membuka kakinya perlahan sementara Jongin mendudukkan dirinya diantara kaki Sehun. "Jangan tutupi wajahmu Hun, aku ingin melihatnya." Jongin menjauhkan tangan Sehun agar tidak menutupi wajah cantik itu.

"Aku malu.."

"Kenapa harus malu? Aku kan calon suamimu." Jongin berkata usil sambil mengelus paha dalam Sehun perlahan.

"Ih, calon suami apa sih.." Sehun menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan juga rasa malu akibat ucapan Jongin.

Tangan Jongin dengan perlahan bergerak menuju benda mungil yang tegang diantara kaki Sehun. Disentuhnya perlahan ujungnya dengan jari telunjuk, ia bawa telunjuknya menyusuri seluruh bagian benda itu.

"Hahhhh…ahhh…Jonginhhh…uuuhhh…" Tentu saja Sehun mendesah keras, Jongin dengan nakalnya terus menggoda penisnya tanpa berniat untuk memanjakannya. Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan sensual, membuat Jongin semakin berani menyentuh penis Sehun, meremasnya dengan tangannya juga memainkan kepala penis mungil itu.

"Ahhhh…yahhhh…disitu Jonginhhh…uhhh…nyahhh…" Sehun mencengkram seprai dibawahnya, nikmat sekali penisnya dipijat seperti itu. Membuat tubuhnya terasa panas dan penuh semangat, namun seluruh tulangnya juga seolah lemas. Sungguh sensasi yang tidak bisa Sehun jelaskan.

"Jonginhh…" Sehun melenguh kecewa ketika tangan besar Jongin berhenti memanjakannya. Sehun membuka mata cantiknya dan mendapati pemandangan yang membuat darahnya mengalir lebih dan lebih lagi. Jongin sedang melepas kaus dan celana panjangnya, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Perutnya yang berotot, lengannya yang terlihat luar biasa kokoh, pahanya juga terlihat kuat, dan sebuah benda raksasa yang membuat perawan manapun merona. Penis Jongin jauh lebih besar dari bayangan Sehun. Kepalanya begitu merah dan seperti jamur, pasti akan sangat menyakitkan jika kepala jamur itu masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"Kau suka kan?" Jongin menyeringai melihat Sehun yang menjilat bibirnya penuh nafsu. Ditindihnya lagi tubuh seksi Sehun dan ia sejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah merah Sehun. "Kalau kau menyukainya kau boleh memilikinya."

"Aku tidak…"

"Karena kau berbohong aku akan membuat bibirmu bengkak." Jongin dengan cepat menyambar bibir tipis Sehun dan melumatnya dengan kasar. Tubuh Sehun mengejang merasakan hal itu, namun ia tidak menolak lidah Jongin yang dengan cepat berusaha menginvasi isi mulutnya.

"Ngghhhmmpphhh…hhh…nghhh…" Sehun mulai mendesah, tangan Jongin bergerilya dengan nakalnya pada tubuhnya. Mulai dari leher, turun hingga dadanya dan disanalah jari-jari Jongin terus bermain.

"Ahhhh…Jongghhhhh….mhhhmmm…uhhh…" Desahan Sehun semakin keras ketika penisnya dan penis Jongin tidak sengaja saling bergesekan. Jongin yang melihat hal itu menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi agar penis mereka terus bergesekkan.

"Mhhmm…yahhh…anghhh…nyahhh…Jonginhh…uhhh…" Pinggang Sehun ikut bergerak mengikuti irama Jongin agar penisnya semakin bersentuhan dengan penis Jongin. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menggairahkan bagi Jongin, tubuh seksi itu terus menggeliat dan dua penis yang sangat berbeda ukuran itu terus saling menggesek.

Jongin melepas ciumannya dan duduk bertumpu dengan kakinya. Dibawanya pinggang Sehun sedikit naik agar penis mereka terus menempel, tangannya meraih dua penis itu dalam satu genggaman dan mulai mengocoknya.

"Yahh…ahhhh…ahhhh…Jonginhhh…uhhh…lagi Jonghhh…terushhh..pleasehh.." Sehun memohon agar kenikmatan yang ia rasakan tidak berhenti. Sayangnya Jongin sedang tidak baik hati, ia segera melepaskan kocokannya pada penisnya dan penis Sehun ketika penis mungil Sehun mulai berkedut-kedut.

"Jongin.." Sehun mengerutkan keningnya kesal. Tapi ia tidak bisa marah berlama-lama karena tiba-tiba kepala Jongin berada diantara pahanya, membuka lebar kakinya dan juga dua bongkahan tubuh bawahnya. Membuat bagian terintim Sehun terekspos.

"Lubangmu terlihat begitu ketat, apa penisku bisa masuk?" Jongin bergumam pelan melihat kerutan merah mudah Sehun yang sangat rapat. "Kau sangat seksi Hunhun, aku sudah sangat tegang hanya dengan melihat pantat dan pahamu."

Nafas Sehun tertahan merasakan daerah intimnya ditatap oleh Jongin begitu intens. Belum lagi ucapan-ucapan Jongin yang begitu vulgar, darahnya terasa berdesir lebih cepat dan lebih cepat.

"Angghhh…Jonginhhh…" Sehun mendesah begitu benda hangat dan basah menyentuh kulit paha dalamnya, begitu dekat dengan pantat dan lubangnya. "Ohhh…yahhh…mhhmmm…" Sehun mengapit kepala Jongin karena nikmat dan geli.

"Kau suka kuciumi disini?" Jongin menghentikan cumbuannya dan tersenyum senang, tahu dimana titik-titik sensitif pria pujaannya. Sehun mengangguk pelan dan itu membuat Jongin kembali menjilati lubang merah muda Sehun dengan liar.

"Ouuhhh…ahhhh…yahhhh…shhh…terus Jonginhhh…anghhh…" Sehun mendesah keenakan. Ia memang pernah mendengar jika rimming itu tidak begitu nikmat, tapi ternyata itu salah. Dikecup dan dihisap lubang anusnya rasanya begitu gila, apalagi ketika lidah Jongin ikut memanjakannya.

"Anghhh…Jonginhhh…Jonginhhh…ahhhh…uuhhh…mmhhmmm…" Sehun membuka kakinya lebih lebar lagi, berharap Jongin akan memanjakannya lebih dalam. Jongin tersenyum lebar melihatnya, mendengar desahan Sehun yang sangat menikmati service-nya saja sudah membuatnya senang. Apalagi dipersilahkan mencicipi lubang ketat yang belum pernah dijamah siapapun.

Jongin semakin tergugah untuk menyusuri lubang ketat itu semakin dalam, perlahan-lahan, lubang yang sudah begitu basah itu mulai ia penetrasi menggunakan telunjuknya. Bisa Jongin rasakan tubuh Sehun langsung menegang ketika ia melakukannya.

"Hmmhhh..pelan-pelan Jong, aku takut.." Sehun memejamkan matanya, ia teringat oleh beberapa cerita tentang bagaimana sakitnya ketika anus dipenetrasi, bahkan dengan jari sekalipun.

"Tentu sayang, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Jongin memasukkan telunjuknya begitu perlahan. Dikecupi paha Sehun lembut agar pria cantik itu lebih rileks. Nafas Jongin seolah berhenti ketika merasakan telunjuknya dibungkus ketat oleh dinding anus Sehun, bayangkan jika itu penisnya mungkin ia akan orgasme seketika.

"Akan aku tambah pelan-pelan ya.." Jongin berkata sabar seraya menambahkan jari tengahnya kedalam anus Sehun.

"Uhhh…ahhhh…ngghhh…" Sehun mendesah. Rasanya memang sedikit aneh dan nyeri, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa menahannya.

"Sakit sekali?"

"Tidak.." Sehun berusaha mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kelanjutan kegiatan mereka. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Sehun dan Sehun menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Tangan Sehun merangkul leher Jongin dan membalas ciuman Jongin penuh semangat.

"Ahhhh! Yahhhh! Jonginhhhh!" Kepala Sehun tiba-tiba mendongak ketika dua jari Jongin mulai bergerak didalam tubuhnya. Jongin berusaha mencium Sehun lagi agar rasa nyeri yang sedang Sehun rasakan sedikit terlupakan.

"Mppmmhhh…ngghhh…mmhhppp…" Sehun mendesah diantara ciumannya. Jari Jongin yang besar dan panjang ternyata sangat nikmat, mungkin karena ukurannya yang panjang jari-jari itu dengan mudah menemukan titik nikmatnya.

"Ahhhh…Jonginhhhh…yahhh…ahhhhh…disana Jonghhh…ahhh…" Sehun mendorong Jongin dari bibirnya agar bisa mendesah. Kenikmatan yang rasakan pertama kali ini begitu intens, matanya terus membuka dan menutup menunjukkan betapa ia sedang berada dimabuk nikmat.

"Terus desahkan namaku honey dan akan terus ku tusuk prostatmu sampai kau puas." Jongin memandangi wajah Sehun yang begitu menggairahkan. Tangan Sehun mencengkram seprai dan satu lagi mencengkram lengannya. Kaki Sehun yang tidak bisa diam juga menunjukkan betapa hebatnya permainan jari Jongin.

"JONGINHH!" Sehun menjerit, anusnya tiba-tiba dilebarkan oleh satu jari Jongin lagi. Sakit memang tapi Sehun tidak akan minta berhenti, biarlah ia merasakan nyeri sedikit asalkan prostatnya ditumbuk terus.

"Uhhh….ahhhh…yahhh…nyahhhh…nggahhh…" Cengkraman Sehun semakin kuat, wajahnya kini berkeringat dan merah.

"Nikmat? Kau suka?" Jongin mengecupi rahang Sehun sembarangan, menjilati keringat Sehun dan terkadang mencubit kencang puting Sehun bergantian. "Ini baru jariku baby, belum monster kecilku."

"Ahhh…Jonginhhhh…cepathhh…cepathhhh…ahhhh…"

"Damn desahanmu sangat seksi.."

"Jonginhhh…uuhhhh…angghhh…nyahhh..nyahhh…"

"Terus sebut namaku, desahkan namaku lebih keras lagi.."

"Mhhhmmm…aku dekathh..oohhh…uhhhh…ahhhhh…" Pinggang Sehun ikut bergerak menyambut kocokan jari Jongin dibawah sana. Tanpa Sehun sadari, tangannya menuju penisnya sendiri dan mulai meremasnya.

"Hands off." Jongin dengan cepat menyingkirkan tangan Sehun. Ia suka melihat penis mungil Sehun bergerak terhentak-hentak kaku dengan cairan precum yang meleleh dan mengotori perut dan paha Sehun.

"Ahhh…Jonginhhh…lebih cepathhhh…ahhhh…sangat dekathhh…"

"Disana terus Jonghhh…uhhhh..nyahhhh…"

Jongin memandang intens pada wajah merah Sehun, tangannya mencubit puting Sehun dan akhirnya membantu Sehun agar orgasmenya bisa segera tiba. Jari Jongin mencubiti kepala penis Sehun, ia garuk lubang uretra itu untuk mengundang cairan didalamnya segera keluar.

"Ahhhh…Jonginhhhh….aku ke—"

"Sebut namaku baby.."

"—luarhhhh…ahhhhh…JONGINHHHHH!" Bersamaan dengan lengkingan Sehun, penis mungil ditangan Jongin memuncratkan cairan kental berwarna putih yang begitu banyak.

Jongin memandang takjub pria cantik dibawahnya. Begitu cantik, seksi dan mempesona. Apalagi ketika namanya dielukan, darah Jongin rasanya seolah mendidih karena gairahnya begitu tinggi. Nafas Sehun yang masih putus-putus terdengar seksi ditelinga Jongin dan tubuh lemas itu begitu menggoda untuk ia nikmati.

"Kau seksi sekali.." Jongin mengecupi wajah Sehun pelan.

"Dasar bodoh." Sehun bergumam pelan.

"Kenapa?" Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang Sehun bingung.

"Aku malu kau pandangi waktu aku…aku…o-orgasme.." Sehun menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya. Memang wajah merahnya tadi bukan hanya karena gairahnya tapi juga karena malu.

"Kenapa malu? Kau seksi sekali tadi dan juga waktu dimobil tempo dulu." Jongin terkekeh pelan dan mengecupi wajah Sehun lagi. "Dan aku berencana membuat dirimu orgasme berkali-kali malam ini agar bisa terus menikmati wajah seksimu."

"Y-ya!"

To Be Continue

Nyariiiiis enaena wkwkwkw

Tunggu chapter depan ya, dipastikan panas!

Biarpun bukan seri maljum tapi gapapa lah ya, kan lumayan panas hahaha.

Harusnya kan Author belajar tapi malah nulis ff, soalnya nulis ff itu nagih banget hihi^^

Buat yang ujian semangat ya^^

Buat yang banyak tugas, ngerjain skripsi ataupun udah kerja semangat!

Lovelovekisskiss!

Jangan lupa review, kritik dan sarannya!

Gomawo!


	7. Chapter 7

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Singapore ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan pencuri hatinya. Sayangnya, kesan pertama yang ia berikan tidak begitu baik. Kedua kalinya ia bertemu dengan pencuri itu, ia menggenggam erat si pencuri agar tidak hilang lagi dari pandangannya. Jongin perlu menghukumnya dengan menjadikan pemuda cantik itu tahanan cintanya. Kaihun. Yaoi.

Prequel of Rainy Date.

Chapter Seven

"Kau cantik Sehun.." Kata-kata itu sudah Sehun dengar entah untuk keberapa kalinya malam itu dan tetap saja pipinya merona karenanya.

"Kau cantik dan kau milikku." Pipi Sehun semakin panas mendengarnya. Nafas hangat yang sedari tadi membuai bibirnya digantikan dengan ciuman lembut yang membuat mata indah Sehun menutup.

Bibir penuh yang mencium bibir mungil Sehun tidak sabar dan terus menuntut. Bunyi decak basah menyelimuti telinga mereka, membuat keduanya semakin bersemangat untuk saling berbagi saliva. Keadaan dua pria dimabuk asmara yang sudah tanpa busana ini menjadikan suasana semakin panas, pinggang mereka bergesekan dan dada mereka menempel ketat.

Lidah dua pria itu saling mendorong dan melilit, terus begitu hingga pria cantik yang berbaring dibawah mendorong pria diatasnya karena nafasnya sudah nyaris habis. Mata mereka bertemu lagi dan wajah Sehun kembali bersemu.

"Aku akan membuat pengalaman pertamamu tidak akan terlupakan." Pria tampan berkulit eksotis itu menjauhkan dirinya tubuh molek pria dibawahnya. Mata Sehun seketika terpaku pada besarnya benda kebanggaan Jongin yang sedari tadi menggesek pahanya.

"Be-besarnya…" Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak bergumam, mengagumi ukuran penis Jongin yang berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari miliknya. Jongin sedikit memerah wajahnya dipuji seperti itu oleh Sehun, padahal ini bukan kali pertama ada orang yang terpana oleh penisnya.

"Jongin..aku..aku.." Sehun mendadak duduk dan menatap Jongin dengan sorot mata gugup dan wajah merah.

"Kenapa?" Jongin yang tadinya ingin segera memulai permainan lagi, kembali duduk diatas kasur. "Apa kau belum siap? Kau takut?"

"Bu-bukan begitu.." Sehun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku ingin..ingin…"

"Katakan padaku princess, aku pasti akan mengabulkannya." Jongin menyingkirkan dengan lembut kedua tangan yang menghalanginya memandangi wajah cantik Sehun.

"Aku ingin mencoba..ah! Malu sekali mengatakannya." Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah semerah tomat dan Jongin hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Aku ingin..mencoba itu.." Sehun menunjuk kejantanan Jongin dengan wajah yang ia tenggelamkan diantara lututnya.

"Me-mencoba?" Jongin terkejut dengan permintaan Sehun. Dan juga senang, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak senang jika ada pria cantik yang ingin menyicipi penisnya yang sedari tadi sudah tegang?

"Tentu saja, ini kan milikmu." Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringai mesumnya dan dengan cepat ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada headboard. "Kemarilah." Jongin memberi isyarat agar Sehun mendekat kearahnya.

Jongin sama sekali tidak berpikir jika Sehun adalah pria agresif atau nakal. Bagi Jongin, malah sangat aneh jika Sehun tidak penasaran sama sekali. Fakta jika Sehun belum pernah beronani saja sampai sekarang masih begitu mengejutkannya.

Sehun bergerak malu-malu menuju arah Jongin. Siapa yang tidak malu? Tadi marah-marah dan sekarang ingin mengulum penis pria yang tadi dia diamkan seharian? Tapi, Sehun sudah terlanjut terhanyut dalam permainan panas ini yang ternyata sungguh sangat nikmat dan menyenangkan.

"A-apa aku harus menyentuhnya atau.." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya malu sambil menatap penis Jongin yang berdiri begitu gagah dengan urat-urat yang menonjol.

"Ikuti nalurimu Hunhun.." Jongin menggigit bibirnya tidak sabar. Melihat Sehun yang sama sekali tidak pernah bermain dengan penis itu sangat menggemaskan sekaligus menggairahkan. Jongin merasa sungguh beruntung, penisnya adalah penis pertama yang akan masuk kedalam mulut Sehun dan yang paling penting lubang ketat Sehun dibawah sana.

Sehun mengambil nafas dan mulai menyentuh penis Jongin perlahan. Jarinya meraba batang penis Jongin dengan gugup dan kaku. Lama-lama, bukan hanya jarinya yang memanjakan Jongin, telapak tangannya mulai menggenggam penis Jongin.

Jongin sudah menahan nafasnya sejak sentuhan pertama Sehun pada penisnya. Jari dan tangan Sehun begitu lembut dan halus. Gerakan Sehun yang masih amatir dan berantakan memberikan sensasi sendiri bagi Jongin.

"Ahhh..jangan terlalu erat Hunhun.." Jongin sedikit berjengit merasakan penisnya digenggam begitu erat oleh Sehun.

"M-maaf.." Sehun langsung melepas genggamannya pada penis Jongin, wajahnya terlihat takut dan gugup.

"Tidak apa, sentuhanmu sangat nikmat hanya jangan terlalu erat memainkannya." Jongin tersenyum lembut. Sehun mengangguk-angguk paham dan kembali meletakkan tangannya pada penis Jongin, kali ini ia benar-benar bingung bagaimana cara memanjakan penis. Habisnya, ia tidak pernah beronani..

Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat kebingungan Sehun. Diletakkan tangannya pada tangan Sehun yang menggenggam penisnya canggung, dengan lembut ia arahkan tangan Sehun untuk memijat-mijat penis besarnya.

"Ahhh..seperti itu baby..ahhh.." Jongin mendesis kecil begitu penisnya diurut perlahan. Sehun yang mendengar desahan Jongin langsung merasa malu. Suara berat Jongin begitu seksi ditelinganya dan hal itu membuat tangan Sehun terus bergerak memanjakan penis Jongin.

"Hmmhh…begitu terus sayang…ohh…" Jongin yang sudah beberapa 'puasa' selama beberapa minggu merasakan akhirnya merasakan kenikmatan seksual lagi, terlebih kenikmatan itu diberikan oleh pujaan hatinya.

"Bo-boleh aku memasukkannya kedalam—"

"Tentu saja boleh baby, cepat masukkan kedalam mulutmu." Jongin memandang Sehun penuh nafsu. "Aku sangat ingin merasakan hangatnya mulutmu."

Dengan pipi merah padam mendengar ucapan Jongin, Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada penis Jongin. Mata Jongin tidak pernah lepas dari Sehun, ia perhatikan bagaimana pria amatir itu sangat gugup ketika penisnya sudah tinggal beberapa inchi dari bibir merah muda milik si pemuda amatir.

Sehun mengecup ujung penis Jongin lembut.

"Ahhh…" Jongin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah. Malu sebenarnya Jongin, dia kan pria dominan yang selalu tahan lama diranjang. Masa hanya karena kecupan pada kepala penisnya dia sudah mendesah.

Insting Sehun membuatnya semakin intens mengecupi penis Jongin. Bukan hanya bibirnya yang bermain pada penis raksasa itu tapi juga lidah hangatnya menjilat dan membasahi penis Jongin dengan saliva yang menggoda.

"Hmmhh…jangan berhenti sayang.." Jongin nyaris gila melihat pemandangan didepannya. Pria cantik yang beberapa minggu lalu begitu membencinya kini berada diantara kakinya dan menjilati penisnya penuh semangat.

Puas mengecap rasa penis Jongin yang nikmat, Sehun mengocok penis itu sejenak sebelum mulai melahap benda besar itu. Sehun menatap wajah Jongin ketika penis pria itu perlahan mulai masuk kedalam kerongkongannya. Wajah Jongin benar-benar terlihat sangat menikmati servis yang ia berikan, dan itu membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat.

"Hnghhh…sial nikmat sekali.." Jongin mendesis penuh nikmat. Kepalanya sesekali mendongak setiap kepala penisnya menghantam ujung kerongkongan Sehun. Jika yang sedang mengulum penisnya bukan Sehun, mungkin Jongin sudah akan memperkosa mulut orang itu. Untung saja Jongin bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendorong kepala Sehun dalam-dalam pada penisnya.

Sehun benar-benar hanya menggunakan instingnya. Lidahnya ia gunakan untuk membelai dan menjilati batang dan kepala penis Jongin, sesekali ia hisap kuat penis itu dan yang jelas tangannya memijat dan mengocok sisa penis besar yang memang tidak mungkin bisa ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya.

"Damn, lebih dalam sayanghh…ohhh…" Jongin mengelus kepala Sehun dan mendorongnya sedikit. Sehun berusaha membuat rongga mulutnya lebih rileks supaya penis Jongin bisa masuk semakin dalam dan berhasil. Jongin memuji betapa nikmatnya mulutnya dan Sehun menghisap penis itu semakin kuat.

"Ah, baby aku akan datanghh.." Jongin mendorong kepala Sehun agar melepaskan kulumah dan hisapannya, ia tidak mau Sehun tersedak oleh semprotan spermanya yang ia pastikan pasti banyak sekali karena sudah lama ia tidak merasakan servis senikmat ini.

"Hmmpphh.." Sehun mendorong tangan Jongin yang mengganggunya dan terus saja memanjakan penis Jongin, bahkan lebih bersemangat. Sehun terus menjilat dan menghisap penis Jongin, didorongnya penis Jongin dalam-dalam pada mulutnya hingga ia nyaris tersedak.

"Kau mau spermaku? Hm?" Mata Jongin berkilat penuh gairah, tangannya terus menekan kepala Sehun. Orgasmenya benar-benar sudah dekat. "Ohh..yeshh…mainkan kepalanya baby..uhhh…"

Sehun nyaris muntah ketika tiba-tiba penis didalam mulutnya berkedut dan mengeluarkan cairan hangat begitu kuat dan banyak. Tangan Jongin yang masih menekan kepalanya membuat Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apapun kecuali menelan sperma Jongin sebanyak yang ia mampu meskipun cairan kental itu banyak mengalir keluar mengotori dagu hingga lehernya.

"Nikmat sekali.." Jongin bergumam pelan sambil menetralkan nafasnya.

"Kau keluar banyak sekali.." Sehun mengelap bibirnya dengan wajah merah. Bukan hanya Jongin yang puas disini, Sehun pun puas karena ia bisa membuat Jongin yang biasanya selalu terlihat dominan dan kuat tergelatak dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Mulutmu terlalu hebat." Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun yang masih duduk diantara kakinya. "Kau harus ku beri reward karena sudah memberiku blowjob ternikmat yang pernah aku dapatkan."

Wajah Sehun memerah, tentu saja ia tahu reward apa yang akan ia dapat. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sehun merinding sekaligus bersemangat. Penis Jongin sangat besar dan hal itu membuat Sehun takut jika ia akan menangis yang akan sangat merusak suasana romantis dan intim mereka.

"Jangan tegang begitu princess." Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun agar berbaring diatas tubuhnya. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya sekarang jika kau tidak—"

"Aku mau, aku hanya…hanya…takut sakit."

"Aku berjanji akan sangat pelan-pelan." Jongin membelai wajah Sehun dan mendorong tubuh Sehun agar berbaring dikasur dengan ia menindih tubuh seksi itu. Bibir Jongin mulai mencium Sehun agar pria cantik itu lebih rileks, dan benar saja. Sehun membalas ciuman Jongin penuh semangat dan Jongin membiarkan Sehun menguasai permainan bibir mereka.

Tangan Jongin mulai bermain lagi ditubuh Sehun. Jongin harus memastikan Sehun benar-benar rileks dan nyaman, ia tidak ingin Sehun trauma jika seks pertamanya menyakitkan. Jari Jongin membelai puting Sehun yang menegang dan berwarna pink menggemaskan.

"Hmmhh…" Sehun mendesah perlahan. Tubuhnya mulai terasa panas lagi, ia lumat bibir Jongin lebih ganas lagi.

"Nghh..Jonginhhh…" Sehun mendesah lagi. Penis mungilnya terasa digesek oleh penis Jongin yang sudah tegang. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi penis Sehun untuk tegang kembali.

"Mhhmmm…Jonginhh..akkhh…" Sehun melepas ciumannya pada bibir Jongin untuk mendesah. Tangan Jongin kini sudah bekerja aktif pada penisnya, meremas penis mungil itu perlahan dan sesekali memijatnya lembut.

"Kau sudah keras dan basah.." Jongin berbisik sensual ditelinga Sehun. Tangan satunya ia arahkan pada gundukan sintal yang bergerak-gerak seksi, ia buka gundukan itu dan lubang ketat yang tadi sempat ia cicipi terpampang indah.

"Baby aku tidak bawa lube." Jongin berbisik pelan. Jongin memang tidak punya rencana untuk bercinta dengan Sehun pada perjalanan mereka kali ini tapi ternyata nasibnya jauh lebih baik dari yang ia harapkan. Ia bisa membobol pria cantik itu lebih cepat dari bayangannya.

"Ma-masukkan saja Jonghh.." Sehun menggigit bibirnya sambil berkata seperti itu.

"Aku akan sangat pelan-pelan, jadi tahan sedikit, oke?" Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari penis Sehun. Ia buka kaki Sehun lebar-lebar hingga lubang merah muda Sehun terlihat jelas.

"Ja-jangan dilihat seperti itu.." Sehun berusaha menutup kakinya karena malu dengan pandangan Jongin yang penuh nafsu.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan kalau malu-malu." Jongin tersenyum kecil dan membuka kaki Sehun membuka lagi. Tangannya membelai sensual kulit paha Sehun dan mengecupnya lembut.

Jongin tidak melepas pandangannya dari wajah merah Sehun ketika kepala penisnya mulai menggesek bibir lubang Sehun yang berkedut-kedut. Sehun terlihat sedikit tegang dan Jongin memainkan sejenak penis Sehun juga menciumi dada Sehun.

"Hmmhh…ahhh…Jonginhhh…ma-masukan penismu.." Sehun mendesah dengan mata terpejam dan Jongin pun mulai melesakkan kepala penis besarnya perlahan.

"Ahhhh…Jongiiinnnnhhhh…" Sehun langsung mendesah keras. Anusnya terasa panas dan perih. Sehun tahu jika penis Jongin itu sangat besar, tapi begitu penis itu mulai merasuki anusnya ia baru sadar jika penis Jongin itu luar biasa besar.

"Tahan sayang.." Jongin mengecupi leher Sehun dan menghisapnya, meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah. Pinggang Jongin bergerak lagi, berusaha melesakkan benda kebanggaannya lebih dalam.

"Angghhhh! Pe-pelanhhh…ahhhh…sakithhhh…" Sehun mencengkram lengan Jongin kencang. Sungguh sakit rasanya, seolah tubuhnya dipaksa membelah dua. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Jongin berhenti, ia biarkan Sehun sedikit lebih tenang.

"JONGINHHHHH! AKHHHH!" Sehun menjerit begitu kencang. Penis Jongin tiba-tiba menghentak masuk dengan paksa kedalam tubuhnya. Sakit sekali sampai air matanya mengalir dan bibirnya bergetar menahan sakit.

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak tahan melihat kau kesakitan terlalu lama." Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun dan mengecupi bahu polos Sehun. Sehun pun mengangguk paham, rasanya memang begitu nyeri dan sakit. Sehun jadi sedikit menyesali keputusannya tadi karena membiarkan Jongin membobol lubangnya hanya dengan pelumas berupa sisa sperma dan liur saja.

"A-aku rasa kau sudah bisa bergerak.." Sehun memandang wajah Jongin tidak yakin.

"Kenapa kau bisa sangat menggemaskan sih?" Jongin bukannya menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menghujam lubang Sehun, malah melumat bibir Sehun dalam-dalam.

"Hmmhhh.." Sehun merona mendengarnya. Lidah mereka segera berperang memperebutkan kekuasaan, tangan Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Jongin dan tangan Jongin menelusup masuk menuju penis mungil Sehun.

"Anghh…ahhhh…Jonginhhh…" Sehun mendesah lagi. Jongin sengaja memainkan penis Sehun terlebih dahulu agar ketika ia bergerak nanti Sehun tidak akan merasa terlalu sakit.

"AHH! Ngghhh…yahhhh…nyahhh…" Jongin bisa merasakan punggungnya dicakar oleh Sehun ketika pinggangnya mulai bergerak. Jongin tahu jika Sehun sudah tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali, lubang ketat Sehun sudah bisa menerima kehadiran penis raksasa Jongin.

"Jonginhhhh…ahhhhh…ahhhh…yahhhh…akhhhh…" Sehun mengerang penuh kenikmatan. Sesuatu dibawah sana disentuh oleh benda tumpul yang begitu besar dan itu membuat seluruh otot tubuhnya melemah.

"Kau sempit sekali Hunhhh…ahhh.." Jongin memejamkan matanya, lubang Sehun sungguh luar biasa sempit. Penisnya seolah disedot masuk dan tidak dibolehkan keluar lagi dari lubang hangat itu.

"Ohhh…Jonginhhhh…disanahhh..ahhh…nikmat sekali Jonghhhh…" Sehun menjerit keras setiap penis Jongin menyentuh prostatnya, padahal gerakan Jongin masih pelan-pelan tapi pria cantik ini sudah kewalahan.

"Hmmhhh…ahhhh…sentuh disana terushhhh…pleasehhhh…"

"Jonginhhh…oohhhh…ahhhh…kau luar biasahh..ahhh…"

"Ja-jangan sentuhhhh..aku bisa langsung keluarhh..shhh…ahhhh…" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat ketika tangan Jongin kembali mengocok penisnya perlahan.

"Tidak apa, keluarlah. Keluarkan sebanyak yang kau mau.." Jongin tetap mengocok penis Sehun dengan gerakan pelan, seirama dengan gerakan pinggangnya yang masih pelan. Jongin belum ingin permainan nikmat ini berakhir, jadi ia tidak ingin bergerak terlalu cepat dan mencapai orgasmenya.

"Ahhhh…Jonginhhh…Jonginhhhh…nikmat sekalihhh…ohhhh…"

"Ya Tuhanhhh…disana Jonghhh…ahhhh…"

"Damn, kau semakin ketathhh…" Jongin meringis kecil, penisnya benar-benar dipijat kuat oleh dinding anus Sehun yang semakin ketat menjelang orgasme. Tangannya bekerja semakin cepat pada penis Sehun, meskipun gerakan pinggulnya tidak ia percepat. Bisa langsung orgasme kalau dia gesekkan penisnya cepat pada dinding ketat Sehun.

"Ahhhhh…Jonginhhh…akuhhhh…akuhhhh…"

"Keluarkan sayang, teriakkan namaku.."

"Jonginhhh…terus Jonghhhh…ahhhhh…JONGINHHHH!"

Tubuh Sehun bergetar seiring dengan cairan hangat keluar mengotori perut Sehun dan Jongin. Jari Sehun mencengkram kencang bahu Jongin menyebabkan luka goresan yang lumayan pedih. Gerakan pinggul Jongin berhenti sesaat agar Sehun bisa menikmati orgasmenya.

"Ahhh..hahhh..hahh…" Sehun membuka matanya dan mendapatkan Jongin tersenyum lebar diatasnya. Wajah Sehun seketika memerah lagi, pasti Jongin tadi menikmati sekali ekspresinya ketika orgasme.

"Kau sangat seksi ketika orgasme." Jongin membelai rambut Sehun lembut. "Dan kau mudah sekali orgasme. Baru aku masuki beberapa menit saja sudah langsung keluar."

"Ha-habisnya..enak sih.." Sehun berkata dengan pipi merona.

"Jadi, penisku enak?"

"Ehm, lumayan.." Sehun tidak mau mengakui kehebatan penis Jongin yang bisa dengan mudah membuatnya orgasme.

"Hanya lumayan?" Jongin menyeringai. "Mau ku beri bukti jika penisku sangat hebat hingga membuatmu lupa segalanya?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun, Jongin menarik kaki Sehun dan ia letakkan dibahunya, membuat penisnya bisa bergerak masuk lebih dalam dan lebih cepat.

"Siap princess?" Jongin menyeringai lagi dan langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, menghentakkan penisnya dalam-dalam.

"AKKHHH! Jonghhhh..ahhh..tu-tunggu sebentarhh..ahhhh…" Sehun belum pulih dari rasa lelahnya setelah orgasme tadi. Seluruh tubuhnya masih sangat sensitif, terutama penis dan prostatnya.

"Akh, kau sempit sekali.." Jongin membungkukkan badannya untuk mengecupi wajah Sehun, membuat lutut Sehun menyentuh dadanya sendiri yang berdampak dengan lubang Sehun yang semakin terekspos.

"Akhhh…Jonginhhh…ak-aku masih lelah..ahhh…yahhh..mmhhmmm…" Sehun mendesah kencang. Prostatnya yang dihujam begitu dalam membuat kepalanya berputar-putar, belum lagi penisnya yang menggesek perutnya dan perut Jongin.

"Yakin kau lelah? Aku bisa merasakan penismu sudah tegang diperutku." Jongin menyeringai lebar dan terus menghujam anus Sehun tanpa jeda. Tubuh keduanya berguncang-guncang, membuat tempat tidur hotel ikut berguncang cepat. Lubang merah mudah terlihat begitu cantik ketika menelan penis raksasa yang sangat keras itu, lelehan sperma mengotori paha Sehun membuat tubuh seksi Sehun semakin seksi.

"Akkhhh…pe-pelan Jonghhh..ahhh…" Sehun mencengkram bantal dikepalanya dengan kencang. Gerakan Jongin sungguh berbeda dari sebelumnya, kini gerakan Jongin sangat brutal dan tidak memperdulikan rengekan lelah Sehun.

"Ahh…uhhhh…ngghhh…terlalu cepat Jonghhh…" Sehun menggigit bibirnya penuh nikmat. Ternyata kenikmatan yang Jongin berikan tadi tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan yang sekarang, lubangnya dihujam begitu cepat dan akurat membuat perutnya terasa melilit oleh kenikmatan tiada tara.

"Ohh…ahhhh…disana Jonghhh…aggghhhh…disanahhh…yahhh…" Jongin menyeringai senang melihat Sehun yang mulai menikmati gerakan kasarnya. Ditekannya kaki Sehun agar lebih menempel pada dada Sehun dan ia pastikan setiap tusukannya selalu mengenai prostat Sehun.

"Shit, kau terlalu ketat…" Jongin memejamkan matanya.

"Angghhh…uuhhh…Jonginhhhh…Jonginhhh…oohhh…yahhhh…"

"Jangan menjepitku begitu princess..ahh.."

"Anghhh….jangan berhenti please..ahhh…ahhh…nikmatnyahhh…oohhhh…"

"Kau semakin sempit, sialan."

"Akkhhhh…Jonginhhhh…lebih dalam lagi Jonghhh…nngghhhh..ngahhhh…"

"Kau dekat baby? Akhh..remas seperti itu sayang.."

"Jonginhhh…ahhhh…terus Jonghhh…aku akanhhh..ahhhh…"

Jongin menaikkan kecepatan pinggulnya dan mendorong kaki Sehun supaya memeluk pinggangnya yang Sehun lakukan dengan senang hati. Penis Jongin melesak semakin dalam dan semakin cepat kedalam lubang merah muda Sehun.

Keringat membasahi keduanya, desahan erotis memenuhi kamar hotel itu. Sehun merema lengan Jongin erat dan Jongin fokus memanjakan prostat Sehun. Setiap prostat Sehun ia hujam, dinding anus itu akan meremas penisnya kuat dan itu benar-benar membuat Jongin berada diawan-awan.

"Ohhhhh…Jonginhhhh…yahhhh…faster…fasterhhh…anghhhh…"

"Aku tidak tahan lagi, akhh..lubangmu terlalu nikmathh.."

"Mhhhmmmmm…Jonginhhhh…ooohhhh…aku dekathhh…aku dekathhhh…"

"FUCK!"

"JONGINHHHH…AKKHHHH…"

Sehun mengeratkan kaitan kakinya pada pinggang Jongin ketika tubuhnya bergetar keras mengeluarkan cairan putih lagi mengotori tubuhnya dan tubuh Jongin. Matanya terpejam erat dan mulutnya mengelukan nama Jongin yang membawanya ke nirwana ketiga kalinya malam itu.

Orgasme Jongin kali ini begitu hebat, penisnya berkali-kali menyemburkan sperma kedalam lubang sempit Sehun sampai begitu banyak cairan yang keluar dari sana. Tidak rugi dia puasa bercinta dengan pelacur selama ini, akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan lubang perawan Sehun yang memang sangat nikmat.

"Apa penisku masih lumayan?"

"Hahh..hahhh..aku lelah.." Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dan berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang naik turun.

"Jawab aku princess." Jongin mengelap dahi Sehun yang berkeringat begitu banyak.

"Keluarkan dulu penismu.." Sehun tidak juga mau menjawab.

"Ah, berarti aku perlu membuktikan kehebatan penisku lagi?" Jongin menarik lengan Sehun yang tadi mendorong tubuhnya, ia dorong kedua tangan Sehun dan menguncinya disamping kepala Sehun.

"Biar aku tunjukkan bagaiman bercinta itu sesungguhnya." Jongin menyeringai lebar melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan dibawahnya.

"Jongin tunggu dulu aku sangat lel—mpphhhmmm.." Sehun tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena Jongin sudah melumat bibirnya kasar. Sehun tahu dia tidak akan bisa memberontak karena, well, Jongin itu sangat kuat. Penis Jongin yang sedari tadi belum keluar dari tubuhnya mulai mengeras lagi, dan Sehun mau tidak mau ikut terangsang. Bagaimana tidak? Penis Jongin yang tidak bergerak dalam tubuhnya saja terasa nikmat.

"AKH! Jonginhhh…ahhhh…tidak lagihhh..ahhh…yahh…" Sehun mengerang antara nikmat dan lelah ketika pinggang Jongin mulai bergerak lagi. Penis Jongin menghujam lubang beceknya lagi dan dengan mudahnya penis Sehun mengeras lagi hanya dalam sekali hujam pada lubangnya.

"Yahhh…uuhhh…ohhhh…Jonginhhh…nnghhhh…"

"Uhhh…ngahhhh…nyahhh…jangan disana lagihhh…sensitif sekalihhh…ahhh…"

"Mmhhmmm…agggghhhh…besarnyahhh…ahhh…yahhhh…"

Desahan-desahan Sehun memacu Jongin untuk semakin cepat membobol lubang Sehun sekali lagi. Lubang Sehun yang masih berlumuran spermanya membuat ia lebih mudah menggerakkan penisnya dan prostat sensitif Sehun membuat dinding anus Sehun semakin ketat meremas penisnya.

"Bagaimana penisku? Huh? Hanya lumayan?"

"Ahhh…Jonginhhhh…ohhhh…nikmat sekalihhhh…astagahhhh…angghhh…"

"Katakan padaku sayang, kau sangat puas bukan dengan penisku?" Jongin mencubit nakal kedua puting Sehun bergantian.

"Ahhhh…yahhh…pe-penismu luar biasa—ahhhh…lebih dalamhhh…" Sehun sungguh gila rasanya. Penis sedari tadi sama sekali tidak disentuh dan dimanjakan, tapi sudah berkali-kali mengeras dan mengeluarkan sperma. Kehebatan permainan Jongin memang tidak diragukan lagi.

"Lihat penis mungilmu itu sudah mengeluarkan precum lagi.." Jongin terkekeh senang melihat betapa terangsangnya Sehun sekarang. Bahkan harga diri Sehun yang begitu tinggi pun menghilang dan mengakui kehebatan penisnya.

"Akkhhhh…ungghhhh…nyahhhh…penismu terhebat Jonginhhh…ahhh…." Sehun mengelukan kehebatan penis Jongin dengan desahan seraknya. Tubuhnya terus berguncang-guncang seiring dengan tusukan penis pada lubangnya.

"Tentu saja penisku terhebat, lihat dirimu sampai mandi spermamu sendiri." Jongin mendekap tubuh Sehun erat seraya menaikkan kecepatan gerakan pinggangnya. Bunyi sensual tercipta antara kulit Sehun dan Jongin. Becek, panas dan seksi.

"Mhhhmmmm…uuhhhh…ahhhh…Jongin aku dekat lagihhh..ahhh…" Sehun sudah merasakan sensasi menyenangkan yang mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tangannya memeluk erat tubuh Jongin, begitu juga dengan kakinya yang ia lingkarkan lagi pada pinggang Jongin.

"Jonginhh…kenapa berhenti…" Baru saja Sehun akan menyambut orgasmenya yang kesekian kali ketika Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya memanjakan Sehun. Wajah Sehun terlihat sangat kesal dan bergairah, perpaduan yang menggemaskan dimata Jongin.

"Jongin…" Bibir Sehun mulai mengerucut karena Jongin mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang panasnya. Sperma Jongin yang sedari tadi masih berada dalam anus Sehun mengalir keluar dengan derasnya, membasahi paha Sehun hingga kasur.

"Aku ingin kau diatasku dan mengisi dirimu sendiri dengan penisku." Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun agar bangkit dari tidurnya dan memangku pria cantik itu diatas pahanya. "Aku ingin kau mencari orgasmemu sendiri."

"Jongin.." Pipi Sehun bersemu merah mendengar ucapan vulgar Jongin. Tentu saja Sehun mengerti maksud Jongin, dan membayangkan dirinya mengendarai penis besar Jongin membuat ia malu dan bergairah setengah mati.

"Ayo cepat sayang, aku yakin lubangmu masih haus spermaku." Jongin berbisik nakal ditelinga Sehun. Bibir Jongin mulai mengecupi leher dan bahu Sehun yang basah oleh keringat.

"Hmmhh.." Sehun mendesah lirih. Diangkatnya sedikit tubuhnya yang sebenarnya sudah lelah dan lemas, tangannya mencengkram bahu Jongin sebagai pegangan. Dengan sedikit kesulitan karena ini baru pertama kalinya bagi Sehun memasukkan penis kedalam dirinya sendiri. Setelah merasa kepala penis Jongin menyentuh bibir lubangnya, Sehun mulai menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Ahhhh…besar sekali…mmmhhmmm…" Sehun menikmati setiap friksi yang tercipta ketika penis Jongin menggesek dinding anusnya. Jongin sendiri harus bersusah payah untuk tidak mendesah karena anus Sehun masih sangat ketat bahkan setelah sesi bercinta mereka yang ketiga kalinya.

Mata Jongin tidak bisa lepas dari wajah sensual Sehun yang membuatnya begitu terpana. Bagaimana mungkin ada pria yang terlihat cantik, cute dan sensual disaat bersamaan? Jongin yakin jika wajah sensual Sehun bisa membuatnya orgasme dengan mudah.

"Bergerak sayang.." Suara Jongin terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya. Sehun menaikkan tubuhnya sedikit dan menurunkannya lagi. Nikmat sekali, bahkan jauh lebih nikmat dari posisi mereka sebelumnya.

"Sshhh…uhhhh…ahhhh..nyahhhh…akhhhh…" Sehun mulai bergerak dengan kecepatan pelan. Bibir tipisnya ia gigit dan itu membuat Jongin menggila, Sehun seksinya sunggu keterlaluan.

"Ohhhh…ahhhhh…yahhhh…mmhhhmmm…nngghhh.." Gerakan Sehun semakin cepat saat ia sudah menemukan prostatnya. Kepalanya sesekali mendongak dan bibirnya menganga lebar menunjukkan betapa besar nikmat yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Yes, seperti itu sayang..ohh.." Jongin juga merasakan nikmat yang sama besarnya. Penisnya lagi-lagi diservis dengan anus sempit yang terus memijatnya seolah memaksa spermanya untuk segera keluar.

"Akhhh…jangan digigithhh..ahhhh…mmhhmmm…shhhh…" Sehun mengerang pelan. Puting bengkaknya tiba-tiba terasa nyeri dan benar saja, Jongin melumat putingnya dengan kasar dan penuh semangat.

"Ohhh…terlalu nikmathhh…yahhh…Jonginhhhh…akkhhh…"

"Mhhmmm..akkhhh…oohhhh…nyahhhh…"

"Jonginhhhh…uuuhhh…shhhh….mmmyahhh…"

Gerakan Sehun semakin lama semakin cepat dan sensual. Dadanya membusung memohon untuk dimanjakan dan pantat sintal Sehun mengundang untuk diremas. Penis mungil Sehun sudah sangat tegang dan merah siap untuk menyemburkan isinya.

"Kau meremasku terlalu kuat…ohhh…" Jongin meremas pantat Sehun, mendorong tubuh Sehun agar semakin menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Ngghhh…ohhhh…shhhh…Jonginhhh…ya Tuhannhhhh…aku dekathhh…" Sehun mendesah putus asa merasakan perutnya sudah terasa tegang lagi karena orgasme yang sudah dekat.

"Aku juga baby..ahhh.." Jongin juga merasakan penisnya semakin diremas erat, menarik spermanya agar memenuhi lubang Sehun.

"Ooohhhh…ahhhh…angghhhh…Jonginhhhh…Jonginhhh…" Sehun mendesahkan nama Jongin berulang kali, gerakan tubuhnya semakin cepat. Tangannya ia mencengkram bahu Jongin erat-erat.

"Shit, shit, ahhh.." Jongin ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya. Orgasme benar-benar sudah didepan matanya, tinggal beberapa tusukan lagi pasti ia akan mencapai puncak.

"Akkhhhh…nyahhhh…ahhhh…Jonginhhhh…akuhhh…oohhhh…"

"Yes baby, ahh..cum for me.." Jongin meraih penis Sehun dan mengocoknya cepat. Hanya dengan beberapa gerakan, tubuh Sehun mengejang. Kukunya mencakar bahu Jongin kuat yang pasti akan membuat luka disana. Dibawah sana, anus becek Sehun meremas erat penis raksasa yang sedari tadi ia kendarai.

"JONGINHH—OHHHH!"

"AKHH!"

Jongin memeluk erat tubuh Sehun ketika orgasmenya datang. Spermanya keluar nyaris sama banyaknya seperti sebelumnya dan cairan kental itu langsung mengalir keluar membasahi paha keduanya.

"Jongin aku lelah.." Sehun meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Jongin. Nafasnya putus-putus. Setelah orgasmenya yang kesekian malam ini, Sehun baru merasakan betapa lelahnya dirinya. Bahkan ia berpikir jika tidur dua belas jam tidak akan mengembalikan staminanya.

"Kau mau mandi?" Jongin mengelus lembut punggung Sehun dan mengecupi kepala Sehun mesra.

"Aku terlalu lelah.." Sehun berkata lemah. "Dan tubuhku sakit semua."

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita tidur saja. Oke?"

"Oke." Sehun mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Jongin menidurkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Sehun sudah tidak malu lagi dengan keadaan dirinya yang bermandikan sperma, peluh dan yang jelas dia telanjang bulat karena matanya terasa sangat berat.

Sehun bisa merasakan sebuah lengan besar memeluk tubuh telanjangnya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Telinganya juga bisa mendengar debar jantung Jongin yang begitu dekat dengan dirinya.

"Selamat tidur princess."

Itu adalah hal terakhir yang ditangkap Sehun sebelum ia tertidur pulas dalam pelukan Jongin. Jongin yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil. Pasti malaikatnya itu sangat kelelahan, ia kecup dahi Sehun sekali lagi dan ikut menuju alam mimpi.

—

"Good afternoon princess."

"Afternoon?" Seorang pria cantik dengan penampilan kacau—meskipun masih tetap terlihat cantik—membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat.

"Iya, kita tidur lama sekali."

"Hm, aku masih mengantuk." Pria cantik itu menarik selimutnya lebih rapat dan memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Jangan tidur lagi, ayo makan dulu. Kau akan sakit karena semalam tidak makan dan tadi pagi tidak sarapan." Sebuah tangan kekar dengan kulit kecoklatan menarik selimut itu.

"Nanti saja.."

"Tidak boleh nanti-nanti. Aku bisa dibunuh ibumu kalau kau sakit." Dengan sabar, pria tampan dengan bibir penuh dan rambut cokelat menarik tubuh ramping yang, uhm, dipenuhi bekas-bekas merah dan biru disekitar leher, dada hingga perut.

"Astaga, pakai celanamu dulu Jongin.." Pria cantik itu membuka matanya dan menemukan pemandangan yang membuat pipinya bersemu merah. Penis besar yang setengah tegang berada diantara paha kokoh yang duduk didepannya.

"Celanaku kotor kena sperma." Jongin, pria tampan itu menjawab jujur.

"Paling tidak pakai bathrobe. Astaga." Sehun menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak usah menutup matamu seperti itu, semalam kau juga sudah merasakannya."

"Tutupi!" Sehun berkata galak dan melempar bantal untuk menutupi penis Jongin.

"Nah kan, sudah tidak kelihatan. Ayo makan." Jongin tersenyum lebar dan memberikan sebuah sandwich pada Sehun.

"Mau minum susu dulu." Sehun dengan manja menunjuk gelas berisi susu yang berada diatas nampan makanan. Jongin dengan sabar mengambilkan susu itu dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Sehun?" Wajah Jongin tiba-tiba terlihat tegang dan serius.

"Hm?" Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya sekali lagi. Mungkin kau bosan mendengarnya, tapi aku benar-benar…menyukaimu. Well, mencintaimu. Aku tahu jika aku bukanlah pria sempurna dan mungkin kau tidak suka dengan sifatku yang sedikit arogan dan suka bermain dengan pria dan wanita diluar sana. Tapi aku, kali ini sungguh-sungguh merasakan jatuh cinta yang sesungguhnya. Aku ingin kau beri aku sekali saja kesempatan dan aku berjanji—"

"Ya!" Sehun memotong ucapan Jongin dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ke-kenapa?" Jongin langsung gugup melihat wajah datar Sehun, apa ia akan ditolak lagi? Bahkan setelah apa yang mereka lakukan semalaman?

"Aku sudah bercinta denganmu tentu saja aku sekarang kekasihmu. Memangnya aku tidak waras? Memberikan keperawananku pada orang yang tidak aku sukai?" Sehun berkata dengan sedikit kesal dan pipi yang merona.

"Ka-kau menyukaiku? Kau kekasihku?" Jongin terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Kalau aku tidak menyukai mana mungkin aku cemburu pada gadis sialan itu! Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu me-melakukan hal…hal itu padaku semalam.." Sehun berusaha untuk terlihat kesal meskipun pipinya sudah sangat merah sekarang.

"Akhirnya aku bisa memiliki hatimu.." Jongin dengan cepat menyingkirkan piring berisi sarapan Sehun dan memeluk tubuh Sehun erat.

"He-hentikan, nanti susuku tumpah.." Sehun berkata gugup dan mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh. Bagaimana Sehun tidak gugup? Keduanya masih telanjang dan terlebih lagi ia pasti sangat bau sekarang.

"Baiklah." Jongin terlihat sangat riang dan bersemangat sekarang. "Jadi, apakah hari ini akan kencan? Kau kan sudah berjanji akan kencan denganku hari ini.."

"Uhm.." Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Jangan menolakku Oh Sehun, kau sudah berjanji kemarin!"

"Kalau mau kencan denganku hari ini berarti kau harus menggendongku kemanapun aku mau atau menyewa kursi roda."

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak bisa berjalan bodoh! I-ituku sakit sekali!" Sehun memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal. Jongin itu kenapa jadi bodoh sekali hari ini?

"Ah, begitu?" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa sakit sekali?"

"Sakit sekali."

"Baiklah, aku akan menagih janjimu di Seoul nanti. Hari ini kau mau melakukan apa? Ini hari pertama kita resmi menjadi kekasih lho.." Jongin dengan lembut mengelap bekas susu dibibir Sehun.

"Aku ingin cuddling." Sehun tersenyum lebar dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan manjanya.

"Deal, cuddling dan sex." Jongin ikut tersenyum lebar dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur lalu menarik Sehun agar ikut berbaring disampingnya.

"Tidak ada seks!" Sehun mencubit lengan Jongin dengan kesal.

"Baiklah, cuddling saja." Jongin tersenyum lagi. Dia kan hanya menggoda Sehun, tentu saja ia tidak akan tega mengajak Sehun bercinta lagi. Pasti lubang Sehun sedang sangat perih dan nyeri sekarang.

"Well, Oh Sehun, aku punya sebuah pertanyaan untukmu."

"Apa?" Sehun menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Siapa itu Park Chanyeol?"

To Be Continue

I'm baaaaackkkkkk!

Setelah ujian langsung ngebut bikin ff hihi

Kalo banyak typo atau salah-salah, maafkeun yaaaa. Ngga sempet ngedit hehehe.

Udah enaena ya akhirnya mereka hahaha

Biarpun bukan maljum, gapapalah yaaaa :')

Kurang hot ngga sih ini? ._.

Hunhun akhirnya sudah tidak perawan lagi dan akhirnya juga Nini bisa meluluhkan hati dingin Hunhun wkwkwk

Sebentar lagi mau tamat lhooo, ayo review yang banyak biar Author makin semangat^^

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran yaaaa!

Gomawo!


	8. Chapter 8

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Singapore ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan pencuri hatinya. Sayangnya, kesan pertama yang ia berikan tidak begitu baik. Kedua kalinya ia bertemu dengan pencuri itu, ia menggenggam erat si pencuri agar tidak hilang lagi dari pandangannya. Jongin perlu menghukumnya dengan menjadikan pemuda cantik itu tahanan cintanya. Kaihun. Yaoi.

Prequel of Rainy Date.

Chapter Eight

"Yang itu juga!"

"Jangan! Ini sangat lucu!"

"Akan kubelikan yang baru, yang lebih lucu tapi yang itu dibuang!"

"Ugh, baiklah."

Pemuda cantik berkulit seputih salju duduk diatas karpet dikamarnya yang berantakan dengan wajah merengut. Seorang pria lain berkulit kecoklatan dengan tubuh tinggi dan tegap sibuk membongkar-bongkar sebuah lemari.

"Sudah tidak ada lagi Jongin.."

"Sungguh?" Jongin, pria tampan yang berdiri didepan lemari itu memandang tidak yakin pria cantik yang duduk diatas karpet itu.

"Sungguh!"

"Well, aku tidak percaya."

"Ih, kenapa kau jadi tidak percayaan begitu padaku?" Bibir mungil si pria cantik maju kedepan. "Aku sungguhan sudah tidak ada perasaan apapun pada Chanyeol. Mana mungkin aku masih menyimpan perasaan pada orang yang menyelingkuhiku?"

"Tapi buktinya kau masih menyimpan semua barang pemberiannya." Perkataan Jongin itu membuat Sehun, si pria cantik, terdiam.

"Tuh kan, kau diam." Jongin berjalan dengan tangan dipinggangnya. "Kau kemarin-kemarin menolakku karena masih belum bisa melupakan Chanyeol kan? Kau hanya menerimaku agar kau bisa cepat melupakan Chanyeol kan?"

BRAK!

Sehun melempar seluruh barang yang ada dipangkuannya dengan kasar. Pria cantik itu keluar ruangan dengan wajah merah karena menahan marah dan tangis. Bisa-bisanya Jongin berkata sekejam itu padanya, hatinya yang lembut tentu saja tersinggung.

"Sehun! Mau kemana?!" Jongin menyusul Sehun yang keluar kamar. "Kenapa kau malah marah? Aku disini yang seharusnya marah!"

"Kau itu bodoh atau idiot sih? Kalau aku hanya menggunakanmu sebagai alat untuk melupakan Chanyeol, harusnya aku tidak tidur denganmu malam itu! Kau itu jahat sekali padaku! Aku menyimpan barang itu karena aku belum membereskan kamarku! Aku benci padamu! Aku mau putus!" Sehun berhenti berjalan dan menghadap Jongin yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Hey…hey…jangan putus begitu saja dong.." Jongin kelabakan mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan.

"Kau kan yang tidak percaya akan perasaanku?! Kalau tidak percaya ya sudah putus saja!" Sehun menjerit kesal.

"Aku tarik ucapanku, oke?" Jongin menarik lengan Sehun agar berhenti melangkah. "Aku hanya cemburu. Aku benci sekali mengetahui pernah ada yang mengisi hatimu sebelum aku. Aku hanya ingin yang ada dipikiranmu cuma aku, aku dan aku." Jongin memandang wajah Sehun yang masih marah.

"Kan aku sudah jutaan kali menjelaskan padamu kalau Chanyeol itu cuma mantanku, dan kami hanya berkencan selama dua minggu." Sehun menjejakkan kakinya diatas lantai dengan kesal.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Maaf ya sudah bertingkah kekanakan.." Jongin menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya. Sehun tentu mau-mau saja dipeluk Jongin biarpun masih sedikit kesal. Pelukan Jongin itu sangat nyaman dan hangat, bisa melunturkan amarah dan kekesalannya dalam sekejap.

"Jangan bicara tentang putus-putus lagi, oke?" Jongin berkata pelan sambil menggerakkan-gerakkan tubuh Sehun yang berada dalam pelukannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Apapun masalahnya, putus adalah sesuatu yang haram bagi hubungan kita."

"Hmm, baiklah." Sehun mengangguk pelan. Kepalanya ia tidurkan di dada Jongin dan ia hirup aroma Jongin yang sudah menjadi aroma favoritnya. Siapa juga yang bisa memutuskan Jongin? Sehun sekarang sudah cinta mati pada pria tampan dan mesum itu.

Lihat itu buktinya Sehun sudah mau saja disentuh-sentuh Jongin, padahal baru saja marahnya selesai.

Jongin sudah tidak lagi memeluk Sehun. Pria cantik nan manis itu sudah terhimpit diantara dinding dan tubuh Jongin, bibir tipisnya dilumat penuh semangat oleh Jongin. Tubuh keduanya menempel rapat dan tangan mereka saling menggerayangi tubuh pasangannya.

"Hngghh…Jonginhhhh…" Sehun sudah mendesah. Tangan nakal Jongin meremas bulatan kenyal bokong Sehun dan mendorong pinggul Sehun agar menggesek pinggulnya. Birahi Jongin langsung tersulut mendengar Sehun mendesahkan namanya.

"Nghhh..ahhh..lepas Jonghhh…" Bukan, Sehun bukan meminta Jongin untuk melepas ciuman menyesakkan paru-paru itu tapi melepas celana piyamanya yang sudah terasa ketat.

Jongin bersusah payah membawa dirinya dan Sehun kembali ke kamar Sehun tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya pasangan kekasih ini berada diatas kasur Sehun.

"Hngghhh…Jonginhhh…sentuh akuhhh…ahhh.." Sehun menaikkan pinggulnya agar penisnya bergersekkan dengan penis Jongin yang masih dibalut celana jeans. Jongin dengan gesit melepas celana piyama Sehun dan penis mungil Sehun langsung terekspos, sungguh beruntung Jongin akan kebiasaan Sehun yang jarang menggunakan pakaian dalam ketika dirumah.

Jongin dengan tidak sabar membuka seluruh kancing piyama Sehun dan begitu puting merah muda Sehun terekspos, bibirnya langsung menyambar tonjolan itu dengan rakus. Giginya dengan beringas menggigiti tonjolan merah muda itu, lidah terus menjilat dan menghisap puting Sehun hingga pemiliknya mendesah seperti kucing betina pada musim kawin.

"Ohhh…hisap lebih kerashhh…nghhh…" Sehun bukannya kesakitan malah meminta Jongin memanjakan putingnya lebih kasar lagi. Jongin tentu saja mengabulkannya, giginya sesekali menarik puting Sehun menjauh dari pemiliknya membuat dada Sehun membusung dan desah antara sakit dan nikmat memenuhi kamar Sehun.

Jongin tiba-tiba melepas seluruh sentuhannya pada tubuh Sehun. Ia jauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari tubuh Sehun. Inilah hal yang paling Jongin sukai, memandang tubuh molek kekasihnya yang sedang dipenuhi gairah.

Wajah cantik Sehun yang biasanya dingin atau menggemaskan berubah jadi merah, sorot mata Sehun yang berkabut juga sayu, dada berisi yang bergerak naik turun dengan cepat dan juga penis mungil yang begitu mudah tegang dan basah.

"Jongin…penisku keras sekali." Sehun memandang Jongin dengan mata sayunya. Bibirnya cemberut karena Jongin hanya terus memandanginya tanpa berbuat sesuatu. "Ayo Jongin, lakukan sesuatu. Penisku tegang dan keras sekali.."

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa memangnya?" Jongin menyeringai jahil.

"Disedot-sedot." Sehun menjawab penuh keyakinan. Jongin terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Sehun. Kekasihnya itu sangat tidak bisa ditebak sama sekali, kadang malu-malu, kadang bisa begitu jujur, kadang juga sangat bossy.

"Ada dua syaratnya."

"Pakai syarat?" Sehun merengut kesal.

"Tidak mau? Kalau begitu selesaikan ereksimu sendiri. Servisku jelas jauh lebih nikmat dari tanganmu sendiri."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Apa syaratnya?" Sehun mengiyakan dengan mudahnya.

"Panggil aku Oppa—"

"APA?!"

"Dan buka kakimu lebar-lebar." Seringai Jongin semakin lebar.

"Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu Oppa? Aku ini laki-laki tahu!" Sehun menolak dengan wajah kesal. Jika Jongin ingin dipanggil 'hyung' mungkin lebih masuk akal, tapi kalau 'oppa'?

"Memanggilku 'oppa' tidak akan merugikan dirimu sama sekali Hunhun.." Jongin membelai paha Sehun dengan gerakan sensual.

"Hhhhh…ke-kenapa harus Oppa—ahhhh!" Sehun berjengit ketika kepala penisnya dibelai begitu pelan, lubang penisnya ditekan-tekan lembut.

"Katakan 'Jongin Oppa tolong mainkan penis Hunhun'." Pipi Sehun merah pada seketika. Sungguh kalimat itu terdengar sangat mesum dan nakal ditelinga Sehun. Dan dia harus mengucapkannya demi sebuah orgasme.

"Kau tidak mau?" Jongin menjauhkan tangannya dari tubuh Sehun sekali lagi.

"Jo-jongin Op.." Sehun menggigit bibirnya malu. "Jongin O-oppa to-tolong mainkan penis Hunhun.." Sehun tidak mau memandang Jongin ketika mengucapkan kalimat laknat itu.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa Hunhun? Wajahku ada disini." Sehun sungguh ingin meledak karena malu. Ditatapnya mata Jongin dengan pipi semerah tomat. Entah bagaimana, keadaannya yang begitu pasrah terhadap perintah Jongin membuat Sehun lebih bergairah. Belum tatapan lapar Jongin pada tubuhnya, penis Sehun rasanya berkedut-kedut.

"Jongin Oppa tolong mainkan penis Hunhun.." Sehun berkata sambil membuka kakinya perlahan, memamerkan lubang merah mudanya yang kelaparan dan juga membuat penis mungilnya semakin terekspos.

"Good boy, Oppa akan memberikan Hunhun orgasme yang sangat nikmat." Jongin tersenyum puas mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Sehun. Penisnya didalam celana sudah sangat tegang dan butuh ruang yang lebih luas agar tidak nyeri, tapi kini orgasme Sehun lebih ia prioritaskan.

"Ahhhhhhh…Jonginhhhhh…uhhhhh…" Sehun langsung mendesah keras begitu penisnya dimanjakan oleh mulut Jongin. Penis mungilnya tenggelam sempurna didalam rongga mulut Jongin dan hal itu membuat Sehun melayang ke surga.

"Uhhh…anngghhhh…akkhh…yahhh..nyahhh…" Sehun menekan kepala Jongin lebih dalam. Pinggangnya beberapa kali bergerak naik sebagai tanda ia sangat menikmati servis Jongin.

Tangan Jongin yang sedari tadi menahan paha Sehun agar terbuka lebar mulai bergerak menuju lubang merah Sehun yang seolah memanggilnya untuk diisi. Diremas-remas dahulu pantat sintal Sehun sebelum jarinya membelai-belai bibir lubang itu.

"Hnngghhh…ahhhh…masukkan Jonginhhh…isi lubangku—-ahhhh…" Sehun tanpa sadar menjepit kepala Jongin yang berada diantara pahanya ketika jari tengan Jongin tiba-tiba menghujam anusnya tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa pelumas.

"Ssshhhh…akkhhhh…nghhhh…mmhhhmmmm…" Sehun merasakan nyeri dan nikmat bersamaan. Lubangnya sudah berisi tiga jari Jongin yang kering dan penisnya dihisap tanpa jeda oleh Jongin.

"Uhhh…ahhh…Jonginhhhh…nyahhhh…" Pinggang Sehun bergerak sensual menyambut gerakan lidah Jongin pada penisnya juga jari-jari Jongin dalam anusnya. Tangannya mencegkram rambut cokelat tua Jongin agar jangan berhenti memanjakannya.

"Annggghhh! Disanahhh…disanahhh…Jongin tusuk disanahhhh…akkkhhh…" Bibir Sehun sungguh seperti jalang ketika sedang bergairah dan Jongin suka itu. Jongin suka sekali ketika Sehun mendesahkan namanya, memohon padanya dan mengelukan namanya hingga semua orang tahu betapa hebat dirinya.

Lidah Jongin berkali-kali menjilat lubang penis Sehun dengan gerakan sensual, kepalanya juga bergerak naik turun mengulum dan menghisap penis mungil Sehun yang sudah banyak sekali mengeluarkan cairan dalam mulutnya. Jari-jarinya terus menusuk titik spesial Sehun yang membuat pria cantik miliknya itu menggila.

"Ooohhhh…Jonginhhh..ahhhh…aku dekathhh…mmmhhh…annghh!" Dengan jambakan yang kuat pada rambut Jongin, Sehun mencapai puncaknya. Jongin menelan habis seluruh cairan cinta kekasihnya dan perlahan mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari lubang panas Sehun.

"Less than three minutes." Jongin menatap Sehun dengan senyum menggoda.

"Shut up." Sehun menutup wajahnya malu. Ternyata belum lima menit Sehun sudah keluar, sungguh memalukan. Walaupun dia cantik dan seorang submissive, dia kan tetap pria. Malu sekali rasanya dia begitu cepat orgasme.

"Kenapa harus malu? Hal itu membuatku bangga berarti aku bisa memanjakan princess-ku yang cantik ini." Jongin menaiki tubuh Sehun dan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang menutupi wajah cantik kekasihnya.

"Berarti aku tidak bisa memanjakanmu dong?" Sehun bertanya pada Jongin dengan wajah cemberut. "Kau selalu keluar lama sekali, bahkan waktu aku sudah benar-benar lemas kau baru keluar."

"Bukan begitu Hunhun, aku kan memang harus memiliki stamina yang kuat supaya permainan lebih panjang dan panas." Jongin mengecupi rahang Sehun dengan lembut. "Asal kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sangat menahan diriku supaya tidak cepat orgasme karena lubangmu itu sangat ketat dan nikmat." Jongin menambahkan dengan bisikan rendah yang membuat Sehun meremang.

"Ukh, dasar gombal."

"Aku tidak gombal, lubangmu itu sangat nikmat bahkan setelah seharian aku bobol dihotel waktu itu. Sampai di Seoul pun, kau juga sudah terus ku gagahi masih saja selalu sempit—"

"Berhenti bicara te-terlalu vulgar seperti itu Kim Jongin!" Sehun dengan malu mendorong tubuh Jongin dari atas tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lakukan hal-hal vulgar padaku saja. Bagaimana? Monster kecil dibawah ini sudah rindu dirimu." Jongin berkata seraya menarik tangan Sehun agar menyentuh penisnya yang tegang dibalik celana jeans-nya.

Meskipun pipi Sehun merona parah, tangan lentik itu mulai bekerja melepas ikat pinggang Jongin diikuti dengan kancing celana juga resletingnya. Mata Sehun tanpa sadar mengeluarkan sorot tidak sabar dan ia gigit bibirnya dengan sensual.

"Kau tidak sabar Hunhun?" Jongin bertanya menggoda.

"H-huh?" Sehun menatap Jongin bingung.

"Kemarin baru saja kita bercinta sampai kau keluar tujuh kali dan sekarang wajahmu sudah menunjukkan betapa kau merindukan monsterku."

"A-aku—"

"Jangan mengelak, ayo cepat buka. Dia juga merindukanmu kok." Jongin meraih tangan Sehun dengan tidak sabar. Tidak lama kemudian, penis raksasa Jongin sudah bebas dari rumahnya. Berdiri tegak dengan urat-urat yang kentara dan kepala penis yang begitu membengkak. Sehun tidak percaya jika benda sebesar ini bisa masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"—aku hanya ingin pernikahan sederhana Oppa. Kenapa harus menghamburkan banyak uang jika—"

"—gadis tercantik yang pernah ada dimuka bumi dan kau pantas mendapatkan pesta pernikahan yang paling mewah dan meriha—"

Sehun yang sudah siap untuk mengulum penis besar Jongin langsung berhenti seketika begitu suara ibunya dan Kris terdengar samar-sama. Jongin sendiri terlihat sama terkejutnya. Seharusnya mereka baru akan pulang dua hingga tiga jam lagi kan?

"—bicara pada Sehun dulu—"

Sehun mendengar namanya disebut dan dengan panik ia bangkit dari atas kasur, mengancingkan piyamanya dan juga mencari celana tidurnya yang tadi Jongin buang begitu saja. Jongin sama paniknya, dia dengan susah payah dan rasa nyeri yang amat sangat berusaha memakai lagi celana jeans-nya.

"Sehun? Kami ingin—ada Jongin?" Joonmyeon terkejut melihat kehadiran Jongin yang sedang berbaring diatas kasur Sehun dan tangannya memegang salah satu produk kecantikan.

"Eh—i-iya Nyonya.." Jongin berusaha memasang senyum diwajahnya meskipun jadinya sangat kaku. Well, salahkan penis raksasanya yang dipaksa bersembunyi dibawah sana.

"Hun, kau sedang apa?" Joonmyeon melihat anaknya yang duduk diatas karpet dengan kepala berada diantara kakinya.

"I-ini Mom, aku mencari…mencari jarum yang jatuh.." Sehun menjawab asal. Untung saja sepasang kekasih itu sudah memakai pakaiannya lagi, jadi Joonmyeon tidak akan menghajar Jongin karena sudah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada anak kesayangan satu-satunya itu.

"Jarum?" Joonmyeon sedikit bingung. "Ehm, Hunnie, bisakah Mommy minta tolong padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Bilang pada Kris Oppa supaya tidak usah menggelar pernikahan besar-besar, dia itu ngotot sekali ingin ke Jeju hanya untuk menikah." Joonmyeon berkata dengan wajah kesal.

"Ehm, a-aku akan bicara pada Kris Hyung setelah ini."

"Ayo sekarang. Mommy juga membelikan banyak menu makan siang. Sekalian makan siang saja bicaranya." Joonmyeon dengan tidak sabaran menarik lengan Sehun dari atas karpet. Sehun berdiri dengan gugup, takut jika bekas gigitan dan hisapan Jongin pada tubuhnya terlihat dari balik piyamanya yang tipis.

"Ayo Jongin!" Joonmyeon ikut memanggil Jongin agar bergabung dengan mereka diruang keluarga. Kepulangan Jongin dan Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu dari Kanada dengan status baru, yaitu sebagai sepasang kekasih memang sangat mengejutkan bagi Joonmyeon.

Biarpun dia menyukai Jongin dan menganggap Jongin adalah pria baik, Joonmyoen masih sedikit tidak rela melihat anaknya memiliki kekasih. Dulu ketika Sehun memiliki kekasih yang pertama dan satu-satunya, Park Chanyeol, Joonmyeon tidaklah seheboh dan semelankolis ini. Joonmyeon waktu itu sudah memiliki firasat jika Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak akan bertahan lama, dan benar saja mereka hanya berpacaran selama dua minggu.

Sedangkan Jongin…Joonmyeon bisa melihat jika Jongin akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sehun. Hal yang bagus sebenarnya, tapi Joonmyeon hanya belum bisa menerima kenyataan jika bayinya sudah dewasa.

"Sehun, katakan pada ibumu—" Kris langsung mencari pembelaan dari Sehun begitu melihat tiga orang itu berjalan masuk ruang tengah, namun ucapannya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap Jongin berjalan dibelakang Sehun.

"Oppa, jangan racuni Sehun dengan ide pernikahanmu yang berlebihan—"

"Baby, bagaimana kalau kau dan Sehun siapkan makanan yang tadi kita beli? Lebih baik kita bicarakan masalah ini dengan perut kenyang dan kepala yang dingin." Kris tersenyum lembut pada dua bidadari cantik didepannya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Kris dan menarik tangan Sehun menuju dapur, baginya sikap sederhana Kris yang selalu menghindari pertengkaran dan menjadi seorang yang sangat dewasa.

"Selamat sia—" Jongin tersenyum pada Kris yang duduk diatas sofa.

"Duduk." Suasana ruang tengah yang tadi sempat hangat dan menyenangkan berubah menjadi kaku dan dingin. Jongin sedikit bingung dengan perubahan sikap Kris yang sebelum-sebelumnya ramah menjadi galak.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan dengan Sehunku?" Kris berkata dingin pada Jongin dan kata-kata itu membuat darah Jongin seolah berhenti berdesir.

"A-aku—"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarmu bicara, jadi dengarkan aku." Kris berkata lagi dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya. "Sehun mungkin memang bukan anak kandungku, tapi aku yang merawatnya sejak kecil. Bahkan aku bisa mengatakan ini dengan penuh percaya diri jika aku lebih mengenal Sehun dibanding ibunya."

Jongin mendengarkan seluruh perkataan Kris baik-baik. Jantungnya masih belum berdegub dengan normal sejak Kris mengatakan jika pria itu mengetahui seberapa jauh hubungannya dengan Sehun.

"Bukan karena Joonmyeon ibu yang buruk, itu karena aku sangat menyayangi Sehun. Sangat menyayanginya hingga aku tega membunuh siapapun yang sudah melukai fisik maupun perasaannya. Kau mengerti?"

"Me-mengerti Hyung.."

"Aku tidak ingin melihat bekas bibirmu lagi dikulit Sehun jadi tolong lakukan hal itu seminim mungkin atau lebih baik lagi nanti setelah kalian menikah Aku tidak ingin Sehun terlalu banyak terlibat kegiatan fisik denganmu."

"Ba-baik Hy-hyung.." Wajah Jongin pucat mendengarnya.

"Tidak ada pegang-pegang, peluk, cium didahi, pipi terutama dibibir. Jangan menggandeng Sehun kalau sedang tidak menyebrang jalan, dia bukan tuna netra yang perlu kau tuntun."

"Iya Hyung.." Jongin mengiyakan ucapan Kris dengan suara lemah.

"Makanan sudah siap!" Suara Joonmyeon terdengar dari dapur. Kris segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju dapur, disusul Jongin yang berjalan dibelakang Kris dengan wajah tegang.

"Sehunnie?"

"Ya Hyung?"

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan? Gantilah dengan baju yang lebih tertutup." Kris langsung mengomentari pakaian Sehun begitu sampai didapur.

"Hari ini panas sekali Hyung.." Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Kris. Sekarangkan sedang puncaknya musim panas di Seoul, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa kedinginan?

"Sudah ganti baju saja, kau bau tahu."

"Ih masa sih?" Sehun mencium piyamanya dan memang bau. Bau sperma dan keringatnya. Sehun dengan cepat lari kekamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaus longgar dan celana pendek yang membuat Kris menggelengkan kepalanya karena stress. Kenapa Sehun jadi cuek sekali memamerkan bagian tubuhnya pada Jongin?

"Jadi, apa yang kalian perdebatkan tadi?" Sehun bertanya sambil mengambil sumpit dan menyerahkannya pada Jongin dengan senyum sangat manis.

"Eh te-terima kasih." Jongin menjawab dengan kaku meskipun senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Sehun perhatian sekali dengan hal-hal kecil seperti ini. Wajah Kris sedikit kesal melihatnya, kesal kenapa anak angkat kesayangannya terlihat begitu tergila-gila pada Jongin. Menyesal kan dia jadinya menyuruh Sehun memberikan Jongin sebuah kesempatan.

"Kris Oppa ingin menikah digedung mewah, well bukan gedung sih tapi intinya Kris Oppa ingin pernikahan yang mewah. Besar-besaran. Kalau bisa menyewa seluruh hotel mewah di Jeju hanya untuk menikah." Joonmyeon langsung mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

"Oh my God, pasti akan keren—" Sehun membelalakkan matanya sambil membayangkan betapa indahnya pernikahan Kris dan ibunya.

"Tuh kan! Hunhun saja setuju!" Kris berkata senang.

"Hunnie!"

"Aku belum berkata apa-apa!" Sehun merengut kesal pada Kris dan Joonmyeon yang terus-terusan berusaha menariknya dalam argumen mereka. "Memangnya Mommy ingin pesta yang seperti apa?"

"Mommy ingin pernikahan yang biasa saja! Dipinggir danau atau tengah hutan, hanya dikunjungi teman dekat dan keluarga. Buat apa menggelar pernikahan besar-besaran, toh semua orang juga akan tahu kalau CEO Wu Corporation menikah."

"Tapi tidak ada yang tahu jika istri CEO Wu Coporation menikah dengan Oh Joonmyeon. Aku cuma ingin semua orang tau kalau kau istriku jadi tidak ada lagi orang yang mendekatimu!"

Sehun dan Jongin bertukar pandang.

Sebenarnya pertengkaran mereka ini manis sekali.

"Kalau kau ingin pernikahan yang seperti apa?" Bibir Jongin tidak bisa menahan pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibirnya.

"Yang mau menikah disini hanya aku dan Kris Oppa!" Joonmyeon merengut mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. "Hunnie masih belum boleh menikah!"

"Betul!" Kris menyetujuinya dengan suara keras.

Jongin mengangguk gugup dan memasang wajah bersalah. Sungguh berbeda sikap Joonmyeon dan Kris setelah ia menjadi kekasih Sehun. Hah, salahkan Sehun yang selalu disayang dan dimanja kedua orang dewasa itu sampai mereka begitu protektif pada pria manis kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin menikah ditepi pantai." Sehun menjawab dengan senyum lebar.

"YA! Kau tidak akan menikah sampai Mommy mengijinkan!"

"Mom, aku juga tidak mau menikah besok. Tenanglah." Sehun menghela nafasnya dan meletakkan tangannya diatas lutut Jongin. Meremasnya, meminta Jongin maklum dengan Joonmyeon yang sensitif sekali masalah 'Sehun menikah'.

"—semua orang juga akan mengetahuinya Oppa, jangan berlebihan.."

"Aku tidak berlebihan sama sekali, pokoknya aku mau menikah—"

Telinga Sehun tidak menangkap perdebatan didepannya karena tangannya tadi diremas oleh Jongin perlahan lalu Jongin membawa tangannya itu menuju…paha dalam Jongin. Sehun bersikap tenang meskipun didalam ia sangat berdebar melihat tingkah nakal kekasihnya.

Jongin melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sehun dan membiarkan tangan lentik itu berada dipahanya, begitu dekat dengan bulge besar miliknya yang tadi belum sempat ditidurkan. Sehun nyaris mendesah merasakan penis besar Jongin yang terbungkus celana, ia bisa bayangkan betapa tersiksanya Jongin saat ini.

Jongin sendiri juga heran kenapa penisnya bisa sekeras ini. Memang sih tadi ia tegang bukan main sewaktu berintim ria dengan Sehun, namun setelah mendapat peringatan dari Kris, penisnya langsung lemas. Takut. Kini, hanya dengan tangan Sehun dilututnya, penis besarnya sudah tegang lagi.

Sehun dengan sengaja mengelus-elus gundukan besar itu perlahan. Jongin melirik Sehun yang wajahnya masih datar dan berpura-pura mendengarkan perdebatan Kris dan Joonmyeon. Tangan Sehun semakin cepat gerakannya membuat Jongin meremas sumpit yang ia genggam.

"—Oppa terlalu pencemburu, aku buktinya bertahun-tahun selalu bersamamu kan? Aku tidak pernah mengencani pria manapun."

"Memang tidak pernah, tapi aku tahu semua pria yang berusaha mendekatimu—"

"Oppa, Mommy. Aku rasa perdebatan ini bisa kita lanjutkan kapan-kapann." Sehun berkata sambil terus meremas penis Jongin, membuat pria itu tidak berani mengangkat pandangannya dari makanan didepannya. "Aku rasa kalian harus lebih fokus tentang tanggal pernikahan dan tamu-tamu yang undang. Dengan mengetahui jumlah tamu kita bisa mengira-ngira pesta pernikahan yang seperti apa.."

Jongin menggigit bibirnya keras, tangan Sehun benar-benar ahli menggodanya dibawah sana. Ia begitu takut jika bibirnya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan desahan. Bisa dihajar oleh Kris kalau sampai itu terjadi.

"Aku dan Jongin akan keluar." Sehun dengan cepat melepaskan tangannya dari penis Jongin. "Kami mau bertemu dengan supplier bahan bangunan. Tunggu sebentar ya Jong, aku akan ganti baju."

Kris dan Joonmyeon hanya saling bertukar pandang, heran dengan Sehun yang belakangan ini semangat sekali bekerja. Padahal biasanya lelaki manis itu hanya suka main-main, belanja dan ke salon.. Mereka menganggap ini adalah efek dari Jongin.

"Belum pernah aku melihat Sehun sesemangat itu bekerja." Joonmyeon berkomentar. "Kau benar-benar merubah Sehun jadi anak yang lebih baik, sekarang dia tidak lagi hanya berpikir tentang belanja dan senang-senang saja."

Jongin hanya tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

Masalahnya…

Hari ini mereka sama sekali tidak punya janji bertemu supplier..

—

"Hunhun, kau kerasukan apa hari ini?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin berduaan denganmu." Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin lebih erat, seolah mencoba meleburkan dirinya menjadi satu dengan tubuh Jongin agar tidak bisa terpisah barang sekejap.

"Ku pikir kau mau mengajakku bercinta."

"Pervert!"

"Habisnya tadi diruang makan kau nakal sekali." Jongin mengusap-usap punggung Sehun yang berada diatas tubuhnya.

"Kau yang nakal! Menarik tanganku supaya berada dipenismu.." Bibir Sehun mengerucut malu, pipinya bersemburat merah muda mengingat kejadian diruang makan tadi. Betapa beraninya mereka berlaku seperti itu ketika ada Joonmyeon dan Kris.

"Sentuhanmu itu sangat berbahaya tahu, aku cepat sekali tegang hanya dengan sentuhan sekecil itu."

"Lalu, kenapa sekarang kau tidak tegang?" Sehun bertanya jujur karena tidak merasakan tonjolan yang keras diperutnya, padahal posisi mereka sekarang kan intim sekali. Berbaring diatas kasur kamar Jongin, tubuh Jongin ia tindihi dan mereka berpelukan sangat erat meskipun keduanya masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menganggapku hanya menginginkan tubuhmu jadi aku berusaha memikirkan nenek keriput agar penisku tidak tegang." Jongin juga menjawab jujur pertanyaan Sehun.

Dada Sehun berdesir hangat mendengar jawaban Jongin.

Memang the best pria yang memeluknya ini.

"Jadi kau memikirkan orang lain ketika sedang bersamaku? Hm?" Sehun pura-pura kesal dengan jawaban Jongin.

"Hm, jadi sekarang kau juga cemburu dengan nenek-nenek tua?"

"Aku bahkan cemburu dengan anjingmu yang sering menciumimu."

Jongin terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban Sehun. Ditariknya tubuh Sehun agar wajah mereka sejajar. Begitu mata mereka bertemu, Jongin perlahan-lahan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Sehun.

Cup!

"Masih cemburu dengan Monggu?"

"Masih."

Cup!

"Lagi."

Cup!

Sehun menahan kepala Jongin agar tidak melepas ciuman mereka. Bibir Sehun mulai melumat perlahan bibir penuh Jongin. Diselaminya seluruh rasa manis pada bibir Jongin yang sangat ia sukai.

Jongin tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Suka sekali ia jika Sehun memiliki inisiatif untuk menciumnya duluan. Tangan kekar Jongin memeluk tubuh langsing Sehun semakin erat. Dirabanya sesekali bongkahan kenyal milik Sehun yang begitu pas ditangannya.

"Hmmhhh…" Sehun mendesah kecil.

Tangan Jongin mulai menyingkap kaus milik Sehun dan meraba kulit halus punggung Sehun dengan lembut. Bibir mereka masih terus bertautan, lidah mereka sudah saling beradu dan nafas mereka memburu.

"Nakal." Jongin bergumam pelan merasakan Sehun dengan sengaja menggesekkan pinggangnya hingga penis mereka berbenturan. Sehun tersenyum malu dan memandang wajah tampan Jongin dengan mata menggoda.

"Kau sudah keras." Sehun menggerakkan pinggangnya semakin keras, berusaha menggoda kekasihnya yang kini menatapnya tidak percaya. Baru tahu Jongin kalau Sehun bisa sangat nakal seperti ini.

"Kau akan menyesal sudah nak—"

BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP!

Sepasang kekasih itu dengan cepat saling menjauhkan tubuh mereka dan menatap bingung juga terkejut mendengar bunyi seseorang membuka tombol keamanan pintu apartemen Jongin. Apartemen Jongin memang bermodel studio jadi jika ada yang masuk, orang itu bisa langsung melihat kegiatan panas Sehun dan Jongin.

"Nini! Kenapa teleponmu tidak diangkat?! Ibu—" Suara wanita terdengar dari arah pintu. Mata Sehun terbelalak mendengarnya, pasti ibu Jongin.

"Jongin? Dan…."

"I-ini Sehun, Bu." Jongin dengan cepat bangkit dari atas kasur, diikuti oleh Sehun. Untung saja keduanya masih belum saling melepas pakaian jadi ibu Jongin tidak bertanya macam-macam.

"Sehun?" Taemin merasa familiar dengan nama itu.

Jongin teringat jika ia pernah menyebut nama Sehun didepan ibunya waktu Sehun menamparnya di pinggir Sungai Han. Dengan cepat Jongin berusaha memberi kode agar tidak mengungkit kejadian di Sungai Han itu. Kenapa? Jongin tidak ingin saja Sehun merasa bersalah tentang kejadian waktu itu. Jongin tidak ingin sikap Sehun akan berubah jika mereka mengungkit kejadian masa lalu mereka.

"Ah, kau yang waktu itu memukul Jongin dengan gula kapas?"

Jongin memukul kepalanya. Kenapa ibunya tidak menangkap kodenya?"

"Huh?" Sehun terlihat bingung.

"Waktu di pinggir Sungai Han itu, kau menampar Jongin denga gula kapas."

Pipi Sehun rasanya langsung panas mendengar hal itu, malu. Jadi…waktu itu Jongin sedang tidak bersama seorang jalang? Jadi waktu itu Jongin sedang bersama ibunya? Jadi waktu itu dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang cemburu buta? Dan terlebih lagi ibu Jongin mengetahuinya? Sungguh malu Sehun sekarang hingga ingin sekali rasanya ditelan bumi.

"Eh, wa-waktu itu…" Sehun menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal.

"Ada Ibu datang mendadak seperti ini? Harusnya ibu meneleponku dulu? Bagaimana kalau aku sedang tidak ada dirumah?" Jongin dengan cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mendatangi ibunya dan mengambil tas besar yang Jongin yakini berisi makanan.

"Kau pikir Ibu tidak berusaha menghubungimu? Coba lihat ponselmu itu? Tadi Ibu lihat ada mobilmu di basement, Ibu pikir terjadi sesuatu padamu. Ternyata kau sedang pacaran.."

"Pa-pacaran apa sih Bu!" Jongin juga langsung merasa pipinya panas. Dari mana ibunya tahu kalau ia dan Sehun sudah pacaran?

"Sudahlah, ini tadi Ibu bawakan banyak makanan. Ibu harus ke asrama Mingyu setelah ini." Dengan cepat Taemin berjalan kembali menuju pintu keluar. "Sehun, Bibi pulang dulu ya. Lain kali mengobrol, Bibi sedang terburu-buru."

"Ah, i-iya Bi.." Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam dan ikut berjalan menuju pintu keluar untuk mengantar kepergian ibu Jongin.

"Nini—"

"Ibu!"

"Jangan lupa masukkan makanannya ke dalam lemari es, jangan kebanyakan makan diluar. Suruh pacarmu memasak untukmu."

"Ibu!"

"Sehun, tolong jaga Jongin ya. Dia itu sulit sekali disuruh makan makanan sehat."

"Eh, i-iya Bibi." Sehun mengangguk kaku dengan pipi yang sedari tadi berwarna merah. Tidak ia sangka pertemuannya dengan calon mertuanya ternyata tidak seindah yang ia bayangkan, bahkan terkesan memalukan.

"Titipkan salamku untuk Mingyu, Bu!" Jongin berteriak pada Taemin di lorong apartemennya.

"Baik." Taemin menoleh sejenak dan melambaikan tangan kearah Sehun dan Jongin yang masih menunggu kepergiannya.

Setelah Taemin masuk kedalam lift, Sehun dan Jongin masuk kembali kedalam apartemen Jongin. Sehun terus mengipasi wajahnya yang masih terasa panas, pipinya juga tak kunjung hilang merahnya.

"Ah! Aku malu sekali!" Sehun memukul-mukul kepalany.

"Hei, jangan seperti itu, nanti kau terluka." Jongin menyingkirkan tangan Sehun agar berhenti menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Aku malu sekali Jongin! Kenapa pertemuan pertamaku dengan ibumu seperti ini? Kenapa ibumu bisa tahu aku menamparmu dengan gula kapas? Akh! Aku malu! Aku malu!" Sehun melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur Jongin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal Jongin.

"Yang pentingkan ibuku bersikap ramah padamu. Bahkan ibuku menitipkanku padamu. Berarti ibuku menyukaimu." Jongin ikut berbaring diatas kasur dan memeluk Sehun.

"Iya sih.." Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya dan memandang wajah Jongin. "Jadi nama kecilmu Nini?"

"YA!" Jongin langsung berteriak kesal mendengar nama kecilnya disebut-sebut. Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Jongin yang kesal. Ia tahu betul bagaimana memalukannya nama panggilan masa kecil digunakan hingga dewasa.

"Kau juga punya panggilan masa kecil! Hunhun!"

"Lebih cocok untukku, aku kan menggemaskan. Cocok dipanggil Hunhun, kalau kau…" Sehun tertawa lagi. Jongin dengan cepat menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya dan menggelitik tubuh langsing Sehun.

"He-hentikan! Gyahahahaha! Hentikan Nini—ahahahahaha!"

"Jangan panggil aku Nini!"

"Nini! Nini!" Sehun semakin semangat menggoda Jongin dan Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. Tangannya semakin cepat menghujani tubuh Sehun dengan gelitikan.

"Hentikan Jong! Hahahahah! Tidak akan aku panggil Nini lagi.." Sehun yang lelah tetawa berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jongin.

"Janji?"

"Uhm, janji tidak ya?" Sehun tersenyum menggoda Jongin.

Tangan Jongin mulai menggelitik pinggang Sehun lagi.

"Ahahaha—janji, janji." Sehun menahan gerakan tangan Jongin dan mengucapkan janjinya yang ia yakin pasti tidak akan ia tepati. "Ibumu mirip sekali ya denganmu." Sehun berkata begitu keduanya sudah berpelukan dalam diam dan kemesraan.

"Tentu saja, dia kan ibuku."

"Jongin, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sehun menatap mata Jongin dengan sorot yang serius.

"Tentu saja."

"Apa ibumu selalu ramah dengan semua, uhm—"

"Tidak. Kau adalah kekasih pertamaku yang pernah bertemu ibuku." Jongin menjawab cepat, tahu apa pertanyaan Sehun.

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh." Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun yang memandangnya tidak percaya. "Aku baru dua kali sungguh-sungguh menyukai seseorang. Yang pertama itu waktu aku masih sekolah menengah pertama, jadi…bisa dibilang mungkin itu cinta monyet. Tidak pernah serius."

"Aku tersanjung." Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jongin. Senang mengetahui bahwa ia satu-satunya kekasih Jongin yang pernah bertemu ibu Jongin.

"Kalau aku, apa aku cinta pertamamu? Apa dulu kau mencintai Chanyeol? Atau hanya menyukainya saja?" Jongin bertanya.

"Ih, jangan bahas masa lalu. Nanti kau marah-marah lagi."

"Tidak akan." Jongin berkata dengan sangat yakin.

"Sungguh? Kalau aku jawab jujur tidak akan marah?"

"Janji!"

"Uhm, cinta pertamaku adalah Jason Statham." Sehun menjawab dengan wajah menggoda.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh Sehun!" Jongin mencubit hidung Sehun kesal.

"Hihi, kau cinta pertamaku." Sehun menjawab pelan dengan senyum malu-malu. "Aku tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh menyukai seseorang hingga aku tidak bisa tidur dan tidak suka makan. Kau cinta pertamaku, Nini."

"Dasar!" Jongin terkekeh mendengar Sehun memanggilnya Nini lagi, tapi mana mungkin ia akan marah? Sehun kan lagi mengungkapkan perasaannya. "Ah iya, tadi kan ibuku memintamu untuk menjagaku.."

"Iya? Kenapa? Kau mau makan sesuatu?"

"Bukaaaannnn." Jongin tersenyum—um, menyeringai. "Adik kecil Oppa ingin—"

"Dasar mesum!" Sehun langsung melepas pelukan Jongin dan bangkit dari kasur. Pipinya merah, geli sekali mendengar kata 'oppa' keluar dari bibi Jongin. Walaupun itu membuatnya geli, tidak bisa dipungkiri, memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan 'oppa' memang memberi sensasi tersendiri baginya.

"Jangan begitu dong Hunnie, monster Oppa belum dimanjakan. Kegiatan kita kan tadi terganggu sampai dua kali. Kau tidak kasihan sama monster Oppa ini?"

"Pikirkan saja nenek keriput supaya tidur lagi." Sehun mengambil tas besar yang tadi ditinggalkan ibu Jongin. Dibukanya isi tas itu, berniat untuk merapikannya ke dalam rak-rak makanan Jongin juga lemari es.

"Kejam sekali sih. Ayo dong Hunnie, sudah setengah tegang nih penis Oppa." Jongin merengek dari atas kasur, ia tahu jika ia terus memohon pasti Sehun akan luluh. Ah, sudah tidak sabar Sehun mendesah dibawahnya dan memanggilnya 'Jongin Oppa'.

"Ish, baiklah-baiklah." Sehun berkata dengan wajah memerah. Mau juga kan ia sebenarnya diajak bercinta. "Tunggu sebentar lagi, aku akan merapikan ini sebentar."

"Nanti saja, Oppa sudah tidak kuat." Jongin merengek lagi.

"Jangan rewel atau nanti kau kusuruh main dengan tanganmu." Sehun memandang galak ke arah Jongin. Tangannya sibuk membuka-buka lemari makanan Jongin dan tiba-tiba….

"Kim Jongin, apa ini?" Sehun meraih sebuah bra berenda yang berada didalam lemari makanan Jongin. Bagaiman bisa ada bra ditempat seperti itu? Dan yang paling penting kenapa ada bra di apartemen Jongin?

Mata Sehun menatap tajam kekasihnya yang kini terduduk tegak dengan wajah tegang juga takut. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu tapi hanya gumaman tidak jelas yang keluar.

"Jelaskan Kim Jongin!" Sehun melempar bra itu ke arah Jongin sambil berteriak.

"Ja-jangan marah dulu Hunhun. A-aku bisa menjelaskan—"

"Jelaskan!"

Uh oh, sepertinya Jongin harus menyelesaikan masalah monsternya sendiri nanti.

To Be Continue

Setelah procrastinating sekian lama akhirnya selesai juga hehe.

Bentar lagi Dream Comes True selesai! Tungguin ya buat Hunkai shipper hihi

Bwahaha habis jadian masih ada aja yang bikin berantem.

Tapi tetep manis dan gemesin kan pasangan ini?

Chapter ini T++ aja ya wkwk

Nanti chapter depan Author kasih lebih deh hihi

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran yaaa

Belakangan ini yang sepi banget soalnya, Author jadi ngerasa kalo cerita yang Author buat kurang menarik. Trus jadi pengen discontinue.. #plak

Bukan cuma seri yang ini lho, tapi seri yang lain juga sepi banget... Sedih deh...

Jadi mohon review dan kritiknya supaya cerita-ceritanya bisa semakin berkembang dan Author semangat nulis!

Gomawo^^


	9. Chapter 9

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Singapore ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan pencuri hatinya. Sayangnya, kesan pertama yang ia berikan tidak begitu baik. Kedua kalinya ia bertemu dengan pencuri itu, ia menggenggam erat si pencuri agar tidak hilang lagi dari pandangannya. Jongin perlu menghukumnya dengan menjadikan pemuda cantik itu tahanan cintanya. Kaihun. Yaoi.

Prequel of Rainy Date.

Chapter Nine

"Sungguh? Ini sudah berbulan-bulan disini? Kenapa tidak kau buang? Apakah ini membantumu beronani? Hah? Apa kau membayangkan payudara besar sambil beronani?" Pria cantik yang biasanya bersikap manis dan manja ini kini terlihat begitu marah. Matanya melotot dan ia terus mengacung-acungkan bra berenda yang ada ditangannya.

"Tidak! Aku berani bersumpah! Aku bahkan tidak ingat ini punya siapa—" Pria lain dengan wajah yang biasanya tampak berwibawa itu duduk diatas kasur dengan ekspresi takut. Hilang sudah segala kekuasaan dan wibawanya kalau pria cantik didepannya sudah marah seperti ini.

"Ah begitu banyak wanita yang kau tiduri sampai kau lupa ini milik siapa? Betapa hebatnya Kim Jongin!"

Ya, Kim Jongin. Kekasih cantiknya, Oh Sehun, baru saja menemukan sebuah bra didalam lemari penyimpanan makanan di apartemennya. Wajar kan kalau Sehun meledak-ledak? Baru saja mereka berkencan seminggu, masa Jongin sudah menyelingkuhinya?

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku." Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, berusaha mendekati Sehun yang dilanda amarah. "Maksudku, wanita itu begitu tidak penting hingga aku tidak mengingat namanya. Aku tidak banyak membawa wanita atau pria ke apartemenku, Hunhun sayang. Pasti waktu itu aku sedang mabuk."

"Berapa banyak orang yang sudah kesini Kim Jongin? Berapa banyak orang yang tahu password apartemenmu?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu password apartemenku selain ibu, Mingyu dan kau. Maafkan aku, ya? Aku mungkin dulu memang brengsek dan sering bergonta-ganti pasangan tapi sekarang hanya dirimu, Hunhun." Jongin menyentuh lengan kekasihnya dan bicara dengan wajah memelas. "Aku berani jamin benda sialan itu sudah ada jauh sebelum aku bertemu denganmu.

"Aku tidak percaya.." Sehun berusaha melepaskan tangan Jongin dari lengannya.

"Hun baby, percayalah padaku. Aku bahkan berhenti ke bar setelah bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal gila lagi setelah bertemu denganmu, aku sangat menyukai sejak pertemuan pertama kita. Dan aku semakin yakin jika aku jatuh hati padamu pada pertemuan kedua kita.."

"Kau jahat sekali! Kenapa kau membawa orang pulang ke apartemenmu?! Harusnya…harusnya…tempat itu kan tempat pribadi yang hanya kau tunjukkan pada orang-orang terdekatmu!" Mata Sehun mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kau tahu betapa sedihnya aku waktu aku tahu aku bukan orang pertama yang datang kesini selain keluargamu? Kau tahu aku merasa sangat tidak spesial karena hal ini? Aku benci dirimu!"

"Hunnie, maafkan aku…Maafkan aku.." Jongin berusaha memeluk Sehun yang mulai terisak. "Dulu aku memang bodoh dan mengundang sembarangan orang datang kesini."

Kebanyakan orang Korea Selatan memang jarang mengundang orang lain kedalam rumah atau apartemen mereka. Hanya orang-orang terdekat yang boleh dan bisa mengunjungi rumah seseorang, apalagi sampai menginap. Wajar saja jika Sehun merasa dirinya jadi kurang spesial bagi Jongin, ternyata sudah banyak orang yang keluar masuk ke dalam apartemen kekasihnya.

"Kau jahat! Apa aku hanya seperti pelacurmu yang lain?" Sehun mulai menangis dan bicara melantur.

"Tidak sama sekali Hunnie. Kau sama sekali—"

"Bohong! Huhu, kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku kan?! Aku mau putus!" Tangis Sehun semakin keras. Jongin yang mendengarnya langsung meraih wajah Sehun kedalam kedua tangannya, ia pandangi mata Sehun yang berair.

Tanpa berkata banyak, Jongin menubrukkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun dengan kasar. Dilumatnya bibir tipis itu penuh nafsu dan tidak sabaran. Sehun sedikit terhuyung merasakan ciuman Jongin yang begitu menuntut.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti juga kalau dihidupku sekarang hanya ada kau! Kau satu-satunya yang pernah aku bawa menemui ayahku, kau satu-satunya yang pernah aku kenalkan dengan ibuku! Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku meninggalkan pekerjaanku!" Jongin berkata tajam pada Sehun. Tubuh besar Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun menuju tempat tidurnya.

"Jongin!" Sehun menjerit terkejut.

"Aku hanya mencintamu, aku hanya menginginkanmu sejak pandangan mata kita bertemu pertama kali." Jongin menindih tubuh Sehun dan menggenggam lengan Sehun dengan kencang.

"Sa-sakit Jong.." Sehun meringis merasakan lengannya digenggam terlalu erat oleh tangan Jongin.

"Kau dengar itu? Aku hanya mencintaimu. Meskipun dulu aku seorang pria brengsek tapi sekarang aku berbeda. Semua hanya untukmu," Jongin tidak mengindahkan rintihan kesakitan Sehun.

"Le-paskan tanganmu.." Sehun merengek lagi. Lengannya benar-benar sakit sekarang, ia yakin akan ada bekas lebam dilengannya besok jika Jongin tidak segera melepaskan tangannya.

"Jawab aku Oh Sehun! Apa kau sekarang mengerti bahwa kau satu-satunya dihidupku?!" Jongin membentak Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sehun menatap Jongin ketakutan, kemana kekasihnya yang selalu hangat dan lembut?

Bibir Jongin tiba-tiba membungkam bibir Sehun, lagi-lagi dengan kasar. Digigitnya bibir itu dengan keras hingga rasa asin menjalari lidah mereka berdua. Jongin menaikkan tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya dalam satu tanganya sementara tangannya yang lain berusaha merobek kaus yang Sehun kenakan.

"Mppmmhh.." Sehun berusaha memberontak. Pria cantik ini benar-benar ketakutan sekarang, takut jika Jongin akan mengasarinya. Jongin yang sedang marah oleh ucapan Sehun sama sekali tidak melonggarkan pegangannya pada dua pergelangan tangan Sehun maupun melepas ciuman kasarnya pada bibir Sehun.

"Jongin..jangan…" Sehun memandang Jongin ketakutan ketika Jongin melepas ciumannya dan mata mereka bertemu. Kaus yang Sehun kenakan sudah sobek dan terlepas dari tubuh rampingnya. "Lepaskan aku Jong.."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! Kau selamanya milikku Oh Sehun! Akan ku buktikan padamu jika kau adalah satu-satunya dalam hidupku!" Usai membentak Sehun diiringi dengan tatapan setajam pisau, Jongin menyerang kulit Sehun yang terekspos didepan matanya.

Lehernya.

Jongin menggigiti kulit leher Sehun dengan kasar, meninggalkan bekas-bekas gigitan berwarna merah yang akan berubah menjadi biru besok.

Dadanya.

Jongin mengecup, menghisap dan menggigit dada montok Sehun tanpa ampun. Terlihat jelas bagaimana ruam-ruam yang muncul dalam waktu singkat akibat permainan bibir Jongin yang kasar.

Puting merah mudanya.

Sehun menjerit kencang ketika Jongin menggigit putingnya keras. Perih dan nyeri. Sehun yakin jika putingnya pasti lecet.

"Ahh…Jonginhh…akhh..shhh…" Sehun tidak tahu apakah ia harus menekan kepala Jongin agar mengulum dadanya semakin dalam atau mendorong kepala Jongin karena putingnya sangat nyeri.

Tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi ditahan oleh Jongin tiba-tiba ditarik ke atas dan sebuah kain berbahan lembut mengikat kedua tangan Sehun menjadi satu lalu sisa kain itu diikatkan pada headboard agar Sehun tidak bisa banyak bergerak. Tubuh Sehun langsung memberontak namun Jongin tidak peduli, ia terus melayangkan ciuman-ciuman pada leher dan dada Sehun.

"Akkhh..kenapa aku diikathh..uhhh…mmhhmmm…" Sehun merengek diantara desahannya. "Lepashh…uhhh…Jonginhhh…lepaskan aku..shhh.."

Jongin sama sekali tidak menggubris ucapan Sehun. Ia begitu marah, ya, dia sangat marah. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun berpikir jika Jongin hanya menganggapnya seorang pelacur? Apa pengorbanannya selama ini tidak dianggap? Dan lagi, kata putus itu. Jongin sangat benci ketika kata itu keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"Kau ingin putus denganku? Tidak akan pernah! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa pergi dariku!" Jongin menatap mata Sehun dengan nyalang, tangannya bekerja pada celana Sehun dan menyentaknya dengan mudah hingga pria dibawahnya itu kini sepenuhnya terekspos untuknya.

"Jonginhh…" Sehun merasa pipinya memanas melihat tatapan yang Jongin berikan pada tubuhnya. Begitu sensual dan sarat akan nafsu, membuat ia merasa malu.

"Kenapa ini sudah tegang Hunnie? Hm?" Jongin menyeringai melihat penis Sehun yang sudah tegang dan sedikit precum menyelimuti kepala penisnya. "Bukankah kau tadi sangat marah padaku hingga minta putus? Kau yakin bisa berpisah denganku ketika kau baru ku telanjangi saja sudah tegang?"

"Aku minta maaf sudah berkata putus lagi.." Sehun memandang Jongin yang juga memandangnya dengan sorot mata penuh kemarahan. "Aku hanya kesal.."

"Hanya kesal? Jadi setiap kau kesal kau akan minta putus? Begitu?" Jongin melepas kausnya dan membuangnya asal-asalan.

"Nghh…" Sehun menggeleng sambil mendesah, pemandangan tubuh Jongin yang begitu sempurna membuat Sehun semakin terangsang hingga ia bisa mendesah. Ia bayangkan tangannya bisa menyentuh tubuh Jongin yang terlihat keras dan kokoh itu.

"Kau suka?" Jongin menindih tubuh Sehun lagi.

"Su-suka sekali.." Sehun mengerang merasakan penis kerasnya tertekan oleh berat badan Jongin, menggesek kulit perut Jongin yang hangat.

"Kau masih ingin putus dariku? Apa kau yakin ada pria lain yang bisa memuaskan nafsumu yang begitu binal seperti ini? Hm?" Jongin menggerakkan tubuhnya agar penis mungil Sehun bergesekan dengan kulitnya semakin intens

"Jonginhh…ahhh…yahh…terus Jonghh…"

"Kau sudah seperti pelacur haus penis Hunnie padahal aku baru menelanjangimu, aku belum memasukkan penisku pada lubang jalangmu." Jongin terus berkata kotor membuat Sehun mengerang. Harusnya ia marah bukan dipanggil pelacur dan jalang? Tapi kenapa jantungnya malah berdebar semakin cepat, penisnya semakin besar dan nafsunya semakin terpacu?

"Katakan padaku Oh Sehun, apa kau yakin mau putus denganku? Tidak ada penis yang cukup nikmat agar bisa memuaskan sisi jalangmu itu." Jongin mencengkram pipi Sehun begitu kencang agar Sehun menatap matanya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Jongin.." Sehun berkata dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Antara sakit karena cengkraman tangan Jongin dipipinya juga nafsunya yang begitu tinggi hingga ia merasa sangat tersiksa. "Aku..tidak akan mengatakan kata itu lagi.."

"Good." Jongin melepas tangannya dari pipi Sehun dan bangkit dari atas kasur melepas celananya. Penis besar Jongin terlihat menyakitkan didalam celana dan begitu penis itu terbebas, Sehun bisa melihat betapa kerasnya penis kekasihnya.

"Aku rasa mulutmu perlu diberi pelajaran supaya berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata sialan seperti tadi." Jongin yang sudah sepenuhnya telanjang berjalan mendekati Sehun masih dengan wajah marah.

"Kulum penisku, princess." Jongin menyodorkan penisnya didepan wajah Sehun dan menampar-nampar wajah cantik itu dengan benda kebanggaannya.

Sehun menurut, ia buka mulutnya selebar mungkin dan ia biarkan Jongin mendorong masuk penis besar itu kedalam mulutnya. Sehun langsung tersedak kurang dari lima detik. Jongin benar-benar kasar, memaksa seluruh penis raksasanya agar masuk sepenuhnya pada mulut mungil Sehun.

"Nghh..mpphhmm.." Sehun berusaha mengambil nafas sambil memanjakan penis Jongin yang ternyata sulit sekali karena Jongin terus menekan penis besar itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Damn, kau memang terlahir untuk mengulum penisku princess…hhh…ahh.." Jongin mengerang pelan merasakan lidah Sehun menjilati kepala penisnya dan juga lubang urinnya. Jongin terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, memperkosa mulut Sehun hingga tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuh Sehun menegang dan mata cantik yang dipenuhi air mata itu menutup, desahan tertahan keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"Kau keluar hanya karena mengulum penisku?" Jongin tertawa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengenai tubuhnya, sesuatu yang ia pastikan sebagai sperma Sehun. Penis Sehun sedari tadi sama sekali ia beri rangsangan atau bagian tubuh Sehun yang lainnya, yang Jongin lakukan sedari tadi hanya memperkosa mulut Sehun.

Dan hebatnya Sehun bisa orgasme hanya karena hal itu.

"A-aku tadi tidak tahan lagi Jong.." Sehun bergumam dengan suara sangat pelan, namun telinga Jongin masih bisa menangkapnya. Jongin terkekeh lagi mendengar ucapan Sehun, kekasihnya ini benar-benar seperti seorang pelacur sekarang.

"Kau mau keluar lagi? Kau ingin Jongin Oppa membuatmu keluar lagi?" Jongin menampar-nampar wajah Sehun dengan penis tegangnya yang mengucurkan cairan precum, membuat wajah cantik Sehun kotor dan basah. Semakin menggoda.

"Jonginhh..mmhhmm…" Sehun mengerang pelan merasakan kulit penis Jongin yang sedikit kasar, ia membayangkan benda besar yang menampar wajahnya itu menggesek seluruh dinding anusnya. Pasti sangat nikmat.

"Kenapa? Hunnie mau penis Jongin Oppa?" Jongin terus mengoleskan precumnya pada wajah Sehun langsung dari penisnya.

"Mau.." Sehun mengangguk malu.

"Bukannya Hunnie ingin putus dari Oppa? Cari saja sana penis diluar sana.."

"Aku mau penismu Jonghh.." Sehun mengerang putus asa, antara tersiksa menahan gairahnya dan juga menyesali kebodohannya sudah mengucapkan kata yang paling dibenci Jongin tadi. Kini ia hanya bisa memohon dan meminta maaf.

"Tapi aku tak menginginkan lubangmu."

"Ma-maafkan aku Jongin, ku mohon. Aku benar-benar tidak akan mengucapkan kata putus lagi. Ku mohon isi lubangku.." Sehun memohon dengan wajah memelas juga memerah. Tidak ia sangka ia akan memohon seperti ini hanya untuk sebuah penis dilubangnya.

"Ck, benar-benar cockslut." Jongin menyeringai mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Buka kakimu lebar-lebar princess."

Sehun menurutinya, ia buka kakinya selebar mungkin.

"Aku hanya ingin kau memanggilku 'Jongin Oppa' ketika aku menusuk prostatmu, jika kau tidak memanggilku begitu aku akan berhenti. Mengerti?" Jongin memposisikan dirinya diantara kaki Sehun, tangannya mengocok penisnya pelan.

"Me-mengerti." Sehun menggigit bibirnya tidak sabar.

"Mengerti apa?"

"Mengerti Oppa.." Sehun memandang Jongin dengan malu, ternyata kink yang dimiliki Jongin bisa membuatnya sangat bergairah seperti ini. Tidak bisa bohong, jika Sehun menyukai kata 'oppa' ketika bercinta seperti ini. Apalagi bisa dibilang ia setengah diperkosa seperti ini.

"Mmmhhmmm…" Sehun meringis ketika kepala penis Jongin yang besar mulai memaksa masuk kedalam lubangnya tanpa pelumas, hanya sisa liurnya yang sedikit membantu benda besar itu masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"Akkhhh…ahhhh…Oppahhh…mmhhmmm…" Sehun meremas tali yang mengikat tangannya untuk menahan sakit. Jongin yang biasanya berusaha membuat kegiatan bercinta mereka selalu nyaman untuk Sehun kini tidak peduli. Ia terus memaksa lubang mungil itu menelan habis penisnya.

"Damn, kau sempit sekali.." Jongin mengerang penuh nikmat begitu seluruh kepala penisnya sudah masuk. Tanpa menunggu Sehun menyesuaikan dengan penisnya dulu, Jongin langsung menghentakkan tubuhnya agar seluruh benda kebanggaannya itu masuk.

"AKKHH!" Sehun menjerit kesakitan. Jongin lagi-lagi tidak peduli, ia bawa kaki Sehun ke atas pundaknya dan langsung ia gerakkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Ahhh…pe-pelanhhh…nyahhh…ahhhh…" Sehun mencengkram tali ditangannya semakin kencang. Pantatnya sakit sekali tapi ia tidak ingin Jongin berhenti. Nafsunya sudah diubun-ubun dan melihat Jongin yang menungganginya seperti kuda liar membuat Sehun semakin bernafsu.

"Oppahhhh…ahhhh…ooohhhh….besarnyahhh…nnghhh…" Dada Sehun melenting begitu kepala penis Jongin menumbuk prostatnya. Jongin yang mendengar Sehun memanggilnya oppa merasa nafsunya meningkat menuju level yang lebih tinggi. Ia tekuk tubuh Sehun membuat dada Sehun menyentuh lututnya.

"Nyahh…ahhhh…disanahhh…tusuk disanahh…akkhhh…." Sehun mulai menangis, bukan karena pedih pada tangannya karena tali yang mengikatnya terus menggesek kulitnya atau karena penis gerakan kasar Jongin yang membuat tubuhnya terlonjak tanpa henti. Air mata Sehun mengalir karena rasa nikmat yang begitu besar mengaliri tubuhnya.

"Kau suka? Kau suka penis besar menghujam prostatmu?" Jongin memandang wajah Sehun dengan penuh nafsu, sungguh Sehun yang mendesah dibawahnya seperti ini adalah kesukaannya. "Apa kau yakin bisa menemukan penis senikmat milikku diluar sana? Hm?"

"Uwahhh…ahhh…anghhh…tidak adahhh…penismu paling nikmathhh…" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, saliva mengalir dari bibirnya, membasahi lehernya.

"Panggil aku Oppa slut!" Jongin mencubit kencang puting tegang Sehun.

"Ahhh! Oppa! Jongin Oppa!" Sehun menjerit. "Tusuk prostat Hunnie..ahhh…tolong Oppahhh…ngahhh…ooohhh…"

"Siap princess, Oppa akan membuatmu orgasme hanya dengan penis ini." Jongin menaikkan kecepatan pinggulnya dan menyurukkan wajahnya pada leher Sehun. Berkali-kali ia kecupi leher itu sambil menggeram penuh nikmat, memuji betapa ketat dan panasnya lubang Sehun. Kaki Sehun berubah memeluk pinggang Jongin, berusaha menyatukan tubuh mereka sedalam-dalamnya.

Sehun sendiri yang sudah merasa orgasme segera menyapanya hanya terus menjerit dan memohon pada Jongin Oppa agar tidak berhenti menganiaya lubang mungilnya. Dada mereka bergesekkan membuat puting sensitif Sehun seolah digoda. Penis mungil Sehun yang sudah mengucurkan precum terus membasahi perut keduanya, siap mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Oppahhh! Hunnie mau c..c..cumhhh…ahhhh….ooohhhh…ngahhh…"

"Ketatkan lubang Hunnie untuk Oppa.." Jongin berkata rendah pada telinga Sehun.

"Ahhh…Oppahhh…Hunnie dekathhh…uhhh…tidak tahanhhh…ahhh.." Air mata Sehun semakin deras merasakan nikmat yang begitu kuat mengalir pada setiap syaraf tubuhnya. Pelepasannya tinggal sedikit lagi dan beruntunglah ia karena Jongin menyelipkan tangannya menuju penis mungil Sehun.

"Ohhhhh! Akkkkhhhhh! Nyahhhh…ahhhh…Hunniehh…Hunniehhh…cu-cu—AKKHHHHH!" Tubuh Sehun tersentak dengan indahnya ketika orgasme menerpa tubuh ramping itu. Matanya tertutup rapat dengan aliran air mata disekitarnya dan bibirnya menyerukan desah kenikmatan yang memanjakan pria diatasnya. Kaki jenjang Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Jongin agar penis besar itu masuk sedalam-dalamnya pada lubang anusnya dan tentu saja anus merah muda itu menyempit hingga Jongin tidak bisa menahan spermanya lebih lama lagi.

"Hahh..ahh..hahh…" Sehun merasa dunianya berputar-putar ketika tubuhnya sudah menyentuh atas ranjang Jongin lagi. Kakinya lemas bukan main dan langung lepas dari pinggang Jongin.

"Kau luar biasa ketika orgasme." Jongin berbisik pelan ditelinga Sehun dan mengecup pipi merah Sehun lembut. Tangan Jongin melepaskan ikatan pada tangan Sehun juga mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Sehun yang membuat sperma langsung mengotori seprainya karena jumlah sperma yang ia keluarkan begitu banyak.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" Jongin bertanya pelan, memandang Sehun yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Tidak." Sehun menjawab dengan suara lirih. "Aku…minta maaf karena sudah mengatakan hal itu lagi dan meragukan perasaanmu." Sehun berucap lagi dan Jongin menarik kepala Sehun agar berbaring dilengannya.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga minta maaf berlaku kasar seperti ini. Lubangmu pasti sakit sekali ya." Jongin mengelap wajah penuh sisa air mata dan keringat milik Sehun dengan tangannya.

"Jongin.." Sehun memandang wajah Jongin yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Pipi Sehun terasa panas karena ia malu akan apa yang mau ia ucapkan selanjutnya. "Besok-besok ikat aku lagi ya."

Suara Sehun benar-benar pelan mengatakannya.

Tawa Jongin pun meledak.

"Jangan tertawa!" Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jongin.

"Iya, iya. Kalau boleh jujur, aku ingin menujukkan padamu sesuatu." Jongin berhenti tertawa dan menatap Sehun dengan wajah serius.

"Apa?"

"Koleksi mainanku."

—

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?"

"Apa tidak terlalu kecil?"

"Tidak juga, kita kan nanti hanya akan tinggal berdua."

"Kau tidak ingin memiliki anak?"

"A-nak?"

"Iya. Kau tidak mau punya anak denganku?"

"Ehm, te-tentu saja mau ta-tapi kan itu masih lama…"

"Tujuanku membeli apartemen baru kan untuk masa depan kita nanti jadi sekalian saja memikirkan anak." Jongin tersenyum melihat kekasih cantiknya yang malu akibat pembicaraan mereka. "Kau mau punya anak berapa?"

"Eh, ti..ti—"

"Tiga?!"

"Aku mau menjawab tidak tahu!" Pipi Sehun semakin memerah. Membayangkan punya anak tiga dengan pria tampan didepannya ini membuat pipinya semakin terasa panas antara malu dan senang.

"Aku ingin punya anak dua saja. Bagaimana?"

"Emh, baiklah dua saja." Pria cantik itu mengangguk setuju. "Tunggu dulu, kau dapat uang dari mana bisa membeli apartemen ditengah kota seperti ini? Ukurannya besar lagi, apa tidak terlalu mahal?"

"Untukmu tidak ada yang terlalu mahal." Jongin mencubit gemas pipi Sehun yang memerah karena rayuannya.

"Aku serius Jong, kau dapat uang dari mana?"

"Kris Hyung." Jongin menjawab dengan cengiran lebar.

"Kris Hyung?!" Mata Sehun terlihat nyaris keluar karena terkejut. "Kris Hyung memberimu uang?!"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku meminjam uang dan akan aku kembalikan dengan bunga 5%."

"Ada bunganya?!" Mata Sehun kembali melotot. "Kenapa bunganya tinggi sekali?!"

"Hutang di bank juga ada bunganya. Berhutang dengan bunga itu wajah Hunnie."

"Ta-tapi kan Kris Hyung calon mertuamu!"

"Uh, ingin sekali ya menikah denganku." Jongin menggoda Sehun yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena mengucapkan 'calon mertua'.

"Ih, aku sedang serius!"

"Tidak apa Hunnie, hutang dengan bunga itu wajah. Malah bunganya ini termasuk kecil lho dari pada tempat lain."

"Tidak ada tapi tapi. Kris Hyung sudah memberikan uangnya padaku jadi sekarang kita pilih saja apartemen yang kita butuhkan." Tatapan Jongin membuat Sehun akhirnya mengalah dan hanya tersenyum malu. Jongin selalu membuatnya berdebar-debar karena sorot matanya.

"Whoa, siapa yang mau beli apartemen?" Suara Joonmyeon tiba-tiba memenuhi dapur dimana Sehun dan Jongin sibuk berdiskusi tentang apartemen baru mereka.

"Jongin, Mom." Sehun menjawab dengan senyum lebar, ia ingin membanggakan Jongin dihadapan ibunya. "Jongin sudah memikirkan masa depan kami Mom, dia sudah mau membeli apartemen supaya—Mom?"

"Hiks…hiks…kau mau meninggalkan Mommy ya?"

Tuh kan lagi.

Sehun langsung menyesal sudah bicara tentang masa depannya dengan Jongin. Sehun lupa jika Joonmyeon belakangan ini sangat sensitif menjelang hari pernikahannya yang tinggal dua hari lagi.

"Bu-bukan begitu Mom, Jongin hanya akan membeli apartemen baru. Siapa bilang aku akan meninggalkan Mommy?" Sehun langsung memeluk wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibunya itu dan mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Benar Bu, aku tidak akan mengambil Sehun kok. Aku cuma mau beli apartemen yang bagus sebelum harganya semakin mahal lagi." Jongin ikut menambahi. Kini Jongin sudah memanggil Joonmyeon 'ibu' karena akan sangat aneh memanggil calon mertuamu dengan sebuatn 'nyonya' seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Tapi…tapi…Oppaaaaa!" Joonmyeon tiba-tiba melepas pelukan Sehun dan berlari menuju Kris yang masuk dengan wajah bingung karena Joonmyeon menangis. Wajah Kris yang bingung memandang Sehun meminta penjelasan atas kejadian absurd yang sudah terjadi belasan kali minggu ini.

"Kenapa baby?" Kris mengelus-elus punggung Joonmyeon mesra, membuat Sehun ingin muntah. Walaupun ia selalu mendukung Kris dengan Joonmyeon, tapi melihat ibunya bermanja-manja dan bermesra-mesra seperti itu didepan matanya membuat Sehun geli dan…sebal.

"Sehunnie mau ikut Jongin ke apartemen baruuuu!" Joonmyeon berkata kencang disela-sela tangisannya.

"Hah? Benarkah?" Kris terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tidak benar Hyung! Jongin hanya mau membeli apartemen saja, kan Hyung sendiri yang meminjamkan uang pada Jongin dengan bunga 5%!" Sehun berusaha membela diri.

"Lima persen?" Joonmyeon melepas pelukannya pada Kris dan memandang wajah calon suaminya itu dengan mata berair. "Kau meminjamkan uang pada Jongin dengan lima persen?"

"Eh i-iya.." Kris menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau kejam sekali sih! Kenapa harus diberi bunga! Dia kan calon menantumu sendiri! Dasar orang kaya pelit!" Mood Joonmyeon banting setir menjadi mode marah-marah. Dengan kaki menghentak-hentak Joonmyeon meninggalkan dapur, tidak lupa dengan omelan yang keluar dari bibirnya mengenai betapa pelitnya Kris pada calon menantunya sendiri.

"Goshh.." Kris menghela nafas panjang.

"Hyung, apa Mommy sudah mau menopause ya?" Sehun bertanya heran. "Apa semua orang yang menikah memang seperti itu?" Sehun bertanya pada Kris dan Jongin yang sama sekali tidak memberikan jawaban.

"Jongin, kau tidak benar-benar akan membawa Sehun tinggal bersamamu kan?" Kris bertanya dengan mata tajam pada Jongin.

"Tida—"

"Hyung! Kenapa kau belakangan galak sekali sih?" Sehun mendelik kesal pada Kris. Ternyata Kris juga sedang mengalami emosi yang tidak stabil menjelang pernikahannya, bawaannya mengomel dan marah-marah terus meskipun tidak se-ekstrim Joonmyeon. Parahnya, Jonginlah yang sering menjadi sasaran omelan Kris.

"Hyung cuma tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu…"

"Terjadi sesuatu apa?" Sehun bertanya galak.

"Ha-hamil misalnya.." Kris menjawab dengan wajah datar.

"Aku ini lelaki Hyung! Harusnya aku yang khawatir kalau ibuku hamil diusia tua!" Sehun berkata kesal pada Kris sambil membuang mukanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajahnya. Baru saja ia membahas masalah anak dengan Jongin, kini Kris membahas hamil.

"Pokoknya kau baru boleh tinggal dengan Jongin kalau sudah menikah!" Kris berkata tegas dan meninggalkan dapur. Omelan juga terus keluar dari mulutnya seperti Joonmyeon tadi.

"Akh!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya kesal. Kenapa dua orang tua itu jadi sepeti ini?

"Sudahlah, maklumi saja. Siapa tahu nanti kalau kita menikah mood swing kita akan lebih parah.." Jongin tersenyum sambil merapikan rambut Sehun dengan sabar.

Sehun masih cemberut.

"Jangan marah-marah lagi ya, kita kan mau ke tempat Mingyu. Nanti dia takut melihat calon kakak iparnya galak." Jongin mencubiti pipi Sehun pelan, berusaha membuat Sehun tidak kesal lagi.

"Iya, iya. Aku tidak mau keriput." Sehun menyentuh kulit wajahnya untuk memastikan tidak ada keriput yang muncul diwajahnya. Dasar konyol.

"Pergi sekarang saja ke tempat Mingyu." Sehun memandang Jongin dengan pandangan merajuk.

"Mingyu masih ada kuliah sampai sore."

"Kalau begitu ke apartemenmu saja.."

Senyum Jongin langsung muncul mendengar usul Sehun. Kalau ke apartemennya sih jelas tidak masalah. Jongin mau sekali ke apartemennya untuk berduaan dengan Sehun.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam! Aku cuma sedang kesal saja dirumah mendengar orang mengomel terus." Sehun menjewer telinga Jongin begitu melihat senyum mesum Jongin. Memangnya ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Jongin?

"Aku tidak berpikir macam-macam!" Jongin mencoba berbohong dan membela diri yang tentu saja tidak Sehun percayai.

"Aku ganti baju sebentar." Sehun berjalan meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya. Tanpa ia sadari, pipinya terasa panas. Ah, kenapa hanya dengan senyum Jongin saja ia bisa berdebar seperti ini?

Dibukanya salah satu laci lemarinya dan ia keluarkan sebuah celana dalam wanita. Yap, benar sekali. Celana dalam wanita berbahan brokat berwarna hitam. Sehun memandang celana dalam itu dengan wajah panas dan merah.

"Hm, kalau begini aku tidak boleh berpikir aneh-aneh?" Suara Jongin mengejutkan Sehun yang masih menimbang-nimbang apakah ia perlu memakai dalam itu atau tidak.

"A-aku cuma—" Sehun kelabakan dan berusaha mengembalikan celana dalam itu ke dalam laci lemarinya.

"Sudah pakai saja." Jongin dengan cekatan melepas celana rumah yang Sehun kenakan. Paha mulus Sehun langsung memanjakan netra Jongin dan tentu saja kebiasaan Sehun yang tidak pernah pakai underware membuat darah Jongin langsung mendidih.

"Jongin.." Sehun semakin malu melihat mata Jongin yang memandang intens bagian bawah tubuhnya. Jongin mengambil celana dalam brokat itu dan berjongkok sembari membuka celana dalam itu agar kaki jenjang Sehun bisa dengan mudah masuk kedalam celana dalam wanita yang dipegangnya.

Sehun dengan perlahan memasukkan satu kakinya kedalam celana diiringi dengan pandangan penuh nafsu oleh Jongin. Mata Jongin menelusuri setiap jengkal kulit paha hingga perutnya yang terekspos. Kaus Sehun yang pendek membuat Jongin juga bisa menikmati keindahan perut rata Sehun.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu.." Sehun berbisik pelan dan wajahnya merah padam. Kedua kakinya kini sudah masuk kedalam lubang celana dalam namun Jongin belum juga menaikkan celana dalam itu. Jongin tahan celana dalam wanita itu berada dibetis Sehun.

"Hmmhh.." Sehun mendesah pelan merasakan bibir Jongin mencium pahanya lembut. Ciuman yang terasa sangat sensual dan penuh nafsu. Kulit tubuh Sehun rasanya meremang oleh kehangatan bibir Jongin dipahanya.

"Oppahh.." Sehun meremas bahu Jongin, kakinya sudah mulai lemas ketika ciuman Jongin menuju paha dalamnya. "Ada Mommy dan Kris Hyunghh..uhh.."

"Maafkan aku. Kau terlalu seksi." Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dari paha Sehun yang basah oleh liurnya, juga ada beberapa kissmark baru akibat kegiatan singkatnya barusan. "Hei, little Hunnie sudah tegang." Jongin terkekeh melihat penis Sehun yang berdiri tegak meskipun masih belum mengeluarkan precum.

"Ish, gara-gara siapa.." Sehun kesal dengan tawa Jongin yang seolah mengejek kesensitifan tubuhnya.

"Kau pasti sangat terangsang memakai celana dalam seperti ini." Jongin semakin menggoda Sehun dengan meremas pantat Sehun yang terbalut sempurna oleh celana dalam wanita itu. Bahkan model-model pakaian dalam akan malu oleh kesempurnaan bokong Sehun.

"Hmmh..memang. Idemu benar-benar selalu membuatku terangsang." Sehun mengakui dengan suara lirih. Sudah hampir dua bulan sejak insiden bra dilemari makanan Jongin dan dua bulan itu pula Sehun perlahan mengetahui selera seks Jongin yang luar biasa panas dan menggairahkan.

Tali.

Vibrator.

Nipple clamp.

Spank.

Belum lagi penggunaan dirty talk yang sungguh bisa membuat Sehun terbakar.

Selai cokelat, madu hingga whip cream.

Sepatu high heels, wig, bra, rok mini dan kini celana dalam wanita.

Selama dua bulan Sehun sudah menggunakan semua itu dalam kehidupan seksnya dengan Jongin. Sungguh dua bulan yang menguras tenaga dan stamina. Untungnya Sehun cepat beradaptasi dengan sisi Jongin yang sangat kinky itu dan beruntungnya lagi Sehun menyukai kinks yang Jongin miliki—well tidak semua, Sehun benci sekali cock ring.

"Nghh..a-ayo ke apartemenmu saja.." Sehun melenguh lagi merasakan bibir penuh Jongin mengecupi penis tegangnya dari balik celana dalam yang ia kenakan.

"Siap princess." Jongin sekali lagi menjauhkan dirinya dari area privat Sehun dan berdiri. "Oppa akan merapikan pamflet apartemen kita didapur dulu." Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas sebelum meninggalkan kamar Sehun.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang.

Sepertinya ia tidak yakin jika ia bisa bertemu dengan adik dan ibu Jongin sore ini untuk menyerahkan undangan pernikahan ibunya.

Pasti Jongin akan menghabisinya nanti hingga ia tidak bisa bangun dari kasur.

 _Maafkan aku, Ibu dan Mingyu, semua ini juga karena Jongin yang selalu kelebihan hormon_.

—

Sehun menangis.

Joonmyeon menangis.

Kris bahkan menangis.

Pernikahan Joonmyeon dan Kris berjalan sangat lancar. Keluarga Sehun, keluarga Kris dan keluarga Jongin hadir diantara tamu-tamu penting didunia bisnis dari seluruh penjuru Asia. Akhirnya Kris dan Joonmyeon menikah secara mewah dan besar-besaran—kata Kris untuk merayakan luluhnya hati Joonmyeon—walaupun mereka semua tidak harus terbang ke Jeju.

"Huwee.." Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Jongin melihat ibunya yang begitu cantik dibalut baju putih pengantin dan juga Kris yang terlihat begitu bahagia bisa mempersunting wanita yang paling ia cintai seumur hidupnya.

Pengantin baru itu berdansa ditengah-tengah hall dan semua pengunjung berdecak kagum. Pasangan itu seperti seorang putri dan pangeran dalam mewahnya pesta dansa yang diselenggarakan kerajaan.

"Kenapa kau menangis heboh sekali." Jongin sedikit malu oleh sikap Sehun yang sentimental. Kan bisa gawat kalau ada yang berspekulasi Sehun menangis karena takut mempunyai ayah tiri.

"Aku senang mereka menikah..hiks.."

"Kau tidak terdengar senang sama sekali." Jongin berkata menyebalkan.

"Dasar mengesalkan!" Sehun mencubit pinggang Jongin kencang. Bukannya berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang menangis malah berkomentar seperti itu.

"Sakit tahu!"

"Makanya jangan menyebalkan, kau itu—AWW!" Sehun meringis kesakitan merasakan sesuatu menimpa kepalanya.

Sehun mengenali benda itu.

Benda itu kan dia sendiri yang memesannya.

Buket bunga pengantin wanita.

Memangnya sudah sesi pengantin wanita melempar bunga untuk wanita-wanita lajang ya? Kok Sehun tidak tahu dan tiba-tiba bunga itu sudah ada dikakinya ketika ia sama sekali tidak berpartisipasi?

Sehun tersenyum malu melihat buket bunga cantik itu berada dikakinya, belum sempat ia mengambil buket itu, tangan besar Jongin sudah mengambilkannya. Sehun sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tangan kokoh Jongin tiba-tiba meraih pinggangnya mendekat ke arah tubuh besar Jongin. Mata keduanya bertubrukkan dan Sehun bisa merasakan jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Lagi-lagi tingkah Jongin selanjutnya mengejutkan Sehun.

Bibir hangat Jongin menempel lembut dibibirnya.

Jongin menciumnya didepan seluruh tamu dan keluarga besarnya.

Didepan Kris yang melotot tidak terima anaknya dicium oleh pria lain.

Didepan Joonmyeon yang menganga karena terlalu terkejut.

Didepan Taemin dan Mingyu yang sama terkejutnya dengan Joonmyeon.

Para tamu bertepuk tangan riuh melihat Jongin yang mencium Sehun begitu mesra.

"I will definitely marry you soon." Jongin melepas kecupannya dan berkata pelan.

"Mommy dan Kris Hyung akan membunuhmu." Sehun melirik gugup Joonmyeon dan Kris yang masih terlihat tidak percaya dengan pemandangan didepannya.

"Aku ambil resiko itu untuk bisa menciummu sekali lagi."

Dan bibir mereka bertemu lagi.

The End.

Tamat tamat!

Mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini.

Maaf kalo kadang alurnya standar dan banyak typo.

Terima kasih buat yang setia menanti seri ini.

Terima kasih buat yang setia ngasih review.

Biarpun engga ngasih review, Author juga mau ngucapin terima kasih karena tulisan sederhana ini mau kalian baca.

Terima kasih banyak :")

Sekali lagi, mohon review, kritik dan saran yaa^^

Gomawo

Ps: Author bakal kasih chapter spesial enaena sebagai epilog wkwk.


	10. Chapter 10

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Singapore ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan pencuri hatinya. Sayangnya, kesan pertama yang ia berikan tidak begitu baik. Kedua kalinya ia bertemu dengan pencuri itu, ia menggenggam erat si pencuri agar tidak hilang lagi dari pandangannya. Jongin perlu menghukumnya dengan menjadikan pemuda cantik itu tahanan cintanya. Kaihun. Yaoi.

Prequel of Rainy Date.

Epilogue

Diruang tengah sebuah apartemen mewah yang bertemakan minimalis itu duduklah seorang pria dengan celana super pendek dan kaus tipis. Wajah pria itu cemberut. Bibirnya yang tipis maju hingga menyerupai bebek dan juga dahinya berkerut membuat alis tebal sempurnanya bertemu.

"Sebal! Sebal! Sebal!" Bibir tipisnya menggerutu kesal dan tangannya meremas-remas bantal sofa dipelukannya. "Mommy jahat! Kalau begini kan aku bisa ke tempat Nini saja!"

Kakinya yang ramping menjejak-jejak karpet dengan keras. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan semampai tidak cocok dengan sikapnya yang menyerupai bocah taman kanak-kanak. Oh Sehun, si pria cantik yang sedang sangat kesal pada ibunya dan ayah tirinya. Beberapa jam yang lalu Sehun ingin keluar makan malam dengan kekasihnya, seorang arsitek yang sedang naik daun dan luar biasa tampan—yang juga hebat diranjang—namun orang tuanya tidak mengijinkan karena mereka ingin makan malam dengan Sehun.

Begitu Sehun terbangun dari tidur siangnya ia menemukan pesan jika pasangan suami istri baru itu akan dinner berdua diluar. Merayakan enam bulan pernikahan mereka katanya. Sehun wajarkan kesal? Dan bukan sekali atau dua kali Joonmyeon dan Kris melakukan hal ini. Membuat Sehun semakin kesal saja.

Dia menolak ajakan kekasihnya makan malam padahal mereka sudah hampir lima hari tidak bertemu akibat jadwal kuliah Sehun yang begitu padat sama arsitek tampan itu. Beberapa hari belakangan Kim Jongin, si arsitek kekasih Oh Sehun, harus bolak-balik Busan dan Jeju untuk mengurus pekerjaan.

Sehun melihat jam dinding diruang tengahnya, sudah jam lima sore. Dan Sehun tahu kalau Jongin masih sibuk dengan kegiatan perusahaannya yang mungkin akan selesai nanti lewat jam makan malam. Hah, andaikan tadi ia menerima ajakan Jongin pasti kekasihnya itu tidak akan makan malam terlambat.

Setelah beberapa saat mengomel dan hatinya sedikit lega, Sehun memilih untuk mandi dan ke apartemen Jongin untuk membereskan barang-barangnya dan Jongin yang belum tertata rapi. Seminggu yang lalu apartemen baru Jongin baru saja siap untuk ditempati. Sehun dan Jongin langsung memindahkan seluruh barang Jongin ke apartemen baru itu.

Sehun pun membawa sedikit baju dan barang pribadinya kesana. Hanya saja mereka belum sempat membongkar dan merapikan apartemen tersebut karena….akhirnya keduanya bercinta dengan hebat dilantai kayu ruang tengah. Ah, Sehun jadi malu sendiri mengingat betapa ganasnya Jongin hari itu.

Satu jam kemudian, Sehun sudah berada diapartemen baru Jongin. Sebagian besar barang sudah rapi yang Sehun yakini merupakan hasil kerja dari calon ibu mertuanya, hanya tinggal beberapa kardus yang belum dibongkar. Sehun dengan telaten membuka kardus-kardus berisikan buku-buku juga pakaian musim dingin milik Jongin. Hingga Sehun menemukan sebuah kardus bertuliskan 'Jangan Dibuka'.

Sebagai seorang kekasih yang sangat pencemburu, Sehun langsung membukanya dan isinya sungguh membuat ia malu setengah mati. Disana ada berbagai macam mainan koleksi Jongin. Yup, koleksi mainan yang berarti sex toys.

Sehun tahu jika Jongin memiliki beberapa koleksi seperti ini yang sering mereka gunakan ketika bercinta. Disana terdapat berbagai macam dildo dan vibrator, butt plug, borgol berbulu, tali, gag ball, choker, cock ring, bondage belt sampai riding crop. Sehun belum pernah mencoba semuanya hanya beberapa mainan yang sudah ia coba dan harus ia akui jika ia sedikit ketagihan.

Di dasar kardus terdapat beberapa kostum yang biasa digunakan untuk role play ketika bercinta. Sehun belum pernah mencobanya tapi ia tahu cepat atau lambat Jongin pasti akan memintanya untuk memakai pakaian-pakaian itu. Ada bikini—God, Sehun benar-benar malu membayangkan tubuhnya memakai bikini—lalu ada kostum pelayan, pelajar, hingga pramugari. Jongin benar-benar memiliki kinks yang sangat nakal.

"Dasar mesum bisa-bisanya ia punya koleksi sebanyak ini." Sehun mengambil salah satu vibrator merah muda. Pipinya sangat merah membayangkan benda itu mengisi anusnya. Dengan buru-buru Sehun memasukkan benda itu kembali kedalam kardus dan menutupnya.

"Dia benar-benar manusia paling mesum." Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membayangkan seringai Jongin. Seringai yang selalu dikeluarkan Jongin setiap melihat Sehun telanjang atau berpakaian seksi.

Setengah jam kemudian Sehun sudah selesai membereskan seluruh pekerjaan dan memutuskan untuk mandi. Dikamar mandi ia berkaca, ia perhatikan wajah cantiknya, rambut lembutnya hingga tubuh langsingnya yang begitu digilai oleh Jongin.

Mata Sehun tertumbuk pada bekas gigitan yang ditinggalkan Jongin diperutnya. Padahal mereka bercinta sudah berhari-hari yang lalu tapi bekasnya belum hilang juga. Benar-benar hebat bukan Jongin diranjang?

Pikiran Sehun melayang menuju memori malam panasnya bersama Jongin yang terakhir. Jongin beringas sekali sore itu, penis besar yang sulit sekali ditidurkan milik kekasihnya menumbuk prostatnya sampai Sehun nyaris pingsan. Sehun ingat betul, sore itu mereka bercinta hingga Sehun mendapatkan delapan orgasme.

Jari-jari Sehun menyentuh bekas gigitan itu dengan lembut. Betapa ia merindukan kekasihnya—juga sentuhannya. Tanpa bisa Sehun kontrol, sesuatu diantara pahanya mulai bangun.

"Aduh bagaimana ini.." Sehun menggigit bibirnya cemas. Terakhir kali ia beronani adalah ketika ia phone sex dengan Jongin sebelum mereka resmi berkencan. Setelah mereka resmi berpacaran, Jongin selalu siap ketika Sehun sudah mulai kelewat manja dan touchy. Jongin tahu benar ketika Sehun ingin bercinta.

"Aku tidak mau beronani." Sehun bergumam pelan. Kepalanya ia gelengkan, berharap bisa menghapus gambaran malam-malam panasnya bersama Jongin. Dengan segera Sehun menyalakan shower dengan air dingin, berharap ereksinya berhenti.

Setelah mandi, lagi-lagi Sehun menatap kaca dan melihat bekas gigitan itu. Penisnya yang sudah tidak tegang langsung bangun tegak menyakitkan. Sehun mengerang kesal, kenapa dia bisa tegang begini sih?

Jongin baru akan pulang berjam-jam lagi dan Sehun tidak yakin ia mampu menahan dirinya sampai Jongin pulang. Mungkin efek berhari-hari tidak disentuh kekasihnya, Sehun jadi mudah terangsang seperti ini. Padahal biasanya Sehun sampai harus mengomeli Jongin yang sehari bisa meminta jatah sampai tiga kali.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan bathrobe putih. Ia ingin segera menuju kamar tidur untuk menyelesaikan ereksi yang muncul disaat yang sangat tidak tepat seperti ini. Namun langkah Sehun terhenti ketika melewati ruang tengah dimana kotak kardus berisi 'koleksi' Jongin tergeletak.

Sehun menelan ludahnya.

Tidak apa kan ya dia bermain dengan benda-benda itu?

Toh Jongin memang membelinya untuk ia pakai.

Tapi dia tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana cara menggunakannya, paling hanya dildo yang bisa ia gunakan. Sehun juga takut memakainya, takut kalau dia salah dan melukai dirinya sendiri.

Sehun membuka kotak itu dengan tangan gemetar. Antara gugup, takut dan juga bergairah. Hatinya sangat gatal untuk mencoba setelan pelayan wanita yang pasti tidak akan menutupi banyak bagian tubuhnya.

"Ish, nanti segera dikembalikan sebelum Jongin tahu saja deh!" Sehun mengikuti nalurinya dan mengambil seragam pelayan wanita itu berwarna biru tua. Sebuah rok super pendek dan atasan tanpa lengan yang hanya akan menutupi dadanya saja alias crop tshirt. Banyak renda-renda putih diujung rok mini dan juga setiap ujung bagian atasannya. Seragam itu juga memiliki stoking putih dan sebuah sapu tangan kecil yang Sehun yakini untuk diikatkan dilehernya. Dan yang terakhir apron pendek berwarna putih.

Sehun memperhatikan penampilannya pada kaca yang ada diruang tengah.

Dia seksi.

Sangat.

Pahanya yang langsing dibalut stoking terlihat sempurna, juga perut ratanya.

Jika Sehun bergerak, bongkahan pantatnya akan terlihat begitu juga dengan penis tegangnya karena ia sama sekali tidak memakai dalaman. Pantas saja Jongin ingin Sehun mengenakan ini, dia benar-benar terlihat sangat cute dan seksi dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Dasar pervert.." Sehun menggumam kesal berbalikan dengan rona merah yang menjalar mulai dari pipi, leher hingga telinganya. Ia putar-putar tubuhnya didepan kaca untuk melihat penampilannya dan bisa ia katakan jika seragam maid ini sangat cocok untuknya.

"Aku jadi makin tegang, sial." Sehun mengumpat pelan. Penisnya yang tegang membentuk tonjolan pada rok mini dan Sehun tahu jika ia harus segera memulai permainannya.

Sehun menarik sebuah kursi sofa single kedepan kaca yang berada diruang tengah lalu ia duduk diatas sana dan mulai membuka kakinya lebar-lebar. Tangan lentik Sehun meraba-raba pahanya sendiri, bermain didaerahnya yang sensitif. Tangan yang lain mulai menyentuh dadanya dari balik kain tipis seragam pelayan itu.

"Hhhh…" Nafas Sehun mulai memberat. Mata sayunya melihat pantulan dirinya yang sedang memanjakan dirinya sendiri. Dinaikkan salah satu kakinya pada sandaran tangan pada sofa hingga penisnya yang mengacung tegak terekspos sepenuhnya.

"Keras sekali..ugghhh.." Sehun menyentuh kepala penisnya pelan. Rasanya sangat aneh menyentuh penisnya yang sedang tegang seperti ini. Kalau menyentuh benda tegang milik Jongin sih sudah biasa tapi penisnya sendiri? Ewh. Sehun lebih suka tangan besar Jongin menyentuh dirinya.

"Jonginhhh…ahhh….mmmhhmmm…" Telapak tangan Sehun menggesek kepala penisnya dengan lembut, ia bayangkan Jongin sedang berlutut dihadapannya dan bermain dengan penisnya.

"Ninihhh…aku basah.." Sehun memandang cairan lengket yang membasahi telapak tangannya. Merasa kurang, Sehun mulai menggenggam penis mungil itu. Nikmat. Hingga tangan satunya mencengkram bulu-bulu lembut sofa untuk menyalurkan kenikmatannya.

"Sssh…ugghhhh…Ninihhhh…mmhhmm…" Sehun mengocok penisnya dengan kecepatan pelan. Ia menikmati seluruh friksi yang tercipta, ah betapa leganya ia bisa merasakan kenikmatan seksual lagi.

Kepala Sehun mendongak dengan bibir menganga. Matanya menangkap bayangan dirinya yang begitu sensual. Andaikan Jongin ada disini sudah dipastikan Sehun sedang menikmati penis Jongin yang luar biasa besar dan panjang.

"Uhhh…akkhhh…Ninihhhh…mmhhmmm…" Sehun terus mengocok penisnya yang kini sudah mulai basah. Tidak butuh lama Sehun membasahi telapak tangannya dengan cairan precum.

"Hngghh…uuhh…mmmhhmmm…aku mau lebihhh.." Sehun bergumam tidak puas. Sesuatu dalam dirinya menginginkan lebih dari sekedar friksi yang tercipta antara telapak tangan dan juga kulit penisnya.

Sehun sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan hal ini. Sama sekali tidak ingin tapi kebutuhan seksualnya sedang sangat mendesak. Jadilah Sehun membuka kakinya lebih lebar hingga lubang merah mudanya terlihat pada pantulan kaca. Sehun mengulum jarinya sejenak sebelum mulai menggoda lubangnya sendiri.

"Mhhmmm…Ninihh..masukkanhhh..uhh.." Sehun mendesah keras toh apartemen Jongin kosong. Otaknya membayangkan Jongin sedang menggodanya dibawah sana, mengelus-elus lubang ketatnya tanpa benar-benar memanjakannya.

"Uhhmmm…aakkhhhh…shhhh….nnghhh…" Sehun memasukkan jari tengahnya. Awalnya benar-benar aneh melakukan penetrasi dengan jarinya sendiri tapi lama-lama rasa aneh itu tergantikan oleh kenikmatan.

"Ohhh…shhh…Ninihhh…akkhhhh…uuhh…" Sehun memasukkan jari keduanya dengan sedikit berjengit. Pantas saja Jongin tergila-gila dengan lubangnya, Sehun baru merasakan sendiri betapa ketat lubang anusnya.

"Yahhh…ahhh…Jonginhhh…ngghh.." Sehun mengeluar masukkan kedua jarinya dengan cepat tapi semua itu tidaklah cukup. Jari-jarinya terlalu ramping dan mungil tidak seperti milik Jongin yang besar dan dua jari saja sudah bisa membawa Sehun ke surga dunia. Baru kali ini Sehun merutuki jari-jarinya yang cantik dan lentik.

Sehun berkeringat dengan nafas panjang pendek.

Lubangnya jelas butuh sesuatu yang lebih besar dari sekedar jarinya. Tapi apa? Sehun memutar otaknya dan ia teringat akan koleksi mainan Jongin. Fuck, apa dia harus memakai mereka? Sehun tidak pernah mencoba mainan-mainan itu tanpa Jongin…

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk bimbang karena pemuda cantik ini sudah membongkar-bongkar kardus berisi sex toys milik Jongin. Matanya mencari sesuatu yang tidak terlalu besar karena ia takut akan melukai dirinya sendiri.

Pilihan Sehun jatuh pada sebuah dildo berukuran sedang dan berwarna nyaris persis dengan warna sebuah penis sungguhan. Pipi Sehun memanas menyentuh benda itu, kemana Sehun yang manis dan lugu? Kini ia sudah menjadi pria nakal yang suka beronani sambil mengenakan pakaian wanita didepan kaca.

Pada pangkal dildo, terdapat sebuah alat yang bisa membuat dildo itu bisa dipasang pada permukaan apa saja, kaca, dinding, juga lantai. Sehun menggigit bibirnya seraya mendudukan diri tepat didepan kaca.

"Hmmhh…" Sehun mendesis pelan merasakan penis dan pantatnya yang bergesekan dengan permukaan karpet yang lembut. Masih dengan wajah merahnya, Sehun memandang dirinya didepan kaca, dibawanya dildo itu menuju mulutnya.

"Hngghh.." Sehun mulai mengulum dildo itu. Matanya sesekali menutup kemudian membuka. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri, melihat dirinya sendiri mengulum dildo adalah pemandangan yang menggairahkan. Sesekali ia menggerakkan pinggulnya agar penisnya digesek oleh permukaan karpet yang halus.

Setelah puas mengulum dan membasahi dildo, Sehun meletakkan dildo tersebut diatas karpet secara vertikal. Sehun memastikan jika alat yang menempelkan dildo dengan karpet sudah terpasang sempurna. Sekarang Sehun siap untuk menunggangi dildo.

"Ummhhh…ahhhh…sshhhhh…" Sehun menaikkan rok mininya agar ia bisa melihat dildo yang mulai tenggelam kedalam tubuhnya. Kepala Sehun mendongak sensual seiring dinding anusnya menelan dildo itu, bibirnya terbuka sementara matanya menutup.

"Oh my Godhh…akkhhh…Ninihhhh…mmhhhmmm…" Dildo itu sudah masuk seutuhnya kedalam anus Sehun, pria cantik ini sudah duduk sepenuhnya diatas karpet dengan dildo menancap dalam ditubuhnya.

Sehun memperhatikan wajahnya lagi.

Berkeringat, mata sayu, pipi merah dan bibir bengkak karena terlalu banyak ia gigit. Merasa rok mini yang kenakan mengganggu pemandangannya, Sehun memilih untuk melepasnya melalui kepalanya dan voila! Penis Sehun terpampang dengan indahnya. Merah, keras dan basah.

Merasa lubangnya sudah beradaptasi dengan dildo didalam sana, Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Awalnya gerakan berputar namun lubang Sehun merengek ingin lebih. Akhinya Sehun menaik turunkan tubuhnya pelan.

"Hmmhh…shhh…uhhh…" Sehun mendesah perlahan. Nikmat sekali akhirnya prostat gatalnya digaruk oleh ujung karet dildo. Badannya sedikit ia majukan membuat pantat sintalnya menonjol kebelakang dan ia bertumpu pada kedua tangannya, berusaha bergerak lebih cepat.

"Ahhh..ahhh…ngghhhh…shhh..mhhhmm…uhhh…yahhh…Ninihhhh…" Sehun mulai meracau. Matanya sudah tidak terus menatap tampilan dirinya yang seperti jalang, sesekali mata itu tertutup rapat untuk menghayati betapa besar nikmat yang ia rasakan.

"Shhh…akkkhhh…mhhmm…nyahhh…Jonginhhh..ahh.." Pikiran Sehun terus membayangkan ia sedang mengendarai penis Jongin. Ia merindukan bagaimana tangan Jongin akan sesekali menampar pantatnya atau menciumi punggungnya jika mereka bercinta dengan posisi seperti ini.

Bibir Sehun terus mengeluarkan desahan sensual yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Jari-jarinya mencengkram bulu karpet begitu erat hingga bukunya memutih. Sesekali Sehun akan memainkan puting atau penisnya sendiri, memberi kenikmatan lebih.

"Ohhh…ahhh…akkhh..disanahhh..mmhhh…nikmatnyahh..ngghhh…"

"Yahhh…terushh..terushhh…uhhh..Ninihhh…terus tusuk disanahhh…"

"Tusuk prostatku Ninihhh..uhhh…akkhhh…nyahhhh…" Bibir Sehun benar-benar kotor jika sedang bergairah seperti ini. Ia terus dan terus bergerak menghujami prostatnya dengan dildo, tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup oleh keringat dan pahanya sudah mulai lelah.

Agar lebih cepat mencapai orgasme, Sehun meraih penisnya yang sedari tadi memukul-mukul karpet dan mengotorinya dengan cairan precum. Dikocoknya cepat penis itu secepat gerakan pinggulnya pada dildo.

"Ohhh…ohhhh..akkhhhh…e-enak sekali astagahh..anngghhh..uhh…" Sehun memanjakan tubuhnya semakin cepat. Rasa nikmat yang ia rindukan mulai berkumpul dibawah perutnya dan menjalar pada setiap syaraf tubuhnya.

"Ngghh…Ninihhh…Ninihhh…akkhhhh…nghhh…Ni—Nini…?" Mata Sehun menangkap bayangan lain yang tiba-tiba muncul pada kaca.

Kim Jongin.

Dengan setelan hitamnya.

Dengan tas kerja yang masih dijinjingnya.

Dan dengan senyuman dingin yang membuat seluruh darah Sehun membeku.

"Lanjutkan princess." Suara berat Jongin terdengar ramah, malah membuat Sehun lebih takut untuk melanjutkan aksinya.

"Jo-jongin.."

"Ku bilang lanjutkan." Jongin menjatuhkan tasnya dan duduk diatas sofa single yang tadi digunakan oleh Sehun. Dari sofa itu Jongin bisa melihat seluruh tubuh Sehun, baik yang depan atau yang belakang.

Sehun menatap wajah Jongin dari kaca. Ia tidak bisa menebak bagaimana suasana hati Jongin. Apa dia marah? Senang? Terangsang? Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa menduganya, yang penting kini ia harus melaksanakan perintah Jongin yang menyuruhnya kembali memanjakan dirinya sendiri.

"Mmhhmmm..uhhh…Jo-jonginhhh…" Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi. Kehadiran Jongin yang menontonnya beronani membuat Sehun malu dan bergairah. Matanya terus menatap wajah Jongin dan pinggangnya terus bergerak naik turun melahap dildo.

"Jongin? Siapa Jongin?"

Crap! Sehun lupa jika ia harus memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan 'oppa'.

"Uhh..Oppahhh..Oppahh..akkhhh…Jongin Oppahh…nghhh…" Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Kocok penismu lagi." Jongin memberi perintah dan Sehun melaksanakan.

"Ngghhh…akkhhhh…Oppahhh…yahhh…mmhhmmmm…"

"Shhh…nnhhhhh…uhhh…ohhh…"

"Nini Oppahhh…akkhh…uhh..bo-bolehkahh..nghh…" Sehun memandang Jongin dengan tatapan puppy-nya.

"Tentu saja boleh princess. Kotori karpet dan kacaku dengan spermamu." Jongin menjilat bibirnya. Matanya semakin terpancang pada tubuh kekasihnya yang begitu menggiurkan mendekati orgasme.

"Ohhh…oohhh..nnnggghhh…nyahhhh—Oppahhh!" Sehun orgasme dengan jeritan kencang yang mungkin akan terdengar hingga luar apartemen. Cairan putih dan kental mengotori kaca dan karpet juga dada Sehun.

"Hahh..hahh..hahh.." Sehun terengah-engah. Badannya gemetar oleh orgasme yang sangat ia rindukan. Matanya menatap Jongin yang sama sekali tidak bergeming dan akhirnya Sehun bangkit dari duduknya untuk mendekati Jongin, meninggalkan dildo basah yang mengacung tegak didepan kaca.

"Nini.." Sehun merangkak kearah Jongin karena kakinya masih belum bertenaga. "Apa kau marah?"

"Tidak." Jongin menjawab pendek.

"Benarkah?" Sehun merengut manja dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas lutut Jongin. "Lalu kenapa diam saja?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan cara untuk menghabisimu malam ini." Jongin menyeringai sambil mengusap rambut Sehun yang basah.

"Ugh, jangan dihabisi. Besok-besok kau tak bisa merasakanku lagi bagaimana?" Sehun berucap nakal sambil memasang wajah manja dan Jongin pun terkekeh pelan.

"Kemarilah, naik kepangkuan Oppa." Jongin menepuk-nepuk pahanya agar Sehun duduk dipangkuannya. Sehun dengan kaki yang belum sepenuhnya bertenaga berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan Jongin.

"Ada apa Oppa?" Sehun memasang wajah innocent palsunya.

"Kenapa princess-ku bermain tanpa Oppa?"

"Karena Oppa terlalu sibuk bekerja." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan mata besarnya.

"Kau bisa ke kantorku dan kita bisa bermain diatas meja kerjaku." Jongin menciumi bahu Sehun mesra.

"Uhh..se-sebenarnya tadi aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal itu." Sehun bicara jujur. "Waktu aku bersih-bersih, aku menemukan kotak itu dan..dan..hnnhh.."

"Dan?" Jongin berhenti sejenak menggoda kekasihnya agar pria itu bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Dan aku bergairah membayangkan kau menyuruhku memakai mainan-mainan itu.." Pipi Sehun bersemu merah mengakuinya.

"Hahahaha, bukankah dulu kau marah-marah mengetahui aku punya banyak sex toys?" Jongin tertawa keras.

"W-waktu itu kan aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata sex toys itu ni-nikmat!" Sehun berusaha membela dirinya meskipun sedikit tergagap.

"Jadi, apakah enak bermain dengan dildo?"

"Well, biasa saja." Sehun tidak mau mengakui.

"Kalau biasa saja kenapa kau bisa keluar banyak sekali? Hm?"

"I-itu karena—hmmpphh.." Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang Sehun yang begitu imut dan seksi serta naked diatas pangkuannya. Bau sperma pada tubuh Sehun membuat Jongin semakin bergairah.

Bibir keduanya beradu begitu kasar dan tidak sabaran. Sehun melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Jongin agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan semakin dalam. Jongin juga terus melumat dan menghisap bibir tipis itu seolah tiada hari esok.

"Hngghh…hmmpp…" Sehun mengerang diantara ciuman mereka karena penisnya sudah menegang lagi. Dasar hormon sialan, baru berciuman saja sudah dia sudah tegang lagi!

Mendengar suara sensual yang dikeluarkan Sehun, pertahanan Jongin runtuh sudah. Bibirnya melepas tautan ciuman panas mereka, meninggalkan banyak liur dan bekas kemerahan pada bibir Sehun. Jongin menatap kekasihnya dengan mata penuh gairah, ia yakin jika mereka akan melewatkan jam makan malam dan Sehun dan akan terkulai lemah nanti ketika tengah malam.

"Nini.." Sehun malu mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Jonginnya. Ada rasa sedikit takut juga, seolah Jongin siap menerkam dan menghabisinya. Sehun tahu bagaimana ketika Jongin sedang dalam beast mode, dia bisa diberi vitamin penambah stamina oleh Jongin agar bisa mengimbangi permainan Jongin.

"Pakai rokmu kembali. Aku ingin melihatnya." Jongin menunjuk rok mini yang tadi Sehun lepaskan ketika ia sedang beronani. Sehun turun dari pangkuan Jongin dan mengambilnya lalu memakai rok mini itu dengan wajah merah padam karena tatapan Jongin yang tidak pernah lepas darinya barang sedetikpun.

"Sudah." Sehun berdiri dengan kepala menunduk didepan Jongin.

"Berputar. Biar aku melihat semuanya." Sehun berputar perlahan memberi pemandangan sempurna akan kostum yang ia pakai pada Jongin. Telinga Sehun menangkap desahan puas Jongin dan itu membuat pipinya semakan memanas lagi.

"Sekarang, bersihkan kekacauan yang kau buat." Jongin menunjuk sperma Sehun yang berceceran diatas karpet dan juga kaca.

"A-apa? Ken—"

"Bersihkan sekarang. Kau hanya pelayan rendahan Oh Sehun dan kau berani melawan tuanmu?" Jongin memandang galak kearah Sehun yang terlihat mulai mengerti apa keinginan Jongin, permainan role play.

"Baik Tuan." Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum yang kemudian ia hentikan dengan menggigit bibirnya. Pahanya ia gesekkan sedikit karena penisnya sudah mulai berdenyut.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Apa perintahku menggelikan? Hm?" Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik dagu Sehun kasar. "Apa membersihkan kekacauan yang kau buat sendiri itu menggelikan?"

"Ti-tidak Tuan.." Sehun tidak berani memandang Jongin, ia takut jika ia kehilangan kontrol dan menyerang Jongin yang begitu menggairahkan sekarang. Sehun belum ingin menghentikan permainan mereka ini, ia menyukai permainan ini.

"Kalau begitu cepat bersihkan sebelum aku menghukummu." Jongin melepaskan cengkramannya pada dagu Sehun kemudian menyeringai lebar melihat kekasihnya yang patuh padanya.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu Sehun dan Jongin pernah bicara soal role play dalam kehidupan seks mereka. Belum ada rencana untuk melakukan role play dalam waktu dekat, hanya mempertimbangkan apakah role play dibutuhkan dalam kehidupan seks mereka yang sudah sempurna ini.

Namun Jongin tetaplah Jongin yang semaunya. Melihat Sehun tidak menolak akan ide role play, Jongin langsung membeli beberapa pasang pakaian yang memang dikhusukan untuk permainan role play.

Dan juga seperti sekarang ini, ia langsung saja memulai permainannya. Jongin melakukan ini bukan tanpa pertimbangan, ia tahu bagaimana Sehun. Dia tahu bagaimana selera seks Sehun yang sebenarnya tidak jauh darinya, jadi dia yakin Sehun pasti akan mengikuti permainan yang ia mulai kali ini.

Sehun kini sudah menungging didepan kaca dengan pantat sintal yang menghadap Jongin. Pria berkulit eksotis itu tahu jika Sehun sengaja melakukannya, membersihkan sperma lambat-lambat, rok mini yang tidak bisa menutupi bokong dan penis mungil yang menggantung bebas juga pinggul lebar yang bergoyang-goyang menggoda.

"Ckck, kemana celana dalammu Oh Sehun?" Jongin masih duduk di sofa single sedari tadi. Hanya ia perhatikan kelakuan Sehun yang semakin lama semakin minta diperkosa.

"Maaf Tuan, celana dalam saya kotor kena sperma." Sehun menghentikan acara 'bersih-bersih'nya dan menghadap Jongin untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Wajahnya ia pasang sepolos dan semenggoda mungkin.

Penis Jongin memberontak dalam celana kerjanya.

Sialan memang Oh Sehun.

Semakin hari semakin binal kelakuannya.

"Kau tahu, tidak memakai celana dalam bisa berbahaya untuk dirimu." Jongin terus memandangi bulatan sintal milik kekasihnya yang sengaja bergoyang-goyang ke kanan dan ke kiri, menggodanya. Sungguh beruntung memang Kim Jongin, pemandangan indah ini hanya ia yang bisa menikmatinya.

"Berbahaya kenapa Tuan?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, berpura-pura bingung.

"Bakteri, kotoran, debu."

Sehun membelalak ngeri mendengarnya—yang tentu saja merupakan kepura-puraan. Ia bangkit dari depan kaca dan berjalan menuju Jongin yang penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun selanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu Tuan, bisakah tolong saya?" Sehun memasang wajah manja begitu ia sudah sampai didepan Jongin. "Bisakah tolong lihat apakah ada debu disini?" Sehun menarik tangan Jongin dan ia letakkan dipantatnya.

"Tentu saja." Jongin menyeringai lebar. "Menungginglah di sofa sana."

Sehun dengan penuh semangat menuju sofa panjang dan langsung menungging hingga rok mininya tersingkap lebar. Menunjukkan bagian privatnya yang gatal ingin disentuh.

"Hm.." Jongin menyentuh pantat yang menungging hanya untuk dirinya itu dan meremasnya pelan. "Bisa lebih ke atas lagi? Aku butuh memeriksa semuanya." Jongin menekan perut Sehun agar pantat Sehun lebih menungging lagi.

"Bagaimana Tuan?" Sehun bertanya dengan nafas yang memberat. Pria itu bisa merasakan wajah Jongin berada tepat didepan pantatnya, nafas Jongin yang hangat membelai kulitnya disana.

"Sepertinya ada beberapa debu yang mengotori bagian ini Oh Sehun." Jongin berkata seraya menyentuh lubang sempit berwarna merah muda yang sedikit basah. "Boleh aku membersihkannya untukmu?"

"Hngghh..te-tentu Tuanhhh…" Sehun melenguh. Jari-jari besar Jongin menggoda lubangnya, hal yang ia sukai sekaligus ia benci. Tubuh Sehun mengejang merasakan sensasi hangat pada lubangnya, menandakan lidah Jongin mulai bekerja dibawah sana.

"Hmmmhhhh…akkhhhhh…nnggghhh…Ninihhhh…" Sehun mendesah sambil meremas sofa saat Jongin membuka pantatnya lebar-lebar dan mendorong masuk lidah hangat kedalam anus sempitnya.

"Nini?" Jongin langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. "Kau lupa siapa aku? Hm?" Nada bicara dingin dan terdengar marah.

"Ma-maaf Tuan.." Sehun lupa jika ia sedang bermain tuan dan pelayan.

"Maaf?" Jongin terkekeh. "Aku rasa maafmu akan aku terima jika kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Apapun Tuan."

"Kulum penisku." Sehun yang mendengar perintah Jongin segera membalikkan tubuhnya agar duduk diatas sofa. Matanya menatap mata Jongin yang sudah dipenuhi oleh kabut nafsu sementara tangannya langsung bekerja pada celana panjang Jongin.

"Tuan, kenapa punya Anda sekeras ini?" Sehun bertanya nakal seraya meremas gundukan Jongin yang masih berada dibalik celana dalam.

"Menurutmu kenapa?" Jongin membelai rambut Sehun, betapa bangganya ia melihat Sehun yang kini sudah dengan mudahnya mengimbangi permainannya.

"Apa karena saya Tuan?" Sehun sudah menurunkan celana dalam Jongin hingga muncullah penis raksasa yang sedari tadi Sehun fantasikan. Jongin terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun, sialan sekali Sehun ini. Ucapannya benar-benar bisa membuat nafsu Jongin semakin meningkat.

"Kau mau bertanggung jawab? Kau mengulum penisku?"

"Bukan hanya mulut saya yang siap bertanggung jawab Tuan, bagian tubuh yang lain siap kapanpun ada membutuhkannya." Sehun berkata sebelum mengecup kepala penis Jongin dan memasukkan benda itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Fuckhhh.." Jongin mengerang. Darahnya mendidih sekarang. Apa benar yang sedang mengulum penisnya ini adalah Oh Sehun, kekasihnya? Sejak kapan kekasih manja dan polosnya bisa berkata kotor seperti ini?

Sehun memasang wajahnya yang paling sensual sambil mengulum penis Jongin dengan penuh semangat. Lidahnya ia gerakkan pada seluruh bagian penis didalam mulutnya sebelum bekerja dibagian tersensitif yaitu kepala penis.

"Shhh…shithhh..ahhh.." Jongin mendesah kencang. Blow job dari Sehun kali ini luar biasa, mungkin karena sudah lama ia tidak merasakan kehangatan mulut Sehun jadi semuanya terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih nikmat.

Jongin meremas rambut Sehun dengan kasar membuat Sehun sedikit berjengit namun pemuda itu tidak menghentikan kegiatannya memanjakan penis Jongin. Melihat Sehun yang tidak masalah dengan sikap kasarnya, Jongin meremas rambut Sehun dengan dua tangannya kemudian menggerakkan kepala itu sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Sialhh..akkhh.." Jongin mendesah saat ia menekan kepala Sehun dalam-dalam hingga seluruh penisnya tenggelam dalam rongga mulut Sehun. Bisa ia lihat mata Sehun sedikit berair dan nafas Sehun memendek tapi pemuda itu tetap melakukan deep throat dengan patuh.

"Damn, aku tidak tahu kau bisa deep throat.." Jongin memandang nyalang wajah merah Sehun yang kini berusaha mengambil nafas setelah Jongin mengeluarkan penis dari mulutnya.

"Sudah saya katakan, seluruh bagian tubuh ini selalu siap untuk Anda gunakan." Sehun berkata dengan senyum nakal diwajahnya.

"Kalau begitu ambil tiga mainan yang belum pernah kita gunakan. Lalu siapkan dirimu diatas sofa ini." Jongin memerintah Sehun lagi yang langsung Sehun laksanakan sementara Jongin melepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya. Tidak ia sangka, seusai rapat berjam-jam yang melelahkan, ia mendapat hadiah seperti ini sesampainya dirumah.

Sehun kembali dengan membawa sebuah pita merah, sebuah vibrator yang lumayan besar dan…sounding rod. Jongin nyaris tertawa melihat apa yang Sehun bawa terutama sounding rod, ia yakin jika Sehun tidak tahu apa kegunaan sounding rod. Siap-siap menyesal dengan pilihanmu sendiri, Oh Sehun.

"Pita? Ku pikir kau membenci cock ring atau apapun yang menahan orgasmemu." Jongin berkomentar melihat pita merah yang Sehun berikan padanya.

"Saya rasa, saya nakal hari ini. Jadi tolong hukum saya."

"Tentu saja, kau akan menerima hukuman hebat hari ini." Jongin berkata sambil menyeringai. Sehun menggigit bibirnya melihat seringai Jongin, dia jadi tidak sabar untuk dihukum. Damn, kenapa Sehun jadi bitchy sekali hari ini? Apakah efek lima hari tidak bercinta membuat Sehun kehilangan sifat manis dan lugunya?

"Apa Tuan ingin saya memberikan pertunjukkan menarik?" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa lalu membuka lebar kakinya, tangannya ia letakkan dipahanya, meraba-raba kulitnya sendiri.

"Tentu." Jongin meletakkan vibrator didepan selangkangan Sehun dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas meja ruang tengah. Sehun mengambil vibrator itu sambil menggigit bibirnya. Hell, dia malu dan bergairah disaat bersamaan.

Sehun mulai membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan vibrator itu kedalam sana. Tatapan matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Jongin yang juga menatap dirinya. Bisa ia lihat benda diantara paha Jongin mulai mengeras kembali.

"Hmmpphh…" Sehun sengaja mendesah seraya meraba-raba pahanya yang berceceran sperma kering.

"Masukkan sekarang princess." Jongin sudah tidak peduli dengan role play yang sedang ia mainkan. Pertunjukkan privat didepannya itu benar-benar menguji kesabaran dan kewarasannya.

"Sabar Nini." Sehun terkekeh melihat rahang Jongin yang mengeras dan sorot mata tidak sabar Jongin. Sehun membuka kakinya semakin lebar hingga lubang merah mudanya terlihat jelas lalu ia arahkan vibrator dan menggesek bibir lubangnya.

"Hmmhh…" Sehun melenguh lagi ketika kepala vibrator mulai melesak masuk kedalam tubuhnya. "Ughh…kau tidak penasaran dengan ketatnya lubangku? Akhhh…sshhhh…."

"Fuck Oh Sehun!" Jongin meraih penisnya dan mengocok benda kebanggaan itu dengan perlahan.

"Uhh…penuh sekalihhh…mmhhmmm…" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, ujung vibrator didalam tubuhnya menyentuh tepat pada titik ternikmat yang ia miliki. Dengan sigap Sehun mulai mengeluar masukkan vibrator.

"Mhhmmm…Ninihhhh…ngghhhh….ssshhh…." Sudah tidak ada lagi ekspresi pura-pura nakal dan desahan yang dilebih-lebihkan, kini semuanya nyata. Dengan pemandangan Jongin yang mengocok penisnya sendiri, lalu vibrator dalam lubangnya juga pakaian pelayan yang membuat Sehun merasa seksi, Sehun merasakan nikmat yang begitu besar.

"Damn, lihat lubangmu princess. Dia sangat rakus." Jongin turun dari meja dan duduk diatas karpet menghadap selangkangan Sehun yang tereskspos untuk ia nikmati. "Apa senikmat itu mainan plastik sayang?"

"Hhhh…mmmhhh…Ninihhh…nnggghhh…" Sehun tidak menjawab karena ia sibuk menghujam prostatnya dengan mainan barunya.

"Biar aku bantu." Jongin menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari pangkal vibrator hingga pemua cantik itu melenguh kesal. Namun begitu Jongin menggerakkan vibrator dengan hentakan yang cepat dan kasar, Sehun mendesah lagi. Puas dengan service Jongin.

"Ninihhh…nghhh…sentuh pe-peniskuhhh…mmhhmm.." Sehun meremas batang penisnya yang bergerak kaku menghantam perutnya seiring dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang menyambut tusukan vibrator dalam lubangnya. "Please Ninihhh…aakkhhh…aku sudah dekathhhh…mhhhmmm…"

"Bukankah kau baru saja orgasme sayang? Tahan sedikit." Jongin kembali menyingkirkan tangan Sehun agar tidak menyentuh dirinya sama sekali. Ia suka melihat penis mungil itu seperti keran bocor yang terus mengucurkan cairan precum.

"Sssshhhh…uhhhh…nnghhhh…Ninihhhh…p-pleasehhhh…" Sehun memandang nanar penisnya nyeri. Tapi ia tetap mematuhi Jongin. Sehun selalu begitu, ia selalu melakukan apa yang Jongin minta. Karena Sehun yakin Jongin akan memberikannya yang terbaik.

"Jonginhhhh…uuhhh…akkkhhhhh….nnghhhh….NINI!" Tubuh ramping Sehun mengejang. Penisnya yang sedari tadi memohon untuk dimanja akhirnya mendapat sentuhan juga. Bukan hanya remasan atau kocokan tapi kuluman hangat dengan lidah yang memanjakan seluruh bagian penisnya.

Jongin terus menusuk prostat Sehun dengan vibrator ditangannya sambil mengulum penis mungil Sehun. Bukan hanya mengulum, tapi juga mengisap dan menggelitik penis itu.

"Ohhhh…Jonginhhh….shithhh…shithhh…akkkkhhhh…l-let mehhh…NGGGHH NOOO!" Tubuh Sehun mengejang karena tiba-tiba penisnya tidak lagi merasakan hangatnya mulut Jongin. Vibrator yang sedari tadi dimainkan oleh Jongin dalam anusnya juga berhenti, digantikan oleh getaran yang sama nikmatnya dengan tusukan sebelumnya meskipun memiliki sensasi yang berbeda.

Yang membuat Sehun menjerit kencang adalah pita merah yang tadi ia berikan pada Jongin kini berada pada pangkal pahanya, menahan laju sperma juga darah dipenisnya. Sehun menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Kenapa tadi ia membawa pita?

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang tadi minta dihukum?" Jongin bangkit dari atas karpet dan duduk disebelah Sehun yang merintih, mendesah dan mengerang. Sehun yang memiliki harga diri tinggi tidak meminta Jongin untuk melepas pita itu, ia tidak ingin dianggap menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

"Pita itu bukanlah yang terburuk malam ini, princess." Jongin mengecupi wajah berkeringat Sehun seraya tangannya meraba-raba seluruh bagian tubuh Sehun. Dadanya, perutnya dan tentu saja puting merah muda Sehun.

"Hmmhhh…akkhhhh…" Sehun melenguh lagi. Tangan besar Jongin tahu benar dimana titik-titik sensitifnya. Dan vibrator dibawah sana sama sekali tidak membantu, malah memperparah keadaan Sehun.

"Malam ini kita akan bermain dengan penismu. Ku pastikan kau paling tidak akan mendapatkan delapan orgasme malam ini." Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun yang mulai melorot. Dibukanya juga kaki Sehun lebar-lebar agar ia bisa melihat keindahan penis tersiksa milik Sehun.

Jongin mematikan getaran vibrator dalam anus Sehun namun tidak mengeluarkan benda itu dari sana. Sehun sedikit bingung dengan maksud Jongin yang bermain dengan penisnya. Apakah Jongin akan mengocok penisnya sepanjang permainan hingga ia terus-terusan orgasme? Sehun bergidik ngeri, semoga saja bukan. Well, Oh Sehun, ada hal yang akan membuatmu lebih merasa ngeri dari pada hal itu.

"Oh Sehun, kau tau bagaimana menggunakan alat ini?" Jongin mengambil sounding rod dari atas meja.

"Uhm, di-dimasukkan ke pantatku?" Sehun menjawab tidak yakin.

Jongin terkekeh.

"Memangnya kalau tidak dimasukkan kesana dimasukkan kemana lagi?" Sehun merengut melihat Jongin yang menertawakannya. "Atau untuk putingku?"

"Well, sebentar lagi kau akan tahu. Sekarang berbaring diatas sofa dan kaki buka selebar mungin sayang." Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas sebelum memerintah Sehun lagi.

"Jonginhhh..a-apa yanghhh…nnghhh…" Sehun gelagapan melihat tangan Jongin yang meraih penis tegangnya sambil memainkan lubang penisnya. Ugh, nikmat sekali. Membuat Sehun nyaris mencapai puncaknya saat itu juga.

"Tidak apa, tidak apa." Jongin mengelus paha dalam Sehun dengan lembut dan kembali menggesek lubang penis Sehun. "Kau siap?"

"Jongin! Jongin!" Sehun menjerit takut melihat Jongin menggesekkan sounding rod pada lubang penisnya dan menekan-nekan sedikit menggunakan besi dingin itu. Jangan-jangan….benda metal itu akan masuk kesana?

"Rileks princess. Aku berjanji ini akan sangat sangat sangat nikmat." Jongin mengelus paha Sehun lagi, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya yang terlihat tegang dan ketakutan.

"Jongin jangan macam-macam please, nanti kalau aku berdarah bagaimana?" Sehun memohon pada Jongin dengan sorot matanya. Ia benar-benar takut, dulu saja Jongin membujuknya agar mau menggunakan vibrator saja butuh dua minggu.

"Satu-satunya yang akan berdarah malam ini hanya punggungku ketika aku menusuk prostatku dengan penisku hingga kau mendapat orgasme terhebat dalam hidupmu." Jongin berkata meyakinkan dan kata-kata itu membuat pipi Sehun merona, teringat betapa sering ia melukai punggung dan lengan Jongin karena sebuah orgasme.

"Kau percaya padaku?" Jongin bertanya lembut.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Good boy. Aku sengaja mematikan vibrator dianusmu supaya kau merasakan seluruh kenikmatan ketika benda ini masuk kedalam sini. Jadi, nikmatilah princess." Jongin menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk mencium bibir Sehun sekilas.

Tubuh Sehun menegang lagi saat bibir Jongin menjauh dari dirinya. Matanya terus memandangi penisnya yang dipijat-pijat lembut oleh Jongin dan yang paling membuatnya tegang adalah benda metal yang menyapa lubang penisnya.

"Hmmhh…Ninihhh…AKKHHHHHH! JONGIIINNHHHH!" Sehun tidak tahu kata apa yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan sensasi yang menghantam dirinya. Ketika benda metal dingin itu mulai menyeruak masuk kedalam lubang penisnya, seluruh syaraf dan otot tubuh Sehun menegang.

Sensasi yang diterima Sehun bukannya tidak menyenangkan. Hanya tidak familiar dan well, memang sedikit nyeri. Sehun nyaris menutup pahanya jika lengan Jongin tidak menahan kedua pahanya.

"Tenang princess." Jongin mengecupi paha Sehun agar pria itu lebih tenang. Kini, sounding rod itu sudah tenggelam dalam penis mungil Sehun. Dinding penis Sehun terasa penuh, geli dan nyeri. Ia takut jika ia bergerak banyak-banyak, sesuatu dalam tubuhnya akan terluka.

"Jo-jonginhhh…" Sehun menatap Jongin yang masih mengecupi paha dalamnya.

"Ya?" Jongin mendongak dan memandang wajah berkeringat Sehun.

"Ra-rasanya aneh.." Sehun mencoba untuk duduk dan melihat bagaimana penisnya yang diisi oleh sounding rod.

"Tunggu sebentar ya sayangku.." Jongin tersenyum sambil membuka paha Sehun lebih lebar lagi. Sehun terus mengamati apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin selanjutnya. Apakah mainan besi itu hanya akan berada didalam sana?

Jongin meraih penis Sehun lalu meremasnya pelan.

"Akkhhhhh…Ninihhhhh…" Sehun mengejang. Dinding penisnya terasa aneh dengan benda metal yang menggaruk dengan nikmat. Tubuhnya gemetar, ia masih belum menentukan apakah si besi kecil ini akan memberi kenikmatan atau kesakitan.

"Nikmat?"

Sehun diam saja.

Mata besarnya hanya menatap Jongin.

Tangan Jongin mulai mengocok perlahan penis Sehun dan reaksi Sehun sangat luar biasa. Dadanya melengkung dan bibirnya mengeluarkan desahan yang membuat penis Jongin berdenyut.

"Ninihhh…ukkkkhhh…nghhhh…ahhhh…s-stop it…mmhhmmm…" Sehun meremas tangan Jongin yang mengocok penisnya.

"Kenapa? Penismu semakin tegang princess dan juga semakin basah." Jongin tidak menghiraukan permintaan Sehun, tangannya tetap bekerja mengocok penis Sehun agar dinding penis Sehun terus digesek oleh sounding rod.

"Mhhmmm…a-aneh Nini..uhhh…shhhh…" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Jongin yang tidak juga berhenti menggoda penisnya. "NYAHHH…JONGINHHHH!"

Sehun menjerit lagi.

Sounding rod yang tadi hanya menggoda dinding penisnya kini dikeluar masukkan oleh Jongin sehingga sesuatu didalam tubuh Sehun seolah tersengat listrik. Hanya saja sengatan ini terasa sangat nikmat hingga Sehun kehilangan seluruh akal sehatnya.

Jongin puas sekali dengan reaksi Sehun yang sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. Tangan Sehun yang tadi berusaha menghentikan gerakannya kini terkapar lemah diatas sofa, bibir yang tadi meminta Jongin untuk berhenti kini mendesah penuh nikmat ketika ia mengenai prostat Sehun dari depan.

"Ninihhh..he-hentikanhhh..uhhhh…yahhh…aku ingin—nghhhhh!" Sehun tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena gerakan sounding rod dalam penisnya semakin cepat. Jongin tahu jika Sehun sudah dekat karena penis ditangannya sudah sangat basah oleh cairan precum yang berhasil lolos dari lubang kecil yang penuh itu.

"Mhhmmm…ukkhh…ke-keluarkan Ninihhh…nghhhh…NYYAHHH!" Jongin mengeluarkan sounding rod tepat Sehun mencapai puncaknya yang kurang dari tiga menit, begitu juga dengan pita yang mengikat penis Sehun. Jongin mengingat-ingat apakah ini rekor tercepat ia membuat Sehun orgasme? Jongin tidak ingat karena Sehun memang mudah sekali mendapatkan orgasme.

"Hahhh…hahhh…i-itu apa Jongin?" Sehun bertanya dengan suaranya yang serak dan nafas panjang pendek.

"Ini namanya sounding rod baby." Jongin menjelaskan dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Sounding apa?"

"Sounding rod." Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk lemah. Ia masih belum memiliki banyak tenaga untuk memahami perkataan Jongin jadi ia hanya mengiyakan saja. Sehun berusaha bangkit untuk duduk diatas sofa namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya mengejang, ia nyaris lupa jika anunya masih dipenuhi oleh vibrator.

"Nini keluarkan ya vibratornya." Sehun memohon dengan sorot mata manjanya.

"Ganti dengan penisku mau?" Jongin menyeringai mesum.

Hebatnya, Sehun mengangguk.

"Dasar, sepertinya sekarang predikat mesum dimiliki olehmu." Jongin terkekeh dan mengeluarkan vibrator dari anus Sehun dengan gerakan pelan.

"Kau yang membuatku mesum! Kalau tidak suka cari sana pacar yang lugu dan polos!" Sehun merengut. Duh, kembali lagi kan Sehun yang galak.

"Kau ini galak-galak tapi manis sekali." Jongin menarik Sehun agar duduk diatas sofa. "Dan kau membuat sofa baru kita kotor."

"Sebentar lagi kau juga akan mengotori sofa ini." Sehun berkata dengan senyum nakalnya.

"God, kau nakal sekali princess! Ayo menungging! Biar Oppa hukum dirimu!" Jongin menggeram antara gemas dan nafsu melihat Sehun seperti ini.

"Tapi keluarkan ini dulu…" Sehun menunjuk penisnya.

"Tidak bisa princess." Jongin menolak dan menarik tubuh Sehun agar menungging diatas sofa. Sehun sedikit merengut karena Jongin tidak mengabulkan keinginannya. Bukannya ia tidak suka dengan mainan baru itu tapi benda itu membuat ia cepat sekali mencapai orgasme. Bisa-bisa ia sudah pingsan sebelum Jongin mendapat orgasme pertamanya.

"Nini…lepas yaaa—akkhhhh! YA!" Sehun menjerit ketika merasakan penis besar Jongin sudah mulai melesak masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Baru kepalanya saja sih tapi kepala penis Jongin itu sangat besar!

"Nini?" Suara rendah Jongin berbisik ditelinga Sehun.

"Uhhh…Oppa! Oppa! Pe-pelan Oppahhh…nghhhh…" Sehun mencengkram sofa dengan kuat karena penis Jongin terus memaksa masuk kedalam lubangnya yang menyempit akibat beberapa hari tidak dilonggarkan.

"Shit kau sempit sekali princess!" Jongin menggeram. Tangannya memegang pinggul Sehun kencang seraya terus membawa penisnya masuk sedalam-dalamnya pada lubang favoritnya.

"Akhhh…uhhhh…O-oppahhhhh…hngghhh…shhh…ahhhh…" Sehun berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya agar tidak jatuh saat Jongin mulai menghujam lubangnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jongin terasa sangat panas dan bertenaga dibelakangnya. Sehun menyukai Jongin yang tidak sabaran seperti ini tapi tidak lubangnya.

Lubang sempit itu terasa sangat nyeri karena Jongin tidak memberi kesempatan pada lubang Sehun untuk membiasakan kehadiran penis besar Jongin. Pria itu dengan tidak sabar menghujam tubuh Sehun dengan cepat, hanya memikirkan kenikmatannya seorang diri.

"P-pelan sedikit Oppahh..nghh…shhh…ukkkhhhh…" Setiap rasa nyeri yang datang pada lubangnya diiringi dengan rasa nikmat pada prostatnya jadi ia bingung dengan dua sensasi yang sangat berkebalikan itu.

"Tidak bisa princess, lubangmu terlalu nikmathhh..uhh..shithh…" Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun yang berguncang-guncang dan mendesah sensual pada telinga Sehun. Agh, begitu lemah Sehun jika sudah mendengar suara rendah itu. Bibir Jongin mulai mengecupi leher jenjang Sehun, terkadang menggigit dan menghisapnya, meninggalkan bekas-bekas cinta disana.

Penis Sehun diraih oleh tangan Jongin dan pria cantik yang menungging itu mendesah nyaring. Malam ini ia sudah meraih dua orgasme dan itu sudah cukup menaikkan tingkat kesensitifan tubuhnya.

"Oppahhh..mhhhmm…ja-jangan sentuhhh…" Sehun meremas sofa semakin erat, kepalanya mendongak. "Na-nanti akhhh…aku ke-keluarhhh…hhnnnghhhh…shhh…"

"Keluarlah princess. Kau boleh keluar sebanyak yang kau mau malam ini.." Jongin menaikkan kecepatan pinggul dan kocokan tangannya. "Remas aku sayanghh…uhhhh…"

Sehun dengan patuh meremas penis Jongin menggunakan dinding anusnya. Ia tahu jika Jongin juga sudah dekat. Penis kesukaannya itu terasa mengembang didalam sana dan siap mengisi anus sempitnya.

"Mhhmmm..Oppahhh…uhhhh…fill me Oppahhh…shhhh…." Sehun mengerang sensual. Ia ingin Jongin keluar bersamanya, mengisi anusnya dan menggapai surga dengannya.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Jongin menggeram seperti hewan liar.

"Oppahhhhh…akkhhh…HNNGHHHH!" Sehun mengetatkan dinding anusnya sekuat yang ia mampu ketika gelombang orgasme menerpa tubuhnya. Ditelinganya ia bisa mendengar geraman seksi Jongin yang juga diterpa gelombang orgasme seperti dirinya.

Semprotan sperma Jongin pada prostatnya membuat orgasme Sehun berkali-kali lebih nikmat. Ia begitu menyukai sensasi hangat didalam tubuhnya yang kemudian turun membasahi pahanya, ia merasa seksi dan dimiliki oleh Jongin.

"Kau luar biasa princess." Jongin berbisik serak.

"Kau juga luar biasa."

Jongin mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Sehun dan memandangi spermanya yang mengalir dipaha Sehun. Sungguh pemandangan yang membuat penisnya berdiri lagi. Rok mini yang dipakai Sehun juga kotor oleh entah sperma siapa dan yang jelas sofa barunya kini benar-benar basah oleh cairan kental tersebut.

KLAK!

"Huwaa!" Sehun menjerit kaget.

"Baby sepertinya sofa kita kakinya patah." Jongin memandang sofa yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk bercinta miring, salah satu kakinya patah.

"Patah? Awhh..aw.." Sehun berusaha mengubah posisinya yang menungging dan kemudian iameringis setelah merasakan lubangnya yang nyeri. "Ini semua karenamu bodoh! Kau kasar sekali!"

Jongin sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

"Salahmu binal!"

"Sial, aku binal gara-gara siapa?" Sehun tidak terima.

"Iya, iya, salahku. Ayo ronde dua!" Jongin merengkuh tubuh Sehun yang masih belum bisa sempurna duduk akibat lubangnya yang nyeri, menggendong tubuh itu menuju kamar tidurnya.

"YA! KIM JONGIN!" Sehun berusaha memberontak tapi ia tahu semuanya akan sia-sia karena Jongin terlihat masih sangat bertenaga. "JANGAN BAWA ALAT ITU JUGA!" Sehun menjerit lagi melihat Jongin meraih sounding rod diatas sofa.

"Menurut Oh Sehun." Jongin dengan langkah pasti menuju kamarnya lalu membanting tubuh nyeri Sehun ke atas kasur. "Pasang benda ini didalam penismu!"

"Tidak mau!" Sehun menolak keras.

"Pasang sekarang atau kau akan lumpuh seminggu!" Jongin memandang tajam Sehun.

"Aku akan tetap lumpuh seminggu kalau kau bermain seperti ini!" Sehun benar-benar menolak permintaan Jongin. Namun Jongin adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala, ia membuka laci kamar tidurnya dan meraih borgol berbulu lembut.

"Ini namanya pemaksaan Kim Jongin!" Sehun berusaha menjauh dari Jongin.

"Pada akhirnya kau akan menikmati semuanya princess. Bekerja samalah denganku sedikit." Jongin menarik kaki Sehun yang sudah akan turun dari tempat tidur. "Bukankah kau suka diikat? Hm?"

"Jongiiiinnn….jangan pakai besi itu please…ya? Ya? Ya?" Sehun memohon.

"Sekali ini saja. Aku suka sekali melihatmu orgasme seperti tadi. Jadi, menurut saja. Okay?" Jongin meraih lengan Sehun dan menariknya keatas kepala kemudian menyatukannya didalam borgol.

"Orgasme tadi sangat melelahkan Jooonggg, aku sudah tidak bisa orgasme lagi. Aku sudah lelah, spermaku sudah habis." Sehun mulai merengek.

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau belum mengecek sisa spermamu didalam sini." Jongin meremas bola kembar Sehun dengan nakal. Usai menggoda Sehun sedikit, Jongin mulai melesakkan sounding rod lagi kedalam penis Sehun.

"Jonginhhhhhh! Mhhmmmm….uukkhhhhh….nngghhhhh…hhnghhhh…" Sehun mulai mendesah.

"Well, kau siap untuk ronde kedua princess." Jongin menyeringai lebar melihat Sehun yang sudah mulai mendesah. Dibukanya lebar-lebar kaki Sehun dan ia temukan lubang ketat kesukaannya yang siap untuk ia nikmati.

"Bersiaplah untuk malam terpanjang dalam hidupmu princess!"

"HNGHHH! OPPAHHH!"

The End.

Beneran the end kali ini wkwkwk

Maaf ya karena took to long to finish the epilog.

Jadinya kayak begini aja hehehe

Apa kurang panas?

Kurang panjang?

Buat HunKai shipper yang nungguin Midnight Customer tunggu yaa, masih on progress hehe.

Terima kasih sudah mau lama menunggu :')

Mohon beri review dan cinta kalian buat chapter terakhir ini :")

Terima kasih ya udah mau baca cerita ini hehehe

Gomawo semuanya^^


End file.
